Konoha's Second Jinchuuriki
by Divine Dragon Lord
Summary: The First Hokage had several Bijuu under his control what if one of them was still in Konoha its a NaruXHina Fanfic and maybe a few other pairings.
1. The Second Jichuuriki

I've come up with anther story, hope it'll do as well as my Heart of Stone/Beast stories

* * *

The moon showed brightly over the Village of Konoha, it had been two day's since the Kyuubi had been destroyed. Many of the villager's were still celebrating the monsters defeat. Everyone that is except for a solitary group of people who's eye's were as pail as the moon.

"Lord Hyugai, are you sure about this? She's your daughter for heaven sake" said a man with long black hair. His eyes were pail and pupiless, but they could see as well as any, normal set. His blue robes flowed with the night wind that carried a faint sweet smell of Cherry Blossoms.

"Hizashi, I've told you before not to call my Lord. You are my brother and my equal" said Hiashi sternly.

"I'm sorry Lord, but you are of the main house. I can not call you by your first name for you are my superior" said Hizashi meekly.

Hiashi ignored this statement and press on carrying his daughter lovingly in his arms as they approached an, alter that was inscribed with what appeared to be. Hundreds of different seals and runes, Hiashi placed the lightly slumbering baby girl onto the flat stone table. The candles that lit the room flicked slightly at the sudden movement.

"It must be done, the First Hokage entrusted us to keep the creature sealed away, unfortunately we must now take drastic steps" said Hiashi.

As a large orb was brought into the room and laid atop the slumbering infant the orb gave off a soft purple glow that filled the otherwise dimly lit room.

Hiashi with Hizashi on the other side of the, alter began to perform a long set of hand signs with Hizashi mirroring him to the letter.

The light within the orb began to thrash against the crystal glass that contained it. There was a small gust of air from within the chamber that swirled into a mini-twister. Before the light began to become drawn into the baby, there was a blinding flash of bright light then the orb was nothing more than clear crystal. Hiashi reached to remove to orb only to watch it shatter to dust.

Thanking his wife for covering their daughter's face with her blanket he blew off what remained of the orb from his daughter.

He then gently pulled the cover away from her face to see she was still sleeping soundly.

"Not, even a twitch" said Hizashi in utter amazement

"She's a tough one" said Hiashi now rewrapping his daughter as the two walked out of the room and back into the night.

The two men bowed to each other then walked their separate ways one heading to the left the other to the right of a large.

Fenced area within which stood two house's one was as large as the five story hotel, the other was as large as a single story house.

_Two Years Later…_

Hinata was walking threw a field of freshly bloomed flowers the warm summer air tickled her cute face as she ran threw the flowers. Her midnight blue hair was at shoulder length, she was wearing a yellow dress with different flower's decorating the skirt.

If one were to look at Hinata they would all agree that her most defining feature was her large lavender colored eyes.

As Hinata ran threw the flowers, a woman with long dark hair, eyes as pail as the moonlight, skin as pail as snow. Wearing white traditional Hyuga robes appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Hinata don't go too far" shouted her mother with a slight grin.

Hinata stopped running for a minute, she turned to face her mother with a huge grin on her face.

"O'tay mommy I won't" shouted the little heiress.

She then turned around and started to run threw the flowers again, causing her mother to laugh as she watched.

Hinata suddenly stopped, her hears perked up she'd heard what sounded like sniffling; her heart suddenly felt like it would be torn apart.

She wanted to find out exactly where the noise was coming from, but she didn't want to upset her mother for going to far ahead.

"Hey Mommy come here pwease!" shouted Hinata after thinking about how to get her mother's attention.

Lady Hyuga, smiled as she walked to where her daughter was currently standing

"What is it honey?" asked Lady Hyuga.

"Mommy I hear someone crying can we go see who it is?" asked the little Hyuga innocently her face full of concern for the individual.

The veins around her eyes suddenly bulged wile her pupiless eyes seemed to focus somewhat.

Lady Hyuga searched the area from where to sound was coming from upon seeing it. Her heart fell down somewhere around her right big toe.

She deactivated her Kekie Genkia, and then turned to her impatiently waiting daughter; a smile appeared upon her pink lips.

"Yes, honey lets go see who is crying" said Hinata's mother as she took her daughter's hand.

They made their way threw, a thick out growth of shrubs and brier's, before they came to the sight that had once again caused Lady Hyuga's heart to drop.

Sitting against a tree before them was a boy with sunshine blond hair that was unkempt so it stuck out in odd places.

His clothes looked like they were made of rags his, what might have been white shirt was as brown as the dirt he sat in. Was torn to shreds it seemed to be just held together by a few threads she noticed he was wearing a pair of black pants that also looked like they'd been threw the ringer a few times.

His tan white arms were covered by bruises and scars from what she could only guess though some she was sure come from either a large kitchen knife or a sword.

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata almost hesitantly as she slowly walked over to the boy, whose head, had just shot up.

Fear, that's what looked to have been etched into his face, he seemed to have noticed Hinata and Lady Hyuga as he backed as far into the tree as he could.

"P-P-Pwease…j-j-just…w-w-weave…m-m-me a-awone" he said in between sobs as he raised his arms over his head to protect himself from what he was sure would be another merciless beating. Lady Hyuga smiled as she knelt down to the trembling boy, but Hinata was the first to act.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurwt you" said Hinata as she grabbed his wrists and made him lower them.

Naruto stared at her with a suspicious look then gave the some look to her mother

Is this a trick? He thought.

"What's youwer name?" asked Hinata with a grin on her face.

The boy still giving her a look of great suspicion then he answered

"N-Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you Naruto" she said brightly wile holding out her hand for him to shake.

Upon hearing the name Hyuga, his face instantly went chalk white, he was frozen in fear he wanted to run, but his body wouldn't respond.

I've got to get out of here he thought.

Hinata after a few seconds of impatient waiting took his hand and began to shake it

"_This_ is what you're supposed to do when you meet someone new" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lady Hyuga, who'd been standing there idly in thought suddenly snapped back to reality

Naruto Uzumaki, he's the vessel for the Kyuubi she thought.

She looked down and noticed Hinata trying to get him to stand up, only to have Naruto refuse each time.

She then turned to her mother in frustration.

"Mommy he won't stand up and come pway wiff me" she said with a confused look as if she'd never seen anyone act like that before.

She then turned back to Naruto and tried again, this attempt was no better than the first as both ended in the same result.

Lady Hyuga grabbed her daughter and made her face her

"Hinata honey why don't you go and play with Neji for a little bit I'll be along shortly" said Lady Hyuga.

"O'tay mommy" said Hinata in a slightly disappointed tone.

Lady Hyuga waited for Hinata to leave before she turned her attention to the now shaking Naruto.

His eyes were as wide as saucers in fear of what he was sure was going to come

"What's the matter?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"P-Pwease d-d-don't h-h-hurwt me" said Naruto raising his arms to his face as she stretched out her hand.

Only to his surprise she didn't hit him, she didn't slap him, heck she didn't even try to stab him.

Instead she pulled him into a one armed hug, Naruto frantically tried to push her away which he did after several seconds.

"W-What was dat?" with a scared tone

"It was a hug" said Lady Hyuga.

"Hug?" said Naruto with a confused look as he scratched the side of his face.

"Yes, it's what one person does to another as a sign of affection or to help comfort them" said Lady Hyuga.

Naruto's expression lightened for a brief moment

"Y-Y-You're not angwy at me?" he asked taking a slight step back encase he'd have to make a run for it.

Lady Hyuga smiled

"Of course not why would I be angry with you? You've done nothing wrong." said Lady Hyuga nearly laughing.

"I don't know, people jus' get angwy at me, den dey hurwt me" said Naruto.

Lady Hyuga sighed

"Don't worry son, nobody's going to hurt you anymore" she said with a smile.

Naruto looked at her skeptically

"Das what da old man say's, but they still hurwt me" he said.

Lady Hyuga choked back a laugh upon hearing him call the Third Hokage 'old man'

"You know its not very respectful to call Lord Hokage old man" said Lady Hyuga.

"Well his is" said Naruto defensively this only caused Lady Hyuga to laugh.

"Are you wealy not going to hurwt me?" he asked.

"No, Naruto I'm not going to hurt you, actually I was wondering if you'd like to come and live with me and Hinata" said Lady Hyuga.

Naruto's eyebrows leaped to the top of his forehead.

"Wive wit you and dat pretty girl fwum eawer" said Naruto.

"If you want to" said Lady Hyuga with a smile already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"No, sowy I can't" said Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"W-Why not dear child?" asked Lady Hyuga not expecting the answer.

"Dat mean lady from da opheenage, says dat nobody will ever take me home wit dem" said Naruto sadly.

Lady Hyuga was about to, say otherwise when a loud scream echoed throughout the area she and Naruto ran threw the woods to find Neji on the ground unconscious and a man wearing a black stealth suit running with a now unconscious Hinata.

Lady Hyuga ran after him unaware of the blur that'd just ran by her before long the man had stopped to see a little boy standing in his path.

"Dwap her" he said trying to make his voice sound tough wile his mud covered face showed he was determined to try and stop him.

The mans brown eyes met Naruto's sky blue ones the man then started to laugh

"Another one can't the Hyuga's afford real help?" asked the man who's face was hidden behinds a black mask.

The man then threw a shuriken at the boy expecting him to run away, but got a surprise when the boy caught it with his thumb and index finger.

"I'm not going to say it again dwap her" said Naruto as he dropped the shuriken.

The man looked behind himself to see a panting Lady Hyuga coming towards him

What is this kid? he thought.

Lady Hyuga soon caught up with them

"Please let her go, take me instead" she said as tears fell to the ground.

The man laughed as he walked to the woman with a kunai now in hand, he then tossed Hinata into Naruto causing him to fall backwards.

"Alright then, I'll take your eyes and be on my way" said the man as he made to lower the kunai.

Only to have it shot from his hand as the shuriken he threw earlier knocked it away, the man turned to see Naruto had taken a fighting stance.

His fists were raised to his face ready to fight if he had to

"Naruto! Please take Hinata and run go and get Lord Hyuga and tell him what's happened" said Lady Hyuga.

But Naruto didn't listen he stood his ground

Then man laughed as he walked over to the boy then kicked him in the side of the head sending him flying threw a tree.

"Naruto!" shouted Lady Hyuga only to get a grunt in reply as the boy appeared from beneath the crushing log.

A small smirk appeared on his face

"Don't wowy Pweaty wady I won't wet him hurwt eiver of you" he said.

The man started to laugh

"Alright kid, tell you what I'm feeling gracious today so I'll give you a free shot" said the man bending down so that his face was the same height as Naruto's.

He then pointed to his chin

"Go ahead kid hit me right in the kisser" said the man mockingly

Naruto walked over cautiously to the man, then drew back with everything he hand and hit him right on the chin.

The man laughed

Then made a fist of his own and punched Naruto in the gut causing him to lose consciousness.

"Naruto!" shouted Lady Hyuga.

The mans mask curled into a grin like shape

"I'd be more worried about your daughter right now, I mean after all how will she live, being _blind_" said the man.

As he grabbed the kunai that had been knocked from his hand

Hinata began to stir soon her eyes shot open.

"Wha's going on?" she asked timidly she looked to see mother wresting with a man who had a kunai in his hand.

"Hinata…run…get…daddy" grunted Lady Hyuga as she attempted to keep the man from her daughter.

Hinata nodded then took off towards the forest then she disappeared within its thick cover.

The mans laughter echoed threw her ears as she ran with everything she had to her house praying that her dad was home today.

***

The man threw Lady Hyuga aside like a rag doll, a small cut slit open across her right cheek.

"Well looks like I'll have to settle for your Byakugan instead" said man as he preformed a Paralysis Jutsu on her.

As long as Hinata's safe I don't care what happens to me she thought as the man grabbed her face.

The tip of the kunai was inches from her eye when it was grabbed on the blade by a small hand.

"Pwease pwetty wady wun away" said Naruto his right hand now bleeding heavily.

Naruto what are you doing get out of here she thought desperately

Naruto looked her right in the eye, what she saw shocked her, his eyes were no longer bright blue but fiery red.

Naruto then turned to the man standing in front of him who was trying with all of his might to pull his kunai from Naruto's grip.

Impossible this kid shouldn't even be conscious let alone standing he thought he gave one large tug and Naruto released the blade.

Causing the man to tumble backwards, Naruto then tried to pick Lady Hyuga up only to find he couldn't get her off the ground she was too tall.

Mister voice pwease help me thought Naruto.

"**Sorry Kit I've done all I can" said a voice from nowhere.**

Naruto was now scared he couldn't lift the lady and the man was getting back to his feet he was rubbing the area of his back that had hit an in ground rock.

"You little brat I'll make you pay for that" said the man as he threw four kunai at Naruto each one hitting his limbs and pinning him to a tree.

Naruto cried as the pain that shot threw his system, reached his brain.

"Not so tough now are you kid?" asked the man in a snarl like tone, as he drew a fifth kunai from seemingly nowhere.

He made to throw the kunai when he fell over dead in his tracks behind him was a man with his Byakugan activated.

His long black hair reached just below his shoulder blades, his white robes billowed in the wind.

The man's face was stern and filled with rage; he looked around the area for anymore would-be attackers.

Once he was sure there wasn't any he turned to his wife who was lying on the ground, the shock what had happened caused her to pass out seconds after Naruto attempted to fight the man.

Hiashi slapped his wife's face lightly causing her to stir, she instantly bolted straight up

"Hinata!" she shouted then she looked around to see she was lying in the field were they'd been playing.

"I'm wright here mommy" said Hinata with a smile as she ran into her mothers waiting arms. Hiashi smiled as he stared at the sight before him thanking his lucky stars that he'd made it in time.

A low moan broke the silence that had befallen the group they all turned their attentions to the boy who was still hanging stuck to the tree.

Only to find that he wasn't stuck to the tree, the kunai were lying on the ground he was rubbing the nearly healed holes in his exposed hands and feet.

"Are you the one who tried to fight off the bandit?" asked Hiashi

Naruto looked up his bright blue eyes met moon pail eyes, Naruto then nodded

"Yes, sir" he said as he started to limp away.

Only to his surprise to find a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Hinata was standing behind him.

"Thank you for saving my mommy" she said and then she kissed him on the cheek before running back to her mother.

Naruto stood there dumbstruck he raise his hand to his face where she'd kissed him.

"Well my boy it seems you're a hero" said Hiashi walking over to him.

Naruto's defenses suddenly kicked in and he raised his arms to protect his exposed head from any blow that might have come.

"Would you mind coming with us to our house so that you can get those wounds treated?" asked Hiashi kindly.

Naruto thought about it

They're nice, but what if it's like last time, but maybe their different. That's what I thought about them too and look how that turned out he thought as the bruises on his arms faded.

He, looked up at the Lord and Lady Hyuga he had on a large foxy grin to hide his true emotions.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline" said Naruto starting to walk back towards the village when he felt something heavy grab his arm.

Naruto turned to see Hinata was clinging to him like a piece of Velcro

"Pwease come wiff us" she said giving him the puppy dog pout.

Naruto left out a sigh the puppy dog pout always got to him.

"Alwight I'll come" he said

Hook, line, and sinker he thought as he was dragged over to Lord and Lady Hyuga.

***

"Ow, ow, ow," said a cringing Naruto as Lady Hyuga applied Peroxide to the nearly healed wounds in his hands and feet.

Hinata was sitting in a chair next to him giggling, as she watched Naruto cringe before he was even touched.

Naruto smirked slightly as he caused her to laugh he then set still wile Lady Hyuga applied the bandages.

"There all done" said Lady Hyuga

"Can Naruto and I go play now?" asked Hinata.

"Of course sweetie" said Lady Hyuga inkling for Naruto to follow her out to the Hyuga training grounds.

***

The sound of wood clopping on the dusty ground was heard as a man wearing a red and gray shirt with gray pants walked threw the village his long white hair reached.

Past the small of his back he wore a head band with the kanji for hermit etched into it as he made his way to the Hokage's monument.

He got mixed looks of admiration and loathing, the loathing looks came mostly from the older women who knew or heard about him.

Then man soon made his way into the largest building in the village it had a kanji for fire painted on a giant sign. The building was also painted bright red, the man made his way up a set of stairs that jutted from the side his wooden sandals clopped against the wooden boards.

That spiraled up the tower until they came to a stop at a door, the man entered into a large room with a green carpeted floor.

The walls were painted purple sunlight filtered through a large window that sat behind a large wooden desk. A single chair sat behind the desk, it turned to reveal an old man that looked to be in his early seventies. His goatee was silver and white, he took a puff from a small pipe the exhaled the smoke.

"Welcome Jiriaya, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the old man.

"I'm here for the boy, I've decided to take him with me on my travels and train him" said Jiriaya.

The old man took another drag from his pipe.

"Very well, but make certain that he returns in time to take the Genin Exams" said the Old Man.

"Yes, Lord Hokage" said Jiriaya.

"Anbu" said The Hokage.

A ninja dressed in a black stealth suit wearing a bear like mask appeared before the Hokage and Jiriaya.

"Yes, Lord Hokage" said the Anbu

"Go and fetch Naruto for me, he should still be at the Hyuga Manor" said the Hokage.

The Anbu nodded an affirmative then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The Hyuga Mansion?!" said Jiriaya

"Yes, I dare say Hiashi's daughter is quite the little charmer" said the Hokage taking another puff from his pipe.

***

Naruto was now chasing a heavily breathing Neji threw the yard, Naruto was brandishing a large stick wile poor Neji was scared gutless.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit her" he said as he started to climb up a cherry tree with Naruto hot on his heels.

"If you didn't mean to hit her then why'd you do it in the firs' place" said Naruto.

"She made me angry, she gets anything she wants without having to work for it and I get treated like a dog" said Neji.

Naruto had made his way to the same limb as Neji he raised the stick to make him when he was stopped, by Hiashi.

"Alright you've both got three seconds to tell me what is going on" said Hizashi angrily

"Neji, hit Hinata so I was going to hit him" said Naruto with a glare.

This caused Hizashi's face to turn beet red.

"Naruto I'll deal with Neji, there's an Anbu here to see you" said Hizashi

Naruto nodded then jumped from the tree and landed safely to the ground.

"You too boy get down here!" said Hizashi sternly

Neji nodded and jumped down the tree.

Naruto could here Neji yell out as smacking sounds were heard as he made his way to the main House's mansion.

***

Naruto soon found himself inside the Hokage's office.

"You wanted to see me old man" said Naruto with a foxy smile.

The Hokage ignored the comment.

"Naruto how would you like to leave the village for a wile?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto's face showed a true smile for the first time in many years.

"I'd love to!" shouted Naruto.

A quite chuckle was heard as Jiriaya made himself known.

"Then lets go kid" said Jiriaya extending his hand.

Naruto smiled as he looked to the Hokage who nodded, Naruto then took Jiriaya's hand they then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Good luck Naruto thought The Hokage as he turned to look out the window.

* * *

Thanks for Reading hope you enjoyed it


	2. 12 Years Later

Here's chapter 2

_

* * *

Last Time_

_Naruto soon found himself inside the Hokage's office._

"_You wanted to see me old man" said Naruto with a foxy smile._

_The Hokage ignored the comment._

"_Naruto how would you like to leave the village for a wile?" asked the Hokage._

_Naruto's face showed a true smile for the first time in many years._

"_I'd love to!" shouted Naruto._

_A quite chuckle was heard as Jiriaya made himself known._

"_Then lets go kid" said Jiriaya extending his hand._

_Naruto smiled as he looked to the Hokage who nodded, Naruto then took Jiriaya's hand they then disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Good luck Naruto thought The Hokage as he turned to look out the window._

10 Years Later…

"Come on Naruto, you're falling behind" said Jiriaya to a boy with unruly blond hair that reached his shoulders.

He was wearing a black and red coat with a pair of black pants; his blue eyes stared ahead as they made their way to the entrance to Konoha.

"What's the hurry master it's not like we'll get a nice warm welcome upon our entering" said Naruto sadly as the entrance drew closer.

"Oh come on Naruto, depression doesn't suit you, besides I'm sure everyone's forgotten all about you" said Jiriaya as they entered the village.

'I can only hope you're right' thought Naruto as he followed Jiriaya to the Hokage's tower, Jiriaya knocked on the door.

"Enter" said a Voice from within.

The two entered the room, it looked exactly as it had done the day they'd left even the position in which the Third Hokage was sitting was the same.

He smirked upon seeing Naruto and Jiriaya enter the room

'My, he certainly does look like Minato' he thought as he leaned back in his orthopedic chair.

"So Naruto, Jiriaya how did the training go?" asked The Hokage with great interest.

"Everything went according to plan Lord Hokage" said Jiriaya bowing in front of his former sensei.

"Excellent, Naruto you've already been enrolled into the Academy the test is only two day's away and I thought it would be a good idea for you. To mingle a little with the people who might become your teammates" said The Hokage.

Naruto bowed in respect

"As you wish Lord Hokage" said Naruto upon rising from the bow.

Upon hearing these words the Third Hokage nearly fell backwards off of his chair.

'He's completely different from what he used to be' thought The Hokage.

"Well Naruto unless you want to be late for your first day of class I'd suggest you get going" said The Hokage with a slight chuckle.

Naruto nodded then bowed respectfully

"Yes, Lord Hokage" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Third stared in amazement

"That kids going to be something else" he said out loud.

Jiriaya only smirked.

***

Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke just a few feet away from the academy he sighed as he walked onwards.

Memories he'd thought long buried started to creep into his minds eye as he drew closer to the other kids who where playing happily on the play ground.

Soon a bell rang everyone was standing in single file to enter the building; Naruto was the last in line.

Upon entering the building and walking threw the hallway they entered a classroom that was large enough to hold up to fifty people at one time.

Naruto took a seat at the top of the room where he hoped he wouldn't be bothered, that is until someone sat down right beside him.

Naruto glanced over to his right to see a boy with raven black hair, coal black eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a white and red fan on the back with. A blue wrist band on both of his wrists, and a pair of kaki shorts.

Naruto nodded to the boy who nodded back then they turned their attention to a sound that could've put a wailing banshee to shame. As a girl with bright pink hair that fell to the middle of her back.

Wearing a red shirt that skirted her blue shorts came thundering up the stairs to their desk, Naruto heard the boy sigh with annoyance.

Then another shriek was heard as a girl with blond hair of equal length to the pink haired girl only hers was tied in a ponytail. She wore a purple top with a white shirt underneath with a purple skirt and white shorts underneath.

The boy started to rub his temples as an apparent headache was starting to form.

Naruto sighed as well as he felt sorry for the boy, as the girls swooned over the boy the girls called Sasuke.

Soon a man wearing a blue stealth suit, a green vest with many pockets his hair was tied back into spiked ponytail.

He walked over to a large desk at the front of the class and pulled out a small scroll then began to take roll call.

"Choji Akamichi" said the man

"Here" said a 'plump' boy with a wearing a bright green vest, with a white shirt underneath that, with blue shorts.

"Hinata Hyuga" said the man

"Here" said a girl with pupiless lavender eyes, shoulder length dark blue hair, she wore a loose fitting tan coat, and blue ankle high skin tight pants.

"Ino Yamanaka" said the man

"Here" said the blonde haired girl

"Kiba Inuzuka" said the man

"Here" said a boy with red fang like marks on both cheeks, his face itself actually looked canine; he wore a gray parka with a pair of blue pants. A small white puppy was draped over top his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said the man

"Here" said the black haired boy.

"Sakura Haruno" said the man

"Here" said the pink haired girl

"Shikamaru Nara" said the man.

"Here" said a boy with a pineapple shaped head his hair pulled back into a spike ponytail, here was wearing a tan shirt with fishnet underneath it with blue pants.

"Shino Aburame" said the man

"Here" said a boy with black hair wearing black sunglasses that hid his eyes he also wore a large gray trench coat that hid the rest of his body from sight save for his blue pants.

"Oh it looks like we've got a new student today, um Mister Naruto Uzumaki will you please come to the front of the class" asked the man.

Naruto's face showed a red tint as he walked to the front of the class.

He then faced the class and bowed

"Hello everyone" he said.

"Well why not introduce yourself, oh by the way I'm Iruka sensei" said Iruka.

Naruto bowed respectfully to his new sensei

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 12 years old, I like Jiriaya sensei, and training. I dislike anyone who'd dare leave a comrade behind, because they are lower than scum, or so sensei says. I enjoy meditating and learning new Jutsu, I'm currently looking for a place of residents, but I should have one very soon" said Naruto.

"Alright Naruto you may return to your seat" said Iruka sensei.

"Yes, sensei" said Naruto bowing before he walked back up to his seat.

"Alright class today we'll be reviewing Tiejutsu so everyone out side" said Iruka with a smile on his scared face.

They followed him out of the building in single file until they came to a halt in a small playground like area that had a few wooden dummies. Targets used for kunai, and shuriken training.

Naruto stared at the area with a hint of fear as images flashed threw his mind like someone taking his photograph.

He could see himself at the age of two being tied to one of those targets by much larger boys and used as the target instead.

His body shuddered slightly as he remembered nearly dyeing from that incident

"Hey Naruto you alright?" asked Hinata who'd been watching him.

Naruto turned to her to see she had nothing but concern written on her face, something he'd only come to know from the old man and Jiriaya.

"Yeah I'm alright… I had a few bad memories" said Naruto rubbing his head.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata since you two obviously don't need to pay attention you can be the first sparing session" said Iruka with an annoyed look.

Naruto and Hinata looked at their sensei with surprise they hadn't realized that class had started again.

Iruka pointed to a large circle roughly ten feet in diameter that looked as if it had once had grass that was dug up by the merciless usage.

Until it was nothing more than circle of bare dirt, Naruto and Hinata took their positions on opposite ends of the ring.

Naruto stood straight wile Hinata dropped into her families Tiejutsu stance she they both looked at Iruka as he raised his arm.

"Begin" he said as he lowered his arm.

Hinata ran towards Naruto who hadn't even flinched when the hand was dropped

"Please sensei let me return to my position I don't wish to fight" said Naruto.

This caused Hinata to stop dead in her tracks

"You've got to fight, its part of being a ninja" said Hinata.

Naruto smiled and shook his head

"One should only fight as a last resort there is always an alternative, one just has to look for it" said Naruto.

"Well Naruto that was a nice speech and all but I'm afraid that unless you fight you will not be allowed to partake in the Genin Exams" said Iruka hoping that, that would spur Naruto to fight.

Naruto sighed and looked longingly for his other sensei to save him from having to fight only to be disappointed to find he was nowhere nearby.

He then took a deep breath and left it out threw his nostrils.

"Guess I don't have a choice do I" he asked before he made his final decision.

Iruka shook his head signifying "No".

Naruto sighed again then dropped into a fighting stance; he looked to Hinata who had already started charging towards him.

She sent an open palm towards his arms only to watch him dodge it with relative ease, she then kicked at his feet causing him to trip and fly backwards.

Naruto did a quick flip and landed safely on both feet,

'She's pretty good' he thought as she started to charge towards him again he dodged another open palm that was aimed for his head.

"So you're a Hyuga" said Naruto as he noticed her activating her Byakugan.

***

The Third was just finishing up his paperwork when a small knock broke the silence of his office, grateful for the excuse to take a break.

"Come in" he said as he stashed the last of his paperwork from sight.

Much to his surprise Lady Hiyoma Hyuga walked into the office followed closely by Lord Hiashi Hyuga.

"Hiashi, Hiyoma to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked The Third.

"Lord Hokage we were wondering if we could allow Naruto to say with us if he hasn't already gotten a place" said Hiyoma.

The Hokage chuckled

"Actually I was about to send for him to have an apartment set up, but why the sudden interest in Naruto?" asked The Hokage.

"We promised him ten years ago that he was welcome to come and live with us, but seeing as how Jiriaya had other plans…" said Hiashi.

The Third nodded as he knew of the Hyuga's wish to shelter Naruto mainly for the benefit of their oldest daughter.

The Third Hokage then pulled out a sheet of paper

"Do you wish to adopt him?" he asked laying the paper on his desk.

Hiashi turned to his wife who was staring back at him then they both turned to the Hokage.

***

Naruto parried one of Hinata's punches that were aimed for his face only to have her hit him in the stomach with an open palm.

Naruto felt a large push within his gut as he was blown to the edge of the arena he coughed up a small pool of blood.

Then staggered to his feet, Hinata turned to Iruka.

"Please sensei, call the match he's going to get himself killed" said Hinata deactivating her Byakugan.

"Hey Naruto how much longer are you going to let her use you for a punching bag?" came a voice from atop the academy.

Jiriaya landed in front of the stunned Iruka

"Excuse me sir but there is a class going on" said Iruka.

Jiriaya turned to face him, with a smirk on his face

"Good then sit back and learn, because I predict that this match will be over in sixty seconds" said Jiriaya as Naruto got to his feet.

The stunned class turned from the perverted sage to Naruto who was now on his feet again looking as if he'd done nothing more than, go for a light swim.

"Impossible you should be unconscious" said Hinata activating her Byakugan.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Jiriaya

"Do I really have to do this?" he asked.

Jiriaya smirked and nodded

Naruto sighed again.

'This ninja thing sucks' he thought as he whipped threw a set of hand signs so fast that they were mere blur's to the small crowd.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex Jutsu" he said

Hinata looked at him confused

"Vacuum what?" she said before the air around her started to twist into a small vortex with her at the center.

"You've got sixty seconds worth of air before you die, I'd strongly suggest you give up" said Naruto.

Hinata's eyes glowed bright with determination as she fell into a different stance.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms" said Hinata with a smirk.

She then started to waver her arm's around her body as she did chakra beams shot from her palms like blue lasers.

The lasers sliced threw the winds of the vortex before completely cancelling it out, Naruto smirked.

"This is the first time anyone has ever beaten that Jutsu" he said.

Hinata only smiled as she was recognized for her strength.

Naruto placed the first two fingers on both hands into a cross shape.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" he said there was a puff of smoke as a single clone appeared behind him.

He held his right hand to the clone his palm facing up; Hinata stared at him with a vain curiosity.

'What is this technique?' she thought.

The clone started to move his hands over Naruto's feeding chakra into it, soon a blue orb took shape, a little wobbly at first then it settled.

The sphere was rotating at a high speed; the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke after he'd finished his task.

Naruto then ran towards the stunned Hinata his technique hit her in the stomach, there was an explosion of chakra.

Then she was blasted backwards in a spinning motion she was only stopped by Naruto who hand caught her in his arms.

He looked down at her and surveyed the area he'd hit her.

"You alright?" he asked

She nodded with an embarrassed look.

'He beat me, with a single attack' she thought as he lowered her to her feet.

Naruto then walked back to where Iruka and the rest of the class were awaiting them.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head; as everyone gave him a stunned look even Iruka,

He shook his head as Iruka called got the class's attention

"Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka come forwards" said Iruka.

The two nodded and stepped forwards then they began their spar.

Naruto watched with little interest as the Uchiha quickly made short work of the Inuzuka.

He smirked as Sasuke made his way towards him; they were soon eye to eye with each other.

Sasuke glared at the still smirking Naruto

"Yes, is there something you want?" asked Naruto.

"That technique you used earlier, teach it to me" said Sasuke

This caused Naruto to laugh

"Sorry no free lessons you want to learn how to do it ask my sensei" said Naruto as Iruka signaled for the class to return indoors for Jutsu training.

***

The final bell rang inclining the end of class

"Work on your Jutsu because tomorrow we'll be reviewing before the test on Thursday" said Iruka.

Naruto stood up and walked down to the exit to the glass, he made sure to be the last one to leave so that he wouldn't get any questions or requests.

He made his way outside and then saw that Jiriaya wasn't their so he made his way back to the village.

"Naruto, where you going?" asked a kind woman that looked like an older version of Hinata only with moon pail eyes instead of lavender.

Naruto looked at her with a confused look

"Uh back to the Hokage's office to see if he's got an apartment set up for me yet, Jiriaya sensei said he had to leave for a while so…" said Naruto shrugging as he turned to leave.

'Boy she sure looks familiar' he thought as he made to start walking when he was stopped by someone clearing their throat.

He turned again to see it was the woman; Naruto gave her another confused look

"Uh sorry, is there something else you wanted?" he asked.

The woman smiled.

"Yes, Naruto I want to bring you home with us" said the woman.

Naruto looked at her with utter disbelief

"You want me to come home with you? Wait, who's we?" he asked cautiously.

The woman smiled sweetly.

"You don't remember me do you?" she asked

Naruto shook his head as Hinata came running towards the woman who embraced her in a hug.

"Hinata I've got a surprise for you" said the woman.

"What momma?" asked Hinata

"That boy there is your new brother" said the woman.

Hinata looked in the direction to where her mother was pointing to see only Naruto.

"Him" said Hinata

"Me" said Naruto both where staring at her in utter disbelief.

"Yes, him we promised him years ago that he could come and live with us, but apparently Jiriaya had other plans" said the woman.

Naruto, stared at her with a confused look

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Hyuga, um what promise?" he asked

* * *

Sorry if this isn't up to my usual standers, but I thought I'd try something different, and don't worry Naruto and Hinata won't be like brother and sister


	3. Fight of the Jinchuuriki

Here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long to get up

* * *

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night to a moonlit room the walls were painted white, the moonlight flowed threw a window. That was perched to the right of his bed beside it was a large wooden wardrobe. Naruto sat up in the bed, he felt nauseas his mind wouldn't allow him the relief of sleep that he so blissfully desired.

He looked out the window to see the moon was nearly full, he sat up and laid his head in his palms as the image's of the day before flashed threw his mind.

Flashback

"_Him?" said Hinata_

"_Me?" said Naruto both were staring in utter disbelief._

"_Yes, him we promised him years ago that he could live with us, but apparently Jiriaya had other plans" said the woman._

_Naruto stared at her confused_

"_If you don't mind me asking Lady Hyuga, um what promise?" he asked._

_Hiyoma laughed upon hearing these words she'd hoped she wouldn't hear them, but had expected it._

"_My dear boy I don't mind at all in fact I would've been surprised if you had remembered. You see when you were about three or four years old Hinata and I found you in the middle of a clearing that I'd thought only we knew about. Hinata walked right up to you and asked you if you were alright. _

_Then you defended us both from a bandit until Lord Hiashi appeared and finished him off he and I had a discussion and agreed to allow you to live with us, but then we found out that Jiriaya had taken you on a training trip. _

_So we waiting for your return then today we got wind that you were back in town and went over to the Hokage to confirm what we were sure we already knew. After he told us that you were indeed back in town he then pulled out a set of adoption paper's and asked us if we'd like to adopt you, we said yes without hesitation" said Lady Hyuga._

_Naruto stared at her dumbstruck wile Hinata started to laugh as if she'd just been told a wonderful joke._

"_You're kidding right? This boy is the same boy that you kept going on and on about being so strong. I bet even Sasuke could beat him and he's a jellyfish" said Hinata._

"_Well if Sasuke can beat me and I can beat you, what does that make you?" asked Naruto._

_Hinata stared at him angrily_

_Then she smiled_

"_Alright then, if you think you're better than me how about we settle this tomorrow?" said Hinata._

_Naruto stared at her confused_

"_Here's the conditions if I win you admit to me being the strongest in our family if you win I'll admit to you being the strongest" said Hinata._

_Naruto stared at her with a look of utter disbelief_

"_Uh okay if it'll get yah off my back" said Naruto._

End Flashback

'_What was I thinking?_ He thought as he sat on the side of his bed his head pounding.

'_I hate fighting and yet there I was agreeing outright to a fight, and for what something stupid_ he thought.

He got up and stood in front of his bedroom window

'_I just pray that it doesn't happen again_ he thought as he looked at his reflection threw the window.

***

Naruto walked onto the very courtyard that he and Hinata had played in nearly a decade ago, but sadly neither remembered.

Hinata was already waiting for him she was doing kata's to warm up wile she waited; she sensed his presents then turned to face him.

"Took you long enough" she said without interrupting her kata's.

"Sorry didn't have a very good sleep. Uh listen this whole thing is stupid can't we settle this some other way?" asked Naruto.

Hinata stopped doing her kata's and started laughing

"You must be new here, because once a Hyuga challenges another clan member to a duel for honor there is no backing out unless one forfeits their life" said Hinata grimly.

Naruto sighed he'd expected her to give such an answer as that.

"If we must fight can we set some ground rules?" asked Naruto.

"As you wish" said Hinata in a bored tone.

"Alright then no killing the first one to fall unconscious loses, do you agree?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded

He sighed

'_Good that will lower the risk slightly_ he thought.

They both took a fighting stance Hinata in her traditional Hyuga stance Naruto had settled into a stance that she wasn't familiar with.

Naruto prayed silently that, what happened before wouldn't happen again.

They both noticed a falling leaf then in a silent agreement they waited for it to hit the ground.

As soon as the leaf touched a blade of grass the two ran at each other, Naruto dodged every attack that Hinata threw at him wile not attacking.

"What's the matter Naruto afraid?" she taunted as they came to a stalemate.

Naruto only smiled this annoyed her and she ran towards him again once again he dodged everyone of her attacks without landing an attack of his own.

They jumped apart again Hinata breathing heavily wile Naruto had barely broken a sweat.

"W-What's going on…You should be down for the count" puffed Hinata.

"Only if you hit me, and from what I can tell you haven't laid a finger on me" said Naruto.

This caused anger to bubble inside of Hinata where it came from she didn't know, but she liked how it felt.

It was the same rage that had given her the power to defeat any adversary her father set up against her wile he trained her.

Naruto looked into Hinata her eyes glowed a bright blue as slitted pupils appeared on her pupiless eyes.

Her teeth had become fang like her hair had started to spike slightly

"Uh Hinata you alright?" asked Naruto as fear crept up his spine like an icy chill.

"I'm fine Naruto, you on the other hand…" she smiled then disappeared before his eyes, Naruto didn't even have time to react.

Before he got a knee to his gut he was then sent flying

'_This chakra what is it_ thought Naruto as he staggered to his feet.

He then felt something extremely hard connect with his face he soon found it was a chakra loaded fist.

Naruto was sure he felt his jaw crack under the pressure, sadly or luckily he couldn't decide, but it wasn't broken.

He flew threw the air and landed on the hard unforgiving ground

'_Looks like I can't take it easy on her anymore_ he thought as he got to his feet.

He then did a single hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said as three clones appeared from puffs of smoke.

He then mentally ordered the clones to attack Hinata she disposed of them rather quickly, wile Naruto was bombarded with the experience they had gained from their fights.

'_A forward attack won't work; neither will a sneak attack with that Byakugan that makes it impossible_ he thought.

"**Throw dirt in her eyes"** came a voice from inside his head.

Naruto, then created another set of Shadow Clones, then sent them to attack her again she once again dispatched them with relative ease.

"I tire of these games Naruto either fight me or I'll destroy you" said Hinata as a cloak of electric blue chakra began to engulf her body.

Naruto backed away slowly fear was etched throughout his entire being; his eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

'_What is she? Her chakra I've never felt something so full of hatred_ he thought as he took a step back.

Suddenly he felt another chakra signature he turned to see

"Jiriaya sensei, thank goodness I sure could use your help" said Naruto grinning.

Jiriaya just stared at him

"Sorry kid but I'm only here to see what the chakra spike was" said Jiriaya.

Naruto's heart fell

"Sensei please her chakra its unnatural I've never felt anything like this before" said Naruto.

"Naruto fight her" was all Jiriaya said.

Naruto stared at Jiriaya like he was a mad man, then his eyes lowered

"Sensei…I can't" he said turning his head away.

"Then I will kill you" said Hinata as the chakra that had enveloped her body took on the form of a cat.

Naruto's fear levels escaladed to new heights as he started to dodge nearly invisible attacks.

"Hinata stop this it isn't you talking or fighting" said Naruto as he and Hinata became deadlocked.

"Not me huh, and here I was thinking my name was Hinata Hyuga" said Hinata pushing Naruto away with strength that she shouldn't have possessed yet.

Naruto flew several yards back before he ended up plastered to a wall this caused Jiriaya to laugh.

"Come on kid I know you're a much better fighter than that, or perhaps I brought the wrong boy with me" said Jiriaya with an evil smirk.

Naruto sighed then pulled himself from the wall his eyes now glowed with fire as he ran towards Hinata.

He then disappeared from her sight Hinata activated her Byakugan but still couldn't find him.

'_So he's finally going to get serious_ thought Jiriaya.

Hinata jumped out of the way as Naruto tried to axe kick her in the head hoping to knock her unconscious.

He then disappeared again then reappeared only to have his punch blocked by Hinata's chakra covered hand.

Naruto pulled back and saw his fingers smoking with chakra burns Naruto began to perform a set of hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison Jutsu" said Naruto as he slammed his hands onto the ground.

Hinata was soon surrounded by a large dome made entirely of solid rock there was a crashing sound as she began to try and break free.

Naruto was breathing heavily

"Hopefully that'll hold her" he said as he fell to his knees.

Jiriaya started to laugh

"I wouldn't take a break just yet" he said pointing to the dome.

Naruto looked to see a large electric blue chakra covered claw smash threw the solid stone.

'_Oh shit_ thought Naruto as he got to his feet.

He started to gather what was left of his chakra then he created a Shadow Clone, it started to poor chakra into his hand. It swirled into a sphere.

Soon Hinata broke threw the dome then he ran at her

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he thrust the swirling chakra ball into her chest she spun backwards into the wall, but her chakra skin protected her.

So she wasn't injured in the least, Naruto fell to his knees

'_That's it I'm spent_ he thought.

"**Giving up already Kit?"** said the voice from within her head.

'_Giving up, sadly that seams to be the only option_ thought Naruto

"**Your only option, no you've got another option"** said the voice.

'_You mean use your power, no I'm not going threw that again last time it cost me someone dear_ thought Naruto as a tear formed in his eyes.

Jiriaya who'd been sitting on top of the wall that surrounded the 'battle field' sighed

'_I'd hoped you'd finally left that go_ he thought.

Jiriaya then jumped out of the way just as his pupil came smashing into the wall causing it to crack in half.

"Naruto she's like you, you've got to use your other power" said Jiriaya

He could her Naruto sigh then he felt another chakra presents one more sinister feeling and even more evil than what was coming from Hinata.

The wall suddenly exploded as red chakra filled the air he then took off towards Hinata and punched her in the stomach sending her flying into the opposite wall.

Then he did a set of hand signs

"_**Demon Fox Style: Demon Repression Jutsu"**_ said Naruto in a growl like tone.

A bright blue glow emintated from Naruto's hands as the chakra that surrounded Hinata began to reseed.

Soon she was sitting against the shattered remains of the wall unconscious

Jiriaya jumped from the wall he was standing on

"Return to the seal Kyuubi" said Jiriaya

Naruto laughed

"_**And why would I want to do a thing like that?"**_ asked Naruto facing Jiriaya to show his eyes were blood red with slitted pupils.

His whisker marks had become thicker and more defined his fingernails had grown to become claws.

Jiriaya sighed and pulled out a piece of paper then stuck it to Naruto's forehead Naruto left out a moan as the red chakra reseeded as well.

Jiriaya turned to see Lord Hyuga running towards him

"Jiriaya what happened?" he asked breathing heavily.

"They had a little tuff and it kinda got out of hand" said Jiriaya.

"Did Hinata do all of this?" asked Hiashi surveying the destruction.

"Yes. Is she even aware of the 7 Tailed Cat sealed within her?" asked Jiriaya.

"Yes, she knows about it, but its power seams to have given her a dual personality usually she's very sweet and well mannered. Until she gets into a fight or she gets angry then the other personality takes hold, and what of Naruto does he know?" asked Hiashi.

Jiriaya shook his head

"He thinks that it's just more powerful form of chakra like Nature Chakra" said Jiriaya

"Why not tell him?" asked Hiashi.

"Because something happened during his training that upset him greatly causing him to never want to use his power ever again, and if he ever knew that he harbored a demon within his body he'd probably commit suicide" said Jiriaya picking up Naruto wile Hiashi lifted Hinata.

They both walked inside the manner and laid them in Hiashi's bed.

***

Naruto awoke to the feeling of something warm and heavy curled up next to him he could smell a perfume that smelled like apple flowers.

He could feel something heavy laying on his chest and something else wrapped around his arm.

He turned his head to see Hinata lying beside him sleeping peacefully he tried to pull his arm from her grasp but she only tightened her hold on him.

'_Why me_ he thought

He decided to try and wake her he began to push her shoulder lightly

"Hinata wake up come on now" he said lightly.

Before long she started to stir her lavender eyes stared into his bright blue ones

"W-What happened?" she said rubbing the sand from her eyes.

"Not sure" said Naruto figuring that telling her might set her off again.

"Awe isn't this sweet" said a woman's voice before a bright flash filled their vision.

"H-Hey what's that for?" asked Naruto

"Oh just a little leverage for later" said Hiyoma with a bright smile.

"Oh mom" said Hinata

"Well I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses" said Hiyoma.

"I-It happened again didn't it?" asked Hinata lowering her head

"Don't worry Hinata nobody was hurt" said Naruto rubbing her back as she started to cry.

Hinata sighed with relief

"Well I hope you two are happy thanks to your little stunt you've both missed class today" said Hiyoma.

"Oh well it was worth it" said Naruto falling back into bed

"Oh really" said Hiyoma evilly.

"What's with the look?" asked Naruto.

"Uh you don't know what mother does when we miss lessons do you?" said Hinata with fear in her voice.

* * *

The Genin Exams next chap don't miss it


	4. The Genin Exams

I liked how this one turned out I hope you do too

* * *

Naruto fell into his bed as soon as his face hit his pillow he left out a muffled moan every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire.

'_Remind me to never miss another day at the Academy again_ he thought as he lay there.

Flashback

_"Well since niether of you two could go to classes today you get to help me with the cleaning" said Hiyoma._

_Naruto sighed thinking that it was going to be something much worse, but Hinata trembled in fear Naruto looked at her with a questioning look._

_"What's the matter Hinata?" he whispered as they got out of bed and followed Hiyome to the kitchens for their first cleaning assignment._

_"When you clean something you'd better make sure that their isn't even the smallest speck of dirt" was all Hinata whispered back._

_They entered the Kitchen to see it was relitively clean accept for a few dishes in the sink from breakfast earlier in the day another Hyuga entered carrying a large load of dishes from lunch._

_"Alright you two your first order of business will be to wash all of these dishes" said Hiyoma._

_'__**This'll be a snap**__ thought Naruto he then began to start to make a hand sign_

_"Oh and no Jutsu or Byakugan" said Hiyoma._

_Hinata's face went from shocked to terrified _

_"Yes, ma'am" they both said before they got started._

_Two Hours Later..._

_Naruto and Hinata stood before a large stack of freshly cleaned dishes they were awaiting Hiyoma to come in and inspect their work._

_They didn't wait long as she came threw the door with a bright smile on her face_

_"Well lets see how you tow did" she said activating her Byakugan her face cringed in an instant._

_"Rewash them" was all she said before turning around and walking away._

_Naruto looked at Hinata with shock_

_"Is she serious?" he asked her once he was sure Lady Hyuga was out of earshot _

_"Yes, she's dead serious that's why I never missed a day at the Academy if I could help it" said Hinata as she began to refill the sink._

_Two More Hours Later..._

_Naruto and Hinata once again stood before a stack of re-cleaned dishes as Hiyoma entered the room_

_She activated her Byakugan then smiled_

_"Very good you two not a single speck" she said._

_Naruto made to leave when he was stopped_

_"And just where do you think you're going?" she asked._

_"We're finished aren't we, I was going to go and find Jiriaya and ask him to help me train for a little bit" said Naruto._

_"Sorry to burst your bubble Naruto, but you are not finished yet and Jiriaya is away on a mission for the Hokage" said Hiyoma._

_  
Naruto sighed and returned to his possition beside Hinata_

_"Your next assignment will be to clean every serfice of this kitchen" said Hiyoma._

_What little color that was in Hinata's face from being told she was going to have to wash dishes drained away completely._

_"And once again you are not allowed to use Jutsu or your Byakugan" said Hiyoma she then walked out the kitchen and returned with a large metal bucket and two sponges._

_Naruto took the sponge's and bucketm, Lady Hyuga then turned and left them to their work_

_"Hinata uh how exactly does she want this done?" he asked as he began to fill the bucket._

_"She wants us to scrub until the water in the bucket is as clear as it is when we fill it up" said Hinata._

_Naruto sighed as he pulled the bucket out of the sink then took it over to Hinata, for the first time since he'd entered he got a good look at the kitchen._

_To his right was a long counter covered in stainless steel, beside that was a large oven and stove both made of stainless steel, to his left. Was the sink in which he and Hinata had just spent the last four hours cleaning dishes out of he sighed as he dunked his sponge into the water and began to work._

_Three Hours Later..._

_Lady Hyuga came in to check on their progress much to her surprise the kitchen was so clean she could see her reflection in the checker board tiled floor._

_She activated her Byakugan and smiled again_

_"Well done you two, I must say you completed this faster than I'd thought" she said eyeing them suspiciously before she walked over to Naruto._

_"A little too fast" she said as she then grabbed Naruto by his ear_

_"Ouch! hey what did I do?" he asked as she dragged him with her._

_"I told you not to use __**any **__Jutsu and you disobeyed me, and now you must be punished" said Hiyoma as she dragged him to another training ground that was occupied by a boy wearing._

_A gray shirt with kaki shorts his black hair reached the middle of his back, he turned to face Hiyoma and Naruto_

_"L-Lady Hyuga what may I do for you?" asked Neji politely wile his eyes clearly showed nothing, but malice._

_"Neji you are to deminstrait on Naruto how to block all of his chakra points" said Hiyoma finally letting go of Naruto._

_"Naruto, you mean __**the**__ Naruto the one who chased me around the yard with a stick because I hit Hinata?" asked Neji._

_"Yes" said Hiyoma noticing Neji's smirk when she answered._

_She then turned around_

_"I'll be back for him before supper please besure and let him live" said Hiyoma as she walked out of sight._

_Naruto watched as Nejit took the traditional Hyuga fighting stance he gulped as Neji began to block he chakra points then unblock them only to reblock them a few seconds later._

End Flashback

Naruto heard a faint knock on his door

"Come in" he said his voice still muffled from the pillow.

He turned his head to see his visitor was Hinata

"Whats wrong?" he asked getting to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry mother punished you more" said Hinata timidly

"Don't worry about it if that's all she's got then I'm lucky, because Jiriaya's fear and physical training was nothing compaired to that you literaly faced death before you got ready to eat breakfast" said Naruto.

He patted the side of his bed beckoning Hinata to sit down beside him she still had a sad look on her face, Naruto knew there was something else bothering her.

"Now why not tell me what's really wrong?" asked Naruto.

Hinata sat on his bed side silent for several minutes before a slow steady stream of tears began to run down her cheek's.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"Y-You must think that I'm a monster because of what's happened to me" she said her voice muffled from her pressing her face into his chest.

Naruto sat their in a slight shock before he took her face and gently raised it to meet his own

"Hinata you've got a problem that doesn't by any means make you a monster" said Naruto.

"B-But cousin Neji say's that because of the demon inside me that's all I am" said Hinata.

"Demon? What demon?" he asked her

"I'm the vessel for the 7 Tailed Cat" said Hinata now crying even harder.

Naruto stared at her confused

"So what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Everything, it means I'll never be normal I'm hated by just about everyone in the clan and if word got out around the village that I'm a Jinchuuriki it would mean the end of the clan" said Hinata as more tears filled her eyes.

Naruto stared at her unfased as if they'd been talking about the weather this entire time

"So?" he said finally after a long silence.

"So what?" asked Hinata

"So why can't you be normal?" he asked

"Because...I'm...a...demon" she sobed into his chest.

Naruto pulled her from his chest agian the looked into her eyes

"Your second personality its a fake isn't it?" he asked her in a serious tone.

Hinata nodded slowly, not really wondering how he knew about that.

"In case you're wondering Neji told me wile he was beating the crap out of me...or so he thought" said Naruto with a smile.

"Now then lets take a peak and see if we can't get that cat of your to be have" said Naruto.

He started to do a set of hand signs wile Hinata was thinking of something completely different.

_'H-He's going to.._ she thought

Once Naruto finished the hand signs his right hand glowed bright red

"Now Hinata I think its time that you had a little chat with your cat don't you" said Naruto.

Hinata looked at him confused as he reached forwards and touched her forehead she fell backwards onto the bed

"Sweet dreams" he said as he carried her back to her room.

****

Hinata opened her eyes for find herself lying on a stone floor that was covered in water like a pipe had exploded somewhere, she stood up and noticed that wile she'd been lying in water her hair, skin and cloaths were dry.

'_Odd_ she thought before walking down the hallway.

The walls were lit with what appeared to be electrical lights, she walked down the seemingly endless corridor before she came to a large wooden door she pushed it open and walked inside.

The sight that greeted her scared her gutless, standing before her in large chains each etched with the kanji for seal was a large electric blue cat its seven tails were wrapped around its body as it lay on the ground staring at her.

Its large bright blue eyes were easily the size of Hinata's body the slitted pupils scanned Hinata her large nose sniffed the air taking in her scent.

"**Come closer child so that I may devour your flesh**" said the cat barring its fang like teeth.

Hinata felt like she was about to faint when she felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder, she turned to see Naruto standing behind her a small smile was curled upon his face.

"**Ah two morsels that I will dinne upon**" said the cat

"Face it Hinata show it that you're the boss" whispered Naruto in Hinata's ear.

His voice caused her to gain some comfidence she turned her attention to the cat then took a deep breath

"Y-You are sealed in my body, and for that I want rent, your chakra will do nicely" said Hinata.

The cat began to laugh

"**I like you child, very well I will grant you my power anytime you have need of it**" said the cat.

"Hinata tell him that under no sercomstances is he to take control of your body ever again" said Naruto.

Hinata smiled and repeated the words.

"**Very well child I won't take control of your body without your permission**" said the Cat.

Hinata then felt herself being drawn away from where ever she was like someone had attached a lasso to her body and was pulling her back before long she'd opened her eyes.

***

She looked around to see that the room was completely empty she soon realized she was in her own room, she smiled and got out of her bed and walked quietly to Naruto's room.

She entered to see Naruto lying on his bed his body covered in a cold sweat he was thrashing about as if he were fighting some invisible enemy suddenly he bolted upright.

"Isaribi!" he said before he looked around the room his eyes focused in on his surroundings his breath came in sharp and heavy he brought his hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Naruto...are you alright?" asked Hinata timidly.

Naruto's attention shifted as he looked to see Hinata standing beside him

"S-Sorry had a little bit of a nightmare" said Naruto with a smile as he brushed it off.

"I just wanted to thank you" said Hinata

"For what?" asked Naruto.

"For helping me control the Seven Tails" said Hinata

"Hinata that was all you I was here sleeping you've been in the dream state for a few hours" said Naruto.

"A few hours, but how is that possible?" asked Hinata.

"Depending on what the person needs or is doing the mind will trick the sense's into believing it is either later or earlier than it really is as well as create image's to help it with a difficult problem such as facing a demon within" said Naruto.

"So you mean that when I saw you in my mind it was..."

"Just a dream, yes" Naruto finished for her.

Hinata smiled to herself she'd just used Naruto's image to help her confront a demon and win

'_Wait why am I thinking something like that? could it be that, no there's no way_...she thought.

Naruto looked at her blank expression and took it as a sign that she was still digesting this bit of information he fell back into his pillow suddenly Hinata's mind started to work again.

"Who's Isaribi?" she asked

Naruto's smile fadded from his face so quick that it disturbed Hinata

"Never you mind, now let me get to sleep otherwise I won't be able to get up in time for class, you should too" said Naruto rolling over signaling the conversation to be over.

Hinata hung her head knowing that she'd just struck a nerve that she hadn't intentionally ment to do.

"S-Sorry" she whispered before leaving

'_So am I_ thought Naruto as a silent tear fell from his eye he soon fell asleep.

***

_"Naruto you and Isaribi get out of here, I'll hold em off as best I can" said Jiriaya _

_"No, I won't leave you behind" said Naruto._

_"Naruto don't argue do it..." the rest of his voice was cut off by a blinding flash of light he could hear a loud scream_

_"Isaribi!" he shouted_

***

Naruto bolted upright his body covered in a cold sweat his mouth felt dry he was still shaking from the dream that he'd just experinced he looked around the room to see he was still in his room.

He looked out the window to see the sun was just starting to creep up over the horizen he sighed as he got showered and dressed

'_I'm sorry Isaribi_ he thought as he sat back down on the side of his bed he heard a knock on his door then Lady Hyuga entered.

"Oh good your dressed breakfast is...Naruto?" she said looking at him with concern.

She walked inside and sat down on the bed next to him

"Naruto?" she said again.

Naruto stared out the window as if entranced by the rising sun suddenly a small tear fell from his face as a memory replayed itself in his mind.

"Naruto...you alright?" asked Lady Hyuga gently.

Her voice seemed to have snapped Naruto out of his trance

"Huh...what" he said confused then he looked to see Lady Hyuga looking at him concerned.

"Oh sorry Lady Hyuga I must've been day dreaming, my sincer opoligies" said Naruto bowing his head.

Lady Hyuga smiled slightly

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not right now" said Naruto looking away.

Lady Hyuga nodded then stood up

"Well breakfast is ready so unless you want to go to the Adcademy hungery I'd suggest you move your butt" said Lady Hyuga.

Naruto smiled and nodded thankful that she'd decided to let the conversation drop for now.

Lady Hyuga was about to walk out his bedroom door before she stopped and turned to face him again.

"You know you don't have to keep calling me Lady Hyuga you can call me _Mom_ you know" she said with a smile.

Naruto smirked slightly

"Yes, ma'am" he said as he followed her out of the room and to the dinning room.

***

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come forward to take your exam" said Iruka to the group of students that were still waiting to take their examination's, Naruto stepped forewards they were taking their exams inside of a gym.

The floors where hardwood with four gray stone walls surrounding them each wall had four or five windows that allowed the bright sunlight flood the building, in the middle of the building was a small desk there sat Iruka, and a man with dark gray hair, though he didn't look like a man out of his early to mid twenties.

"Naruto this is Mizuki Sensei he will be helping with the testing today, the rules are simple you will be told to complete at least three Jutsu's that are believed to be standered for any Genin." said Iruka as Naruto stepped forwards.

"First off please deminstrate a Substitution Jutsu" said Iruka

Naruto nodded then in a puff of smoke had become a log with the reel Naruto was standing in front of the rest of the students.

"Well done, now preform a Transfromation Jutsu" said Iruka.

Naruto nodded agian

"Transform" he said as he was engulfed in a puff of smoke then he became a prefect copy of Iruka before he changed back in another puff of smoke.

"Excelent Naruto, now for your final test please preform a Standard Clone Jutsu" said Iruka.

Naruto nodded then preformed a single hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said as three copies of himself appeared behind him in a large puff of smoke.

"Failed" said Iruka as the clones disperced.

Naruto looked at him dumbstruck wile Mizuki seemed distrubed

"But Iruka he created three Shadow Clones that's well and beyonde any Genin level Jutsu" said Mizuki.

"I did not tell him to produce a Shadow Clone I told him to produce a _Standard_ Clone and there for he fails" said Iruka.

"Hold it I miss heard you I thought you said a Clone Jutsu I didn't hear you say a Standard Clone Jutsu" said Naruto starting to blur threw a set of hand signs

"Clone Jutsu" he said as three of him shimmered into existance.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can only let you have one try, you fail" said Iruka.

Naruto sighed and hung his head as Iruka began to call out the rest of the classes names.

***

Naruto stood in at the front of the Academy waiting for Hinata, he didn't have to wait long as she came running up to meet him a brand new Konoha headband tied around her neck.

Her smile fadded when she saw Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Naruto smiled and looked at her

"Oh well suff happens" he said laughing he then turned to face the unconvinced Hinata.

He then grabbed her hand

"Come on your father and mother are going to want to know how good you've done" he said cheerfully as he litterally dragged her threw the village before they came to a halt halfway to the Hyuga Complex.

Lord and Lady Hyuga were standing there after Naruto had nearly run into them.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" asked Lady Hyuga

"We came to find you, look at what Hinata did" said Naruto who was still clutching Hinata's hand pulled her forwards to draw the attention to the red faced heiress.

Both Lady and Lord Hyuga's faces lit up as they took notice of Hinata's headband

"And I've got a surprise for both of you" said Lady Hyuga rubbing her stomach

"Hinata, Naruto your going to be a big brother and sister" said Lady Hyuga.

"Thats fantastic congadulations Lady Hyuga, Lord Hyuga, Hinata" said Naruto.

Lord Hyuga on the other hand had his attention drawn to something else

"Naruto, where's your headband?" asked Lord Hyuga.

The smile on Naruto's face grew so wide that it looked like it might have been painfull, he then began to rub the back of his head

"Well you see..." he then told them the events of that had transpired up until he'd seen Hinata.

"So, that's why I don't have my headband" said Naruto still rubbing the back of his head with a cheshire cat grin.

Hiashi looked outraged as did Hiyoma

"Well have a little talk with Iruka emidiatly" said Lord Hyuga

Naruto raised his arms up

"No, no really its alright I'll just retake the exam in six months its no big deal" said Naruto trying to reassure them.

"Naruto that's not the point you used a Clone Jutsu there is no such thing as a Standard Clone" said Lord Hyuga

"No, please its alright theres no need to cause any trouble, like I said I didn't listen properly its my fault not his" said Naruto.

Lord Hyuga looked at his wife who gave him a stern nod.

"Naruto I'm sorry, but I won't stand by the wayside and allow this injustic to take place" said Lord Hyuga.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto

They were all soon surrouned by at least thirty Shadow Clones

"Please don't do it I said its fine I'll just retake the test in six months like I said I would" said Naruto.

"B-But Naruto think about what you're doing you've got skills that surpass most Jounin level ninja why not just let us handle it" said Lady Hyuga.

"Because I would only be gaining my posion because of who I know and that's not how I want to raise in the ranks if there's one thing that living with Jiriaya Sensei taught me its how to wait"said Naruto.

Lord Hyuga nodded

"If that is your choice then we will respect it" said Lord Hyuga as Lady Hyuga started to open her mouth to protest only to close it.

"Thank you Lord and Lady Hyuga" said Naruto.

"There is one condition though" said Lord Hyuga

Naruto's interest was peaked

"What is it?" he asked politely

"If you are going to be living under my roof as my adopted son then you would do well to start calling me father and her mother" said Lord Hyuga pointing from himself to Lady Hyuga.

"Yes, Lord Hy- oop I mean Father" said Naruto smiling as the word felt funny to him.

"Now then lets go back to the house and celebrate Hinata becoming a Genin" said Lady Hyuga

Naruto smiled

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up" he said looking at something other then the three and a half people standing before him.

Lord Hyuga nodded then walked on ahead with his wife and daughter behind him

"Don't be too long Naruto" said Hiashi turning his head slightly

"I won't" said Naruto once he was sure they were out of sight he walked towards a desserted building he'd sensed a large chakra signature coming from it and he didn't want the others to get involved in case it was an enemy ninja.

He walked inside of the decaying building that might have been a hotel at one time only to have been uncared for, the Lord only knows how long the faded purple pain was peeling off the wall revealing ancient, rotten wood the floors where covered in a dirty, gray carpet. The windows had all been smashed out by either vandals, or nartural elements.

A large wooden desk sat in front of Naruto a thick layer of dust was settled upon it to show that it hand't been touched for several years behind it was what might have been a key rack and mail shelvs.

He looked around trying to find where the chakra signature was comming from only to come up empty each time, he was starting to thing he was imagining things when a figure raised up from behind the desk.

It was Mizuki Senei his gray hair was covered with the cloth of his headband the meatle plate with the Konoha symbol eched into it reflected the light from the sun his skin was well tanned from the many mission's that had need of him to be out in the sun.

He was wearing a dark gray vest that housed many pockest over top of a dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants and opened toed sandals

"Mizuki Sensei what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

A smile curled upon Mizuki's lips

"Naruto how would you like to become a Genin" asked Mizuki

"I'd love to but sadly I'll have to wait six more months until the next exams" said Naruto.

The smile on Mizuki's face only grew

"What if I told you I knew of anothe way" said Mizuki.

It was Naruto's turn to smile

"I'm listening" he said.

* * *

Ooh wonder if Naruto will accept the offer, wait I'm the author I already know sadly you don't know yet so I'd better get writing.

I'd like to give my thanks to those who've read and reviewed and ask they continue to give me feed back


	5. You Are the Kyuubi

I got this up a little quicker than I expected, now lets find out what it was Mizuki wants Naruto to do.

* * *

Naruto walked to the Hyuga Complex alone he'd just finished his conversation with Mizuki Sensie, the more he thought about it the more he shook his head his mind was filled with anxiety.

'_What do I do?_ he thought as the conversation started to replay itself in his mind

Flashback

_"I'm litening" said Naruto as he stared at Mizuki Sensei his being filled with hope that he might yet be able to become a Genin_

_Mizuke smiled upon hearing and seeing Naruto's face light up with hope _

_"All you have to do is steal a scroll from the Hokage without being caught then meet me in the forest just beyoned the school training grounds, where that old storage shed is" said Mizuki._

_Naruto looked at Mizuki with a shocked face _

_"Isn't their another way?" he asked praying that Mizuki would say yes._

_"No, Naruto there is no other way other than waiting six months for the next exam" said Mizuki firmly._

_Naruto sighed_

_"Then I'll just have to wait" he said sadly turing away from Mizuki._

_He suddenly felt hands grab his shoulders and forcably turn him around, Naruto looking into the now angry face of Mizuki Sensei._

_"M-Mizuki Sensei what are you doing?" asked Naruto trying to break free from his grasp._

_MIzuki sighed_

_"Naruto I tried to be friendly with you and ask you to do this, but now I'm afraid I'll have to force my hand" said Mizuki with a slightly hurt look on his face._

_Naruto looked at him agrilly_

_"What do you mean?" he said_

_"Well if you don't do this then I'll have no choice, but to make sure that Hinata's Genin status is revoked" said Mizuki an evil grin appeared on his face wile Naruto's face fell._

_He'd stopped struggling with a sigh he looked back up at Mizuki who was smiling triumphantly_

_"Fine...you win...I'll get your scroll" said Naruto as he felt Mizuki release him._

_Naruto made to turn away when Mizuki stopped him again._

_"And no tricks now, we wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Hinata that might jeapordize her future" said Mizuki inoccently Naruto sighed and nodded in agreement before he walked away._

End Flashback

He soon found himself entering the gates of the Hyuga Compound

'_Why didn't I just fight kill him, he's a traitor_ thought Naruto.

'_Yes, but who's to say it wasn't just a clone?_ he answered himself.

'_Then what was Jiriaya training me for all of those years, if I can't tell the difference between a clone the real thing by now_ thought Naruto.

'_Your vow?_ he answered himself again.

Naruto's thought remaind silent as a small tear ran down his cheek

"I will never allow that to happen agian" he whispered as he entered the house.

He came to the sight of Hinata, Lady Hyuga and Lord Hyuga waiting for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I ran into Mizuki Sensei and he wanted to talk to me about something" said Naruto putting on his biggest smiling face and had probably a little too much enthusiasum in his voice, but both Lord and Lady Hyuga seemed to have not noticed as they lead him to the dinning room.

***

Dinner was a large steaming bowl of Miso Soup and bread, Lord Hyuga rapped his glass with his in order to gain the attention of everyone in the room

"Today I would like to congradulate my daugther on becoming a Genin" said Lord Hyuga proudly as everyone one in the room clapped and yelled their congradulations to Hinata.

Naruto smiled even wider as he too join in on the congradulations, he looked at Hinata to see her face was as red as a tomato, but it wasn't full of embarrassment or happiness, but rather concern or sadness, he couldn't tell reading people was never one of his strong suits.

They finished their dinner then began to head off to bed, Naruto made his way down the hallway when he stopped.

"Naruto, you alright?" asked Hinata timidly.

Naruto put on his smile then turned to face her

"Of course Hinata why wouldn't I he" he said.

"Naruto you're lying" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her confused

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Naruto I can usually tell when something is bothering someone and something is definantly bothering you" said Hinata crossing her arms accross her chest.

"Nah I'm fine...really" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata stared at him sceptiaclly, then shook her head and made to walk away, then she stopped and turned her head.

"You know Naruto if there's something bothering you, you can always tell me" she said before heading down the hallway.

Naruto's smile fell from his face as he too turned around and walked back to his room he walked inside and turned and locked the door. He then walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and mask he then replace the clothes he was wearing with these.

***

Naruto raced accross the roof tops of Konoha his foot steps as sighlent as the moonless sky, Naruto soon came to his destination the Hokage's tower he walked up the side of the brick red building before he slipped sighlently into an open window.

Naruto landed inside the Hokage's office luckily the Hokage appeared to have left early, he did a quick searies of hand signs

"Chakra Revealation Jutsu" he whispered as he looked around the room to see nothing out of the ordinary, he did another set of hand signs.

"Chakra Cloaking Jutsu" he whispred as he said this the room suddenly glowed bright blue as lines of chakra appeared in intracet designs like that of a spiders web.

'_Very clever_ thought Naruto as he noticed that the desk was the only thing that wasn't covered in the chakra web, he made his way over to the desk careful not to break the chakra that was flowing on the floor.

He oped the drawers one after another until he found one that had a rather large scroll within it the drawer itself was covered with tags that were set to go off if the scroll were removed.

Naruto did another set of hand signs then pulled out a rock

"Weight Transfer Jutsu" he whispered as he quickly replaced the scroll with the now blue glowing rock, he closed the drawer then jumped out the window leaving everything exactly as he'd left it minus one scroll.

***

Mizuki smiled as he watched Naruto enter the Hokage's building, his smile only grew as a few moments later he exited the building with a large scroll, he then started running down the street he was on until he came upon a small house.

He ran inside and barged in

"Lord Hokage, I've...I've just seen Naruto...he...he was...carrying...the Forbidden Scroll" said Mizuki breathing heavily.

The Hokage looked at Mizuki in shock

"Are you certian?" he asked sternly.

Mizuki nodded his face was serious wile in the back of his mind he was smiling as everything was going according to plan.

The Hokage sighed

"Very well go out and search for him, I'll assemble the rest of the Jounin and Chunin in the village to aid in the search" said The Hokage.

"Yes, Lord Hokage" said Mizuki bowing respectfully before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Naruto why would you do something like this?_ thought the Hokage finding himself wishing that Jiriaya was still here, but he'd left early this morning to get some 'research' in another village.

***

Naruto made his way threw the village roof tops until he came to the Accademy Training Grounds, he ran threw the area until he came to the forest beyoned it, he was now hopping from tree branch to tree branch.

Before he spotted the shed that Mizuki had told him about, he jumped down and leaned the scroll against the wall wile he took a lotus position and waited for Mizuki to eventually show up.

***

Hinata stared out her window deep in thought about how Naruto looked at dinner tonight.

'_Something was bothering him, I just know it_ she thought as she stared at the starry moonless sky, her bedroom gave her the perfect view of the village she suddenly noticed someone running accross the rooftops.

At first glance she ignored him or her thinking they were just an Anbu on a mission, that was until she noticed the large scroll he was carrying, she activated her Byakugan and what she saw threw the cloth mask.

Caused her to become curious

'_Whats Naruto doing out with a scroll at this time of night? _she thought as she jumped out of her window and headed off after him.

"**Be careful Kitten something's not right about the air tonight**" came the Seven Tails from within Hinata's mind.

'_I will Nanabi_ thougth Hinata as she was soon hopping from roof top to roof top chasing Naruto only a few yards ahead.

She followed him into the forrest just beyoned the Academy Training Grounds.

'_What's Naruto doing all the way out here?_ she thought as he came to a stop in front of a rusty run down storage shed.

***

Naruto heard a light thud as something landed on the ground, he turned to where the sound came from expecting to see Mizuki, only to get a surprise and see Hinata walking threw the tree's.

"H-Hinata what are you doing here?" he asked threw a muffled voice.

"Naruto I think the question is, what are you doing here?" she said crossing her arms.

Naruto sighed as he removed his mask

"The reason I'm here is none of your business, but you shouldn't be here now please leave" said Naruto.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain what you're doing here with that scroll" said Hinata firmly.

Naruto sighed wishing she wouldn't be so stubborn and just leave, when he heard another faint rustling sound.

Then Mizuki appeared before them with a smile on his face.

"Mizuki Sensei what are you doing here?" asked Hinata

"Hinata, I'm here to apprehend this demon" said Mizuki with a smile.

"D-Demon?" said Hinata slightly worried that he was referring to her.

"Yes, the demon standing behind you" said Mizuki Hinata turned around suddenly in fear, only to see Naruto behind her.

"What demon?" said Hinata as something tugged at the back of her mind telling her that something was off.

"Why I'm talking about the..."

"No, Mizuki" came a voice from within the tree's there was an rustling of leaves as Iruka appeared from the tree's.

"Its forbidden" said Iruka.

Mizuki's face suddenly curled into a manical smile

"I don't care, Naruto didn't you ever wonder why everyone treated you like trash, why the Hokage made one of the Sannin take you away for ten years?" asked Mizuki.

"No, Mizuki it's forbidden" said Iruka preforming a set of hand signs only to be stopped as a giant shuriken flew into his chest, he fell to the ground as a pool of blood flowed onto the dry grassy ground.

"Iruka Sensei!" shouted Hinata.

Mizuki laughed

"Now then where was I?" he said acting like he was thinking then his face lit up

"Oh yes now I remember I was about to tell you the reason that you _are_ hated by the villagers so much, it because you are the Kyuubi" said Mizuki

Tears streamed from Naruto's eyes

"T-That's not...true" he said in an almost whisper like tone.

"Oh but it is, you see Naruto the Kyuubi was never really killed it was just a cover up, no the Kyuubi was sealed inside a baby boy, you to be specific so you see...you are the Kyuubi!" said Mizuki manically.

Naruto's body seamed to shut down as his mind proccessed the information,

'_I-I'm the Kyuubi, I'm responseable for the death's of countless people_ he thought as his eyes unfocused.

"No, it's not true it can't be true Naruto is not the Kyuubi" said Hinata.

Mizuki laughed even more

"Oh but he is my dear young lady, now then I was going to have him join me as I took the scroll on my way to the Village Hidden in the Rain, but I think I'll just kill you instead, then you will conferm my story. I will become a great hero in the village for finally ridding it of the Kyuubi once and for all" said Mizuki.

There was a small snicker, then Iruka got to a sitting position, Hinata ran over to him to try and help.

"Y...You're...w...wrong...Mizuki...Naruto isn't the Kyuubi, he's just a small boy... and he's a hero" said Iruka falling to his knees with Hinata still trying to brace him into a sitting position.

Mizuki laughed as he stared at Naruto who was still in a state of shock, he then drew a kunai from a holster in on his right leg

"Well looks like the Kyuubi will have to victums" said Mizuki with a grin as he left the kunai fly towards them.

Hinata closed her eyes as she waited for the cold metal to pearce her skin and kill her when she heard the sound of metal hitting metal she opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her.

"Naruto?" she said.

Naruto turned to face her his eyes showed the same fire they had when he'd been told by Jiriaya to stop holding back he then turned to face Mizuki

'_I won't let it happen agian_ he thought as an image flashed threw his mind.

He then brought the index and middle fingers on both hand together in a T shape

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as a single Shadow clone appeared, Naruto reached his right palm to the clone who started to pour chakra into his hand it soon began to swirl.

"W-What technique is that" said Mizuki as fear showed threw his eyes.

The clone dissappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto then ran towards Mizuki who was frozen in for what he was seeing wasn't a boy, but a monster

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto as he pressed the orb into Mizuki's chest there was a large explosion as Mizuki flew threw several trees before stopping twenty yards away, Naruto then began another set of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he took a deep breath then exhailed blowing a large ball of flames from his mouth Mizuki jumped out of the way just as the fireball flew by destroying several yards worth of tree's.

He got too his feet only to get kicked in the side of the head by Naruto and sent flying threw another tree, Naruto then did another set of hand signs that had popped into his head, where he learned them he didn't know, then the name of the Jutsu appeared in his mind as well.

"Demon Fox Style: Kyuubi Inferno Jutsu!" he shouted as he took in another breath then blew out green flames that had taken on the from of a dog sized fox, it left out what sounded like a menicing howl then it crashed into Mizuki severly burning his entire right side.

Naruto smirked at he looked at the now trembling Mizuki, he could feel a wave of killer intent fill his mind like a poison as red chakra began to cover his body, his eyes were no longer the bright blue, but a deep blood red with vertical slits for pupils.

His fingernails had lengthend to claws, the taste of blood filled his mouth as his teeth lengthened and sharpened causing his gums to bleed slightly, his canine's grew past his lips slightly.

His blone hair now had a red tint to it, the red chakra poured off of him in waves that singed the grass with every step he took, the fear that filled Mizuki's eyes was like a beautiful painting of some far-away landscape.

Naruto then pulled a kunia out of the pouch on Mizuki's leg

"N...No, please h...have mercy" said Mizuki.

Naruto snickered

"_**Sorry all out of mercy**_" he then thrust raised his arm up and made to slash it down when he felt something wrap itself around him, he turned to see a tear stained Hinata

"Naruto please stop" she pleaded.

Naruto growled

"_**Why this filth tried to kill you, he deserves to die**_" said Naruto he turned his attention back to Mizuki

"Naruto please no more he's had enough the Hokage can deal with him just please stop" said Hinata.

Naruto sighed, the red chakra began to reseed his eyes flickered between red and blue before they settled on blue, his fingernails and teeth reseeded back to their original length's.

His whisker marks that had become darker and more defined where now thinner and almost scar like.

Naruto then dropped the kunai his face showed nothing, but sadness.

"Come on Naruto lets get Iruka Sensei to the hospital" said Hinata as she pulled Iruka's right arm accross her shoulders.

Naruto nodded as he made his way towards Iruka then, he stopped and turned to face Mizuki again who was now unconscious, he then turned back to Iruka and Hinata and pulled Iruka's left arm over his shoulders and the trio made started to make their way out of the forest.

Suddenly Hinata stopped Naruto looked over at her couriously, they'd only walked a few yards from Mizuki when all of a sudden she collapsed.

Naruto dropped Iruka carefully onto the ground then rushed over to Hinata she was lying in a pool of blood, Naruto turned her over to see a kunai sticking out of her back, the same kunai that he was going to use on Mizuki.

Naruto turned to Mizuki who was now laughing hystarically

"Got her" he said as he got to his feet then brushed himself off.

"I must say Naruto I'm impressed that you actually managed to land several attacks on me, but in the end I'm still on a whole other level" said Mizuki.

Image's from Naruto's past stared to flood his mined, up until this point then everything went black, rage began to run threw his viens like a poison slowly eating away his humaninty.

The air around him began to shimmer as it became heated soon red chakra started to spiral from his body into the sky, Mizuki's smirk disappeared from his face as he looked into the sky to see the chakra take on the form of the Kyuubi's head.

"W-What is this" he said in fear as the chakra began to envelope Naruto's entire being, suddenly he left out a earth shattering roar that echoed throughout the entire village, Mizuki pulled out a Kunia.

As the chakra around Naruto began to take the form of a One Tailed fox.

* * *

Author Style: Evil Cliffhanger Jutsu

I thought this would make just the perfect little cliff hanger, and for those of you who are wondering, no Naruto will not have any control over the Kyuubi's chakra.

Thanks for reading please review


	6. I'm the Kyuubi?

Thought I'd try a little different writing style this time hope it turned out to everyone's liking, if not oh well can't please everyone

* * *

Mizuki took a step backwards as fear clutched his throat threatening to crush his wind pipe, the air around Naruto became stifling hot sweat poured down Mizuki's neck causing him to flinch from the sudden cold feeling. Naruto stared at him like a wild animal that had just located its prey his blood red eyes scanned Mizuki, as if waiting for him to make a move or deciding the best way to obliterate him. Naruto took a step forwards, the grass hissed beneath his feet as his chakra cloak burned it black, his chakra tail twitched with anticipation.

"_**I swore upon my dying breath that I would never allow something like this to happen again**_" said Kyuubi-Naruto as a tear hissed on his face before it dried away.

"_**I promissed that I would never allow someone presscious to me to be harmed again**_"

"_**I promissed I would never allow myself to become like this again, a...monster**_" another tear hissed on his face that was now inches from Mizuki's own.

"_**But you killed her you made me break my promisses, and now...I'm going to break you**_" said Kyuubi-Naruto in a growl like tone.

MIzuki's fear only increased as he heard these words, his body wouldn't move no matter how much he tried to force it, he suddenly found himself flying threw the air his face felt like someone had hit it with a brick. He then felt something just as hard hit him in the back causing him to fly straight up into the air he looked up to see Naruto above him and falling towards him. His leg was sticking out his heel was aimed right for his chest, there was nothing he could do as he felt three or four of his ribs shatter before he was sent plummeting back to earth. He was spinning on as he spun on his side he caught a glimps of something move past him before he felt a large rock smash him in the face causing him to do a front flip then land on the hard unforgiving ground.

He, gasped as pain racked his now broken body he was sure that his spine was fractured his arms and legs were broken his skull throbbing as a small trickle of blood was felt running down the side of his face from somewhere on his head. He looked up to see two bright red glowing orbs that appeared to be owned by a large red glowing fox, then Naruto's body came into focus, he then flet himself being raised to meet Naruto's fernal face the slitted pupils narrowed as Naruto stared at him. Then he felt himself being thrown threw the air the wind whistled threw his ears, he then cried out in pain as his back it a tree causing it to break in half. He fell to the ground wishing that he'd leave consciousness, but saddly he was going to have to be awake threw this living Hell.

He could here Naruto's foot steps draw closer, a low growl filled his body with fear as he felt himself now knocking on deaths door Naruto grabbed Mizuki and threw him into the air once again. Then he jumped up after him, he began to deliver a series of punches and kicks that caused him to be thrown higher and higher into the sky, before Naruto used his chakra to fly higher in the sky than Mizuki he axe kicked him in the back causing him to be sent plummeting to earth at an alarming rate. Naruto then acted like he was going to reach for Mizuki with his bare hand only instead of his hand the chakra claw that came from the cloak shot downwards towards Mizuki, it increased in size before it finally smashed Mizuki into the ground. Naruto left out an ear splitting roar before he landed on the gorund next ot Mizuki who was still miraculasly alive Naruto growled as he picked Mizuki up once again. Mizuki stared at him with hate filled eyes

"Go...ahead...end it...demon" he spat at Naruto.

Naruto's anger exploded causing the chakra that surrouned him to fluxuate the torn shirt that bearly covered Mizuki's body started to smoke as the chakra began to burn a hole in raised his clawed hand then pressed it forwards straight threw Mizuki's chest, Naruto relished the feeling of Mizuki's warm blood that was now running thickly down his arm. The smell intoxicated his nostrills like the scent of a rare flower that can only ever be found at one time durning the year in the hight mountains, Naruto then pulled his arm from Mizuki's chest then threw his body aside he face the broken and nearly dead man, the anger that filled his mind raced threw his body like wildfire, as he started to preform a set of hand signs.

"_**Demon Fox Style: Fox Fire Jutsu**_" said Kyuubi-Naruto.

He then took a deep breath and exhaled, a jet of bright green flames flew from his mouth taking on the form of a bear sized fox that appeared to be running towards its target Mizuki watched his life flash before his eyes as the green flames ate away at his skin. Naruto stared at the smoking husk that was once Mizuki he walked back to the sight where he'd left Iruka and Hinata lay he got their to see Iruka hadn't regain consciousness, and Hinata was never going to awaken he knelt down beside her. He placed one clawed hand under her head, the other under the crook of her knees then he gently raised her body off of the ground, the shroud began to fade away leaving only an undestiguishable read aura around him. He looked to the sky, the stars above twinkled brightly as they stared back at him, he then left out one final cry as all of the chakra disappeared behind the seal on his stomach. Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears as he brought his face close to Hinata's

"Hinata...I'm sorry, so very sorry" he said in a whisper like tone as his tears fell upon her face.

He then laid her down gently upon the ground, at first glance she appeared to be sleeping, but she was in a sleep that she'd never awaken from, Naruto's heart felt as if it had been torn to shreads. Not only did he find out that he was the most powerful demon to ever live, but his most prescious person was now dead he'd no longer be able to see her bright smile, smell her sweet perfume, hear her soft voice it was all gone.

"**There is a way**" said a voice inside his head.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat

'_Are you...the Kyuubi?_ he thought

"**Yes, human I am the Kyuubi, and if you listen carefully you might be able to save your mate**" said the deep menicing voice in his head.

'_How?_ thought Naruto.

Image's suddenly began to flash in Naruto's mind he began to preform a set of hand signs he'd never seen before, then he pressed his hand to her chest, he blushed slightly at what he'd felt underneath the coat she wearing. Suddenly his hands felt like they were burning wile Hinata's body began to glow bright blue suddenly she took a deep breath. She sat right up and began to cough, Naruto smiled as what could only be described as pure joy filled his heart, but that joy was soon turned to sadness, he turned his head away as Hinata made eye contact with him.

"N...Naruto?" she said looking at him as if she were dreaming then everything came flooding back to her she looked around only to find that nearly half of the forest was destroyed Iruka Sensei was resting against a tree.

"Where's Mizuki Sensei?" she said as she activated her Byakugan

"He's dead" said Naruto walking over to Iruka and pulled him over his shoulders firemans style with his head and torso drapped over one side of his shoulders his stomach and lower was drapped over the other.

"Lets get him to the hospital before he die's" said Naruto still not looking at Hinata.

They made their way back to the Accademy Training Grounds, Hinata was now carrying the scroll that Naruto had stollen they had'n't taken two steps out of the forest when they were surrouned by just about every Jounin and Chunin that lived in the village.

"Naruto, give us the scroll" said the Hokage appearing from behind two Jounin

Naruto nodded in Hinata's direction as a Jounin walked over to her to collect it, he then dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then lowered Iruki to the ground, a low groan escaped his pail lips as his eyes opened

"Naruto...inocent...Mizuki...blame" was all that came out of his mouth before he lost consciousness again.

The Hokage ordered two of the Chunin to take Iruka to the hospital, then ordered three Jounin to search the forest for Mizuki.

"That won't be nessisary Lord Hokage" said Naruto pulling out a small scroll he then sent some of his chakra into it causing it to unravel then a puff of some issued from it as a small jar filled with ashes appeared on the ground.

"I've already collected him" said Naruto backing away allowing the Jounin to take the jar, the Hokage nodded then placed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a headband and tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto caught it and saw that it was an official Konoha Ninja headband

"But-but sir, I didn't graduate" said Naruto.

The Hokage smiled

"Naruto being a ninja is more than about passing a test, its about taking every resposability that the mission presents as well as making sure that those who depend upon you are safe, you Naruto who've put other's before yourself deserve this headband" said the Hokage before he and the army of ninja disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

Naruto pocketed the headband the sad look was still etched into his face, Hinata looked at him concerned Naruto looked at her then nodded towards the village she nodded and followed knowing it was better to not say anything at the moment.

***

Naruto awoke to the sound of birds singing just outside his window, images from the night before flashed threw his minds eye like a small slide show, each one was a picture of everything he'd done to Mizuki. He pressed his hands to his face in an attempt to block the images out only to have them froce their way into his mind, he looked out the window beside his wardrobe that sun was just starting to rise as the sky had become blood red.

'_Looks like that old wive's tale is true after all_ he thought as he stared out the window to what was going to be another prefect Summer's day.

He walked over to his wardrobed and pulled out his cloths, a black t-shirt with a pair of dark blue pants, after he'd finished dressing he stared at his refection in the clear glass window. He sighed as another image appeared in his mind, this image wasn't from the night before, he made his way threw the hallway until he came to a stop outside a brown door. He knocked three times

"Come in" came Hiashi's voice.

Naruto pushed the door open and walked inside, Hiashi looked up his face was filled with concern as he stared at the sad face of his adopted son.

"Naruto is something wrong?" he asked as Naruto took a seat and looked around the room.

It was a simple study, it had hardwood flooring, gray painted walls a large wooden desk sat in the center of the room, to his right, and behind the desk were two large bookcases that were filled with a number of different books.

"Yes, father I have a request to make" said Naruto looking down at the floor.

"What is it?" asked Hiashi.

"Disown me" said Naruto solomely.

"For what? Why on earth would I want to disown you, you've done nothing wrong" said Hiashi.

"Father please don't act like you don't know...like you don't know what I contain" said Naruto trying to fight back the tears that had begun to swell up in his eye's.

Hiashi gave Naruto an understanding look.

"How did you find out?" he asked in a sage like tone.

"Mizuki Sensei told me last night when I stole the scroll" said Naruto knowing that the Hokage had already told Hiashi about the crime that Mizuki had done and what had happened to him.

Hiashi sighed he leaned on his desk his hands folded in front of his face.

"Well Naruto I'm sorry to say that once you were addopted I took in as my own child, and in doing so made the three most importiant people in my life very happy I'm not about to change that" said Hiashi.

"But...But father surely you're not suggesting that I continue to live here...I mean what would the villagers say if they knew that you were keeping the Kyuubi safe within your walls?" asked Naruto.

Hiashi laughed upon hearing these words

"I...I stoped caring about what the villagers thought years ago Naruto, but if you need proof why not ask my daughter what she thinks about your wanting to leave" said Hiashi with a smirk.

Naruto sighed he hadn't really wanted to speek with Hinata, in his eyes he wasn't worthy to speek with normal people if it wasn't for the fact that he needed Hiashi's concent to become disowned he wouldn't have been having this conversation with him to begin with.

Naruto nodded as he got to his feet and walked out in search of Hinata, the dinning room seamed like a good place to start mainly because he could smell breakfast on the table.

***

He entered the room to see Hinata, and Hiyoma sitting at the table ready to begin eating

"Oh Naruto good morning" said Hiyoma

"Good morning mother" said Naruto in a monotone voice as he took a seat.

Hiyome looked at her adopted son with consern, she then took a sip of her tea then stared at him.

"Good morning Naruto, did you sleep well?" she asked fixing him a plate

Naruto nodded as he took the plate and sat down to eat, he made sure to keep his gaze soully on his food as he ate, once he finished he placed his plate in the kitchen for it to be washed later.

***

Hinata and Naruto made their way to the Accademy at a snails pace, they'd left three hours early so that they wouldn't have to rush.

Hinata stared at Naruto who's face showed a slight smirk, but his eyes showed deep and troubled sadness, finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto what's wrong? You've been sighlent all morning this isn't like you" she said in a worried tone.

Naruto refused to meet her gaze.

"I'm fine Hinata" he lied as he gave her a bright smile, wile deep down he felt like he was going to fall apart at the seams.

"Naruto if theres one thing ninja training has taught me its that everything is not what it seems now whats bothering you?" she asked a little more firmly.

Naruto sighed and cursed the Hyuga stubborness, it nearly rivaled his own.

"I told you Hinata I'm fine" said Naruto firmly hoping that it would end the discussion.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck then he felt his body go lip as he fell to the ground, he flet hands gently roll him to his back, he looked up to see Hinata glaring at him.

"I tried being nice and let you tell me on your own Naruto, but now you've forced my hand, you won't be able to move until I release your chakra point so you might as well fess up and tell me whats bothering you" said Hinata placing her hands on her hips.

Naruto sighed

"What do you thinks wrong with me, I find out last night that I contain the most powerful demon in the world and that I'm also responsable for the crimes its commited" said Naruto.

"What do you mean? You're not responsable for anything the Kyuubi's done" said Hinata

Naruto looked at her with annoyance

"How do you figure? I contain the best I'm under all intents and perposes the beast" said Naruto.

"Then I guess we are the same then" said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her confused

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already" she yelled.

Suddenly it snapped in his mind

'_Thats right, she's the 7 Tails container_ he thought.

His eyes suddenly fell from her

"I'm sorry Hinata I'd forgotten..."

"Yeah you've forgotten, I wish Neji would thats all I hear from him when he trains with me, he says that I'm a failure and a demon depending on what kind of a mood he's in" said Hinata.

Now Naruto felt guilty and ashamed, here was a girl who was by all acounts weaker than him and yet she was stronger than he was in all things

"I'm sorry Hinata" said Naruto as tears began to fall from his face.

"You're pitiful Naruto" came a voice from above them.

Both kids turned their attenions to the roof top above them their sat a man dressed in a red and gray shirt with gray pants and wooded sandals, his long white hair draped onto the roof top that he was sitting on.

"J-Jiriaya Sensei" said Naruto trying to get up only to remember he'd been imobilized.

"I'd hoped that by now you'd have figured out what that red charka really was, I hadn't anticapated on someone betraying the village then using you as a fall guy, for that I'm sorry, but whats done is done nothing will change that. Now then I think you two'd better get to class, oh and one more thing Naruto, dont bottle yourself up it isn't healthy you know eventually you should talk to someone about it" said Jiriaya before he dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata released Naruto's chakra point and he was able to move again, they then walked to the Academy to find out who they'd be teamed up with until they'd become Chunin.

* * *

Next chap the bells


	7. The Bell Test

Here's the next chapter wonder what the teams will be...

* * *

Hinata and Naruto made their way to the Academy to find that they were the only ones there for the time being, Naruto looked at the shadows on the ground to see they were an hour early.

"Well lets find a place to chill" said Naruto turning to Hinata who was staring at him with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked

"What did Lord Jiriaya mean when he said you should talk about it?" asked Hinata.

Naruto's face became grim

"Never you mind" he said as he sat down in th grass, he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Hinata smacked him upside the head causing him to fall flat on his face, he looked up and rubbed the back of his head

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"For ignoring me, now what did Lord Jiriaya mean when he said you should talk about it?" said Hinata.

Naruto glared at her

"I told you never mind" he said trying threw gritted teeth as he tried to calm down.

"Naruto you know you don't need to keep secrets from me" said Hinata seeing the pain that his eyes couldn't hide.

Naruto turned away from her

"It is none of your consern" he said firmly.

***

The class filled the room each taking their seats, anticipations were high as each person hoped they'd be paired with one another, Iruka began to call different names out baised upon their strengths and weaknesses.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchia, and Ino Yamanaka" said Iruka.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who glared at him when he was told that he would be paired with him, but that look was soon replaced with horror as he heard he was going to be paired with Ino as well.

Naruto sighed he was rather hoping to have been left out, but fate it seems has a crule sense of humor

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburami, and Sakura Haruno.

"No, I'm stuck with dog breath and bug boy" moaned Sakura.

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata sighed

'_I was hoping to be paired with Naruto_ she thought.

"Alright everyone, after lunch you will meet your Jounin Sensei" said Iruka as the lunch bell rang a little wile later.

***

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino were sitting in the classroom alone wile they waited for the Sensei to appear

"He's late!" shouted Ino for what seamed like the millionth time

"Yes, Ino we hear you the last nine-hundred-nintey-nine times" said Naruto massaging his temples to try and releave his ever growing migrain.

"Shut up Naruto, and stop trying to act cool like Sasuke" she said as she noticed Sasuke was also massaging his temples.

"Oi Sasuke, I think we've finally found something we both agree on" said Naruto.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Ino now folding her arms.

"Your annoying" said Sasuke coldly

Ino seamed to have turned to marble for a second

"Thats my Sasuke always a kidder" said Ino laughing a little too enthusiasticly.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with wearing a green vest, with a blue shirt and pants, his Konoha headband covered his left eye, his siver hair seamed to defy gravity as it stuck striaght up.

"Well first impression's are the most importan thing when meeting someone and right now I don't like you" said the Jounin.

"Now then I've never really been one for staying inside a room so let head to the roof the academy shall we?" he said dissappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Ino who were both looking at him

"What?" he asked.

"Can you do that?" asked Ino.

"Huh uh Jiriaya Sensei only taught me fighting techneques and chakra control" said Naruto getting to his feet as did the other two, the then made their way up several flights of stairs before the made it to the roof.

Standing on it was their Jounin Sensei

"About time you guys showed up" he said wile reading a book titled Icha-Icha paradise.

"Hey we can't disappear in a puff of smoke like you can Sensei so cut us some slack" said Ino taking a seat on the roof top, wile she fanned herself.

"Alright now that you're here I want to know more about you, tell me your name, likes dislike's, dreams, hobbies" said the Jounin.

"Uh maybe you could give us an example Sensei" said Ino.

The Jounin sighed

"Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a few things and dislike many, I have many hobbies, as for my dreams I don't realy have any" said Kakashi.

'_Well that helps all we got outa him was his name_ thought Ino.

'_I would've expected nothing less from a jounin, don't need to give out anymore information than you need to_ thought Naruto folding his arms with a smirk.

"Alright you first" said Kakashi pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no hobbies, as for my dream, well its an ambition to reserect my clan, I like nothing and dislike everything" said Sasuke without so much as looking up at any of them.

'_Interesting_ thought Kakashi

"Alright you wearing the purple" said Kakashi

"Um my name is Ino Yamanaka, my hobbies are working at my families flower shop and staring at Sasuke, my likes are gradening and Sasuke, my dislikes Sakura, and Naruto, my dream to marry Sasuke" said said without so much as a blush.

Naruto smirked

"Well at least we agree on one thing" he said.

'_Well that was pretty much what I'd expected_ he thought.

"Alright you" he said pointing to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my hobbies include training with Jiriaya Sensei, traning alone, and learning new more powerful ninja techniques, I like eating Ramen and hanging out with Jiriaya Sensei, I dislike people who leave their comrades behind, and my dream is to find atonement" said Naruto.

'_Now he's got me curious maybe I can pry it out of him a little_ thought Kakashi.

"Alright you three that concludes our day now go home and get some rest because tomorrow, begins your test" said Kakashi.

"But,but Sensei we've already taken the Genin Exams" said Ino.

"No, that was just to see if you had potential to become ninja's out of the twenty kids in your class only nine or so of you will actually become Genin, now then the test is tomorrow, be here at 6:00AM sharp. Oh and don't eat breakfast" said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Ino

"You'll throw up" said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The trio looked at the spot he'd disappeared from for a few seconds

"Well I'm out of here" said Sasuke

"Oh wait for me Sasuke you can walk me home" said Ino clinging to his right arm.

Naruto waited until the two were well out of earshot

"Alright Kakashi Sensei you can come out now they've left" said Naruto looking at the roof floor, where Kakashi seamed to come out of like water.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from a pupil of Jiriaya" said Kakashi sitting on the roof in front of Naruto.

"So what is it you want, Your a Jounin you wouldn't just hang around unless you wanted one of us to find you, and since neither of those two can sense chakra yet that automatically defaults to you wanted to meet me about something" said Naruto.

Kakashi raised his hands

"Alright you caught me, I was wondering if you'd elaberate on earlier when you said you seek atonement" said Kakashi.

Naruto glared at him with the deepest hatred possible.

"No, that is none of your consern" said Naruto getting ready to walk away.

"Actually it is, if your going to be on my team I need to know if there'll be other ninja after you wile we're on missions I know your a cappable ninja on your own thanks to your training, but even you can't protect everyone" said Kakashi.

Naruto smirked slightly

"Tell me something I don't already know" he said with venome in his voice.

"Fine meet me after the test tomorrow I'll tell you everything then" said Naruto glaring at him.

***

Naruto yawned as he made his way to the designated training ground where they would be having their test, Naruto found that he was the first one their so he decided to lay against a tree for a small kip.

_"Naruto hurry take Isaribi and run!" shouted Jiriaya's voice._

_"No, I won't leave you behind" said Naruto_

_"Naruto do it..." their was a bright flash of light_

"Isaribi!" shouted Naruto bolting straight up.

He looked around to see Ino, and Sasuke were sitting a few feet away from him.

"About time you woke up I was getting sick of you shouting Isaribi" said Ino in an anoyed tone.

"Shut up or I just might get the urge to kill you" said Naruto threateningly.

"Huh yeah right you couldn't touch me" said Ino.

Naruto smirked

"Is that a challenge?" he asked letting his temper get the better of him

"What if it is? she said not backing down from Naruto.

Naruto smirked

"Alright now that I'm sure its been a challenge I can fight" he said getting to his feet, he then took off towards Ino at a break neck speed, it was over in three seconds as he landed three punches in her gut sending her flying backwards.

"You wanna go double or nothing?" asked Naruto as his eyes started to glow red.

Ino backed away as fear started to grip her

'_W-What is he I never saw him coming_ she thought.

"Alright thats enough" came Kakashi's voice from in the tree lines.

He then jumped from the tree that Naruto had been napping agianst.

"Alright you three follow me" said Kakashi turning into the forest, the three followed him without a fuss.

Soon they came to a large obolisk stone upon which the names of millions of different ninja's had been engraved.

"What is this Kakashi Sensei?" asked Ino.

"Its Konoha's Memorial Stone, upon this stone is etched the names of all of Konoha's hero's" said Kakashi.

"Oh could I get my name put on the stone" said Ino enthusiasticly.

"Sure, but there's one condition you have to fulfill first" said Kakashi.

"What is it?" asked Ino enthusiasticly

"You have to die first" said Kakashi.

Ino's face turned to stone as she took a step away from the stone

"Uh I think I'll pass on that offer" she said gulping down a lump in her throat.

Kakashi then lead them a little ways away from the stone to an open grassy area, in the middle of which was three wooden posts and three box lunches

"Whats the food for Sensei?" asked Ino.

"That's part of the test Ino" said Kakashi pulling out two bells.

"Alright the test will begin, when I say go your objective is to obtain these bells if you don't succeed you will fail and be sent back to the academy" said Kakashi.

"Uh but Sensei there're only two bells" said Ino.

"Thats right Ino that means one of you will be going back to the academy" said Kakashi menicingly.

"You'll have until noon to get the bells, if you succeed you get lunch,but if you don't you'll be tied to those posts over there and I'll eat lunch right in front of you" said Kakashi.

'_That explains the no breakfast rule_ thought Naruto

'_Oh I had to pick yesterday to start dieting_ thought Ino.

"Alright the test starts now" said Kakashi pulling out Icha-Icha Paridice.

"Uh but Sensei why are you reading that book?" asked Ino.

"Well oviously to find out what happeneds in the story" said Kakashi not taking his eyes off of the book.

Ino sighed then disappeared from sight.

Kakashi scanned the area

'_Alright lets see here, Sasuke is in that tree to my right, Ino is in the bush below him, but where is Naruto?_ he thought wile trying to sense Naruto's charka signature.

He suddenly jumped into the air as Naruto shot up from beneath him.

"Impressive Naruto, I didn't think Jiriaya taught you something like that" said Kakashi without moving his eyes from the book.

"Kakashi Sensei, you might wanna put that book away, I'd hate to have to ask Jiriaya Sensei for another one because I destroyed it" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh so you think that you'll destroy my book?" said Kakashi turning a page only to stop as the page suddenly came free from the book.

Kakashi for the first time took his eyes off the book and glance at Naruto.

"I don't think I will...I know I will" said Naruto confidently.

***  
Mean wile a little farther away from the training grounds Jiriaya was watching the fight that was about to take place.

"My, my Naruto you've finally got some of your confidence back since you realized the demon's power won't harm you, but I wonder if you've finally left go of that..." said Jiraiya to himself.

***

Naruto jumped into the air to dodge a spray of Kunai that were coming towards him, he smirked knowing that he'd gotten under his Sensei's skin be tearing a page from his book.

He did a set of hand signs

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu" he said as a large dragon like creature made entirely of dirt and rocks shot from the ground towards Kakashi, who dodged it with a side step.

"Well done Kakashi Sensei, I didn't think you had time to dodge" said Naruto.

"Are you threw playing yet?" asked Kakashi in a board tone.

Naruto sighed

"I suppose" he said taking a fighting stance.

***  
'_Naruto's an idiot there's no way he'll be a Jounin level ninja like Kakashi Sensei, only someone like Sasuke could do something like that_ thought Ino watching the events unfold before her eyes.

_'I must fide out where he got his power _thought Sasuke watching Naruto preform the Earth Dragon Jutsu then finding out that Narut was toying with Kakashi.

***

"Before we get started Naruto, do you honestly think you'll win?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto sighed

"No not really, but I'm only playing for time" said Naruto running at Kakashi then he Round-House-Kicked for his head only to see Kakashi dodge the attack then he did a sweeping kick to try and trip Naruto who'd jumped into the air off of his foot that was still on the ground.

He landed only a few feet away from his previous position he then began to preform a set of hand signs

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" said Naruto as he took a deep breath then exhaled a ball of flames towards Kakashi who dodged the attack by going underground.

Naruto scanned the area for any sign of Kakashi, only to feel something grasp his feet then pull him under.

"Not bad Naruto" said Kakashi appearing from beneath the ground looking down at Naruto's head that was trapped beneath an unknown amount dirt.

"Ninja basic number 1, look underneath the underneath" said Kakshi making to walk away when he heard a faint poofing sound he turned to see Naruto had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I know Jiriaya Sensei drilled that one into my head" said Naruto coming out of no where and kneeing Kakashi in the chest sending him flying into one of the wooden post's, Naruto smirked as he then disapeared beath the ground.

***

Ino watched in shear amazement as Naruto fought toe to toe with Kakashi as if they were equals

'_Thats impossible there's no way Naruto could be that good, Kakashi Sensei must be holding back_ thought Ino not noticing Naruto disappear beneat the ground.

She then felt someone's hand grasp her mouth stifling her screams, she felt her head being turned to around she was soon face to face with Naruto, who had his index finger pressed agianst his lips telling her to be quite.

She nodded allowing him to remove his hand

"Alright listen up, this bell test thing is to test our team work, Jiriaya Sensei prepared me and someone else, by using this methad, now heres what we're gonna do" said Naruto.

Naruto appeared before Sasuke who was nodded already knowing the plan by eavesdropping on his and Ino's conversation.

***

Kakashi looked the area over

'_Now where are they? _he thought looked the area over

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" said Sasuke as a barrage of fireballs flew towards Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped out the way and landed a right behind Sasuke.

"Wind Style: Razer Wind Jutsu" said Naruto as the air around Kakashi started to slice away everything within the area, Kakashi himself turned into a large treebranch.

'_Perfect_ thought Naruto.

'_There's Naruto and Sasuke, but where's..._ his thoughts were lost as he drifted into a dream like state, he then walked over to Naruto and Sasuke

"Mind Transfer Jutsu complete" said Kakashi.

He then handed them both a bell then Kakashi's body fell limp, as Ino appeared from behind a tree

"Looks like we've won" said Ino happily.

"Yes, Sasuke and I did" said Naruto in aserious tone.

Ino stopped for a moment in shock as realization hit her, her happiness was replaced with sadness.

"Hey what's with the look?" asked Naruto with a confused look.

"I wanted to stay with Sasuke" she said broken heartedly.

"Uh why can't you?" asked Naruto.

"You've both got a bell and I don't" she said.

Naruto started laughing

"I'd like you to show me were my bell is" he said

Ino looked him over and saw that he didn't have a bell

"But then where?" she asked as she heard a jingling sound she looked in her kunai pouch and found the bell that she thought she'd given Naruto.

"B-But you..."

"Can't have had it" said Naruto.

Kakashi moaned as he regained consciousness

"Uh what happened?" he asked looking around and finding he couldn't move, he looked down to see he was tied to one of the posts with three empty boxed lunchs sitting in front of him with a note that read.

Thanks for lunch Sensei

Kakashi smirked he then looked up to see Naruto standing in front of him

"Took you long enough to wake up" he said.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well you did say you wanted me to stick around after the test, didn't you?" said Naruto taking a seat in front of Kakashi, who nodded

* * *

Bet none of you saw those team ups coming, well next time we'll get to see what happened to Isaribi


	8. Isaribi part 1

First off sorry about the short chap, and second in the Naruto Manga Hinata finally confesses her love to Naruto (Does the happy dance)

* * *

"Come on Naruto get up" said Jiriaya pulling he coveres off of his pupils sleeping body.

"Oh come on Jiriaya Sensei five more minutes" said Naruto.

"Now Naruto we've gotta hurry or we'll miss the boat back to Konoha" said Jiriaya.

Naruto groaned as he slid out of bed then pulled on his cloths, a black t-shirt with a pair of blue pants, he tied his kunia holster to his right leg, then he followed Jiriaya out of their hotel room.

***

They soon arived at the docks where the boat was waiting to take them to the harbor that would then lead them on a straight road to Konoha, Jiriaya and Naruto climbed aboard the boat without a seconds hesitation. As both shinobi were eager to return to their home village, one to rejoin a home that he'd long since forgotten, and the other to visit his old Sensei and to report on Naruto's training. It wasn't long before they were into open water, Naruto was leaning over the side of the boat as seasickness settled into his system. Jiriaya came up on deck to check his pupil who was tossing his cookie's to the wind

"I swear on my dying day I will never get on another boat as long as I live" groaned Naruto before his head disappeared once again, Jiriaya laughed upon hearing these words.

"Ah don't worry about it you'll get your sea-legs soon" said Jiriaya rubbing Naruto's back to try and help him settle up a bit.

Suddenly there was a loud crash they looked to see the bottom of the ship had hit something as pieces of wood flew into the water below them,

"Captain what was that?" asked Jiriaya as a man wearing a blue coat with white pants, and a white hat walked down to them.

"I think we might've just met the so-called seamonster, that lives in these waters" said the Captain.

"Naruto jump down and see if you can find anything" said Jiriaya.

Naruto nodded then jumped down to the water below only to never fall in as he used his chakra to keep him floating above the water, he began to search the crystal clear depths for any sign of movement. When he didn't see any after several minutes, he called up to Jiriaya to tell him that the creature must've left when he felt himself being dragged underwater. He looked around to see three ninja's each dressed in a yellow diving suit they also had a breather on their faces so that they could breath just fin under water, Naruto on the other hand didn't have that luxury as his lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen.

He made to go back to the surface only to meet a kick to the head from a ninja that was above him, his vision was becoming clouded due to not only the lack of oxygen, but also the force of the attack that hit thim. Naruto did a single hand sign then fifty Shadow Clones appeared in puffs of smoke, forty-six of the Shadow Clones began to destract the enemy ninja's wile four of them made to take the real Naruto who was begining to lose consciouness to the surface. There was a rush of water as the clones disappeared due to being hit by a kunai, Naruto began to plummet to the bottom of the sea, until he hit a rock at the very bottom.

'_So_ _I guess this is it huh_ he thought.

He, then lost consciousness just as another figure was swimming towards him, after that all was blank.

***

Jiriaya watched from the ship as his pupil was dragged underwater he dived in after him he looked around to see if he could spot Naruto only to see at least fifty clones of his pupil. Then he saw four of them carrying a fifth to the surface, Jiriaya swam as fast as he could towards them only to be blocked by two of the ninja's that were attacking Naruto, they held him off long enough for all of the clones and the real Naruto to disappear from veiw, Jiriaya swam down to the deepest depth's he could until he was forced to resurface and get some much desired air in his own lungs. Upon breaking the surface, the old mans eyes were filled with tears

'_I'm sorry Minito_ was all he thought as he floated in the water until a rescue ship appeared a few hours later then they fished him up, he looked around frantically asking anyone who'd listen if they'd seen a person fitting Naruto's description. Sadly it was all for not as nobody aboard the ship had seen hide nor hair of Naruto Uzumaki, Jiriaya began to fall into a depression the like of which he wasn't likely to recover from.

***

Naruto awoke to find himself lying on a nice warm cot, he looked around to see a girl wrapped up in bandages sitting next to him cooking something on an indoor fire she looked over to him. Her brown eyes went well with her pretty face, her brown hair hung from her head like soft cotten.

She was wearing bandages over her parts of her right leg and both her arms and left hand, she was wearing a white dirt stained t-shirt with blue shorts

"D-Did you save me?" he asked getting into a sitting position.

The girl nodded then handed him a bowl of the stew she was making, she then had herself a bowl.

After Naruto finished his bowl he laid it down next to hers

"Whats your name?" he asked her kindly.

"It's Isaribi, now have you had your fill?" she asked.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Good then please leave if you are well enough to walk" said Isaribi without a second thought.

Naruto looked into her eyes to see that she was struck with a loneliness the like of which he'd never seen before. He got to his feet and nodded as he made to leave, she followed him out.

Upon leaving they saw a group of teenagers sitting against some rocks as if waiting for them to exit the house.

"There she is cried one as he tossed a stone at her hitting her in the right shoulder causing her to fall to the ground.

"My father was on board one of those ships you brought down demon" said a girl throwing a stone at Isaribi hitting her in the head, causing it to bleed slightly.

"Now we can finish you off and be called hero's" shouted another male Teenager as he threw a substantually larger rock than either of his friends this one was caught by Naruto.

He looked at the trio with an angered expression, the teens smirked

"Oh looks like we've got ourselves a demon lover" said the girl.

"Lets kill him too and say that he attacked us first" said the boy who threw the last stone, they then began to send a barrage of stone's at Naruto and Isaribi, Naruto grabbed Isaribi's arm and jumped into the air to avoid the stones.

He landed a few yards behind the group, he then turned to face them

"Demon lover huh, yeah I guess that sounds about right" he said as he did a set of hand signs

"Earth Style: Earth Imprisonment Jutsu" he said as the three teens were sucked into the ground up to the necks then the ground solidified.

Naruto smirked as he walked over to the three, 'heads'

"Please don't hurt us we're sorry" said the girl.

Naruto shook his head

"It is not I you should appologize to" he said nodding towards Isaribi who was clutching her shoulder.

"Please forgive us" said the trio of troublemakers.

Isaribi didn't respond and insted turned to leave them to Naruto, who smirked

"Guess that means your my toys for the next five minutes" he said with an evil grin.

The sounds of screaming could be heard for miles around from their current possion as Naruto placed them under the worst tortures imaginable.

***  
Jiriaya walked from town to town that surrounded the village frantically searching for any trace of Naruto, but sadly he didn't even find so much as a hair from one of Naruto's eyebrows. His spirit broken and his will to live dwindling he started off towards the nearest bar hoping to drown his misery, just as he was about to enter, he stopped.

"Jiriaya!" yelled a voice, he turned to see it was.

***

Naruto followed Isaribi threw the country side until they came to a small village

"You should be able to find someone who'll take you back to this fire country you're from" said Isaribi.

Naruto turned to face her

"Thank you" he said bowing his head in respect.

"What ever..." she said blushing slightly

'_No one's ever been this kind to me before _she thought.

Naruto smirked

"Um...uh would you like to come with me?" he asked timidly thow he was sure he was going to get rejected.

Much to his surprise she actually smiled

"Yes, I'll come with you" she said.

'_Maybe this Jiriaya will know of a way to help me_ she thought as Naruto had pelted her none-stop with how great this Jiriaya was.

They made their way threw town Isaribi was at this point starting to think that this might have been a bad idea as she kept getting death glares from the people around her

"Uh, Naruto maybe we should try another town?" said Isaribi.

Naruto noticing the death glares gave Isaribi a kind smile

"Don't worry Isaribi, they won't harm you as long as I'm here" he said.

Isaribi felt some what reassured from his words and gave him a nervous smile

Naruto gave her a serious look, this caused her to stop smiling at once.

"Isaribi, if you're gonna smile, make sure its wide enough for the world to see" said Naruto pulling out his famouse Chessiure Cat grins, this cause Isaribi to laugh hard after she'd understood what he was doing.

Hearing her laugh caused Naruto to laugh with her, unsure at some point what they were laughing about they just were and it was a good feeling for both of them, Naruto looked around after they'd calmed down. He sah many shops and bar's, then he heard the name he'd been searching for.

"Jiriaya?" came a female voice.

Naruto looked to see a woman wearing a green cloak and blue pants with long blonde pigtails that ran down the middle of her back, the kanji for 'Sucker' was branded on her green cloak.

Naruto looked a little ways ahead of her to see a sight that he'd thought he'd never see, it was a depressed Jiriaya.

"Oh high Tsunade" said Jiriaya in a monotone voice.

The woman wearing the green cloak looked at him with a concerned look.

"Jiriaya you alright?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Jiriaya looked as if he was about to colapse, Tsunade placed her hand on his head to feel he had normal body temperature but he looked exhausted

"Hey lady is he going to be alright?" said Naruto appearing behind him.

Jiriaya looked up with a start upon hearing Naruto's voice he blind once, then twice then three time's each time he did the smile that had appeared on his face grew wider and wider until it grew long enough to rival one of Naruto's.

"Naruto you're alive!" he shouted pulling Naruto into a rib crushing hug.

"I...I'm...glad...to...see...you...to...Jiriaya...Sensei...but if...you don't ...let...me go...I'm going to....suffocate" he wheezed.

Jiriaya laughed as he released his pupil, Tsunade looked at them both with a confused look

"Jiriaya who's the runt?" asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade this is Naruto Uzumaki, my newest pupil" said Jiriaya it was then that he noticed Isaribi standing a little ways behind Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto, who's the pretty girl?" asked Jiriaya teasing him.

Naruto blushed causing both Tsunade and Jiriaya to laugh.

"I-I'm Isaribi" said Isaribi timidly.

"Isaribi huh well that's a very pretty name for an even prettier girl" said Jiriaya who dodged a playful punch from Tsunade.

Suddenly a woman wearing a black Kimono came running threw the crowd her black hair hung just abover her shoulders her brown eyes were full of fear.

"Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!" shouted the woman until she came to a halt in front of the group she took in in great gulps of air as her lungs felt like they'd shrunk during her run.

"Calm down Shizune and tell me what is so important that you'd nearly kill yourself to get to me?" said Tsunade.

"I've found Orochimaru's current hidout" said Shizune once she'd gotten her second wind.

Tsunade, Jiriaya and Naruto all stared at her with a stunned expression, Isaribi had an odd twitch when ever the name was mentioned, but only Naruto seemed to have noticed it. He walked over to Isaribi once the adults started talking about what they were going to do.

"You alright?" asked Naruto to the pailer than usual Isaribi.

"Orochimaru is the reason people call me a monster" she said in a whisper like tone.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Naruto.

Isaribi shook her head "No,".

"Fare enough you can talk about it when you're ready" said Naruto.

"Naruto, Isaribi come here for a moment" said Jiriaya.

The kids quickly made their way back over to the adults

"Yes, Jiriaya Sensei" said Naruto.

"I have good news for the both of you, I've decided to take Isaribi under my wing and to help her with her little problem" said Jiriaya with a smile.

Isaribi's face light up like a Christmas Tree.

"Thank you Lord Jiriaya" she said hugging him, causing the old sage to laugh.

"Alright thats enough now, we've got work to do and only a two weeks to do it" said Jiraiya beconing them to follow him.

* * *

I'm pretty much gonna skip the training session and get straight to the fighting in the next chap, sorry if you were expecting that, but I'm a very lazy writer.


	9. Isaribi part 2

Here's Part 2

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

Naruto, Jiriaya, Isaribi, Tsunade and Shizune were making their way silently threw a dense forest that lead to the area where Orochimaru was currently taking up residents for the moment. They ran silently threw the tree tops careful to not disturb so much as a bug for fear that they might alert someone of there presents, they soon came upon a small mountian that was said to be the home of the sea monster that attacked Jiriaya and Naruto's ship. They looked upon the mountian to see two of the Rain ninja that attacked the their ship was standing guard.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" whispered Naruto as two clones of him appeared in puffs of smoke, they then took off towards the mountain and knocked the two guards out cold, the group then met at the entrance.

"Alright Naruto, Isaribi you're with me, Tsunade, Shizune you two are another team" said Jiriaya, everyone nodded as the doors opened.

They'd scouted out the place for some time and knew that it was a labyrith of passageway's and corridors, they then decided it would be easier to split the into two teams to cover more ground. Upon opening the doors they found themselves gazing upon a long corridor, that was lit by the flames of the many touches that covered the stone walls, their sandals clapped softly on the stone floor. Soon they came to a large fork in the tunnels

"Naruto,Isaribi, and I will take the right one you two take the left" said Jiriaya Tsunade and Shizune nodded then they walked down the tunnel, wile Jiriaya and company walked down the other. The light from the flickering flames of the tortches cast erie shadow's making both Naruto and Isaribi jump at even the slightest flicker, wile Jiriaya remained unefected. They soon came upon a hall of doors screams and other weird noises that sounded like dying animals were heard echoing threw the corridor, sending a chill up Naruto's spine, he looked over at Isaribi whome seemed ready to collapse either from fright or shock he wasn't sure which.

The crept closer to the room there sandaled feet not making so much as a shuffle, Jiriaya motioned for them to stay back as he quietly poked a hole threw the door he looked in to see, a man dressed in a lab coat. Restraining a girl that was ruffly four or five, anger began to surge threw Jiriaya as he watched the girl get strapped into an operation table he screams grew louder as the doctor grabbed a needle from a drawer that Jiriaya couln't see. He then filled the needle with a emerald green liquid.

"Now don't worry my dear, this won't hurt a bit." said the man as he lowered the needle to her exposed arm.

Jiriaya pushed door open causing it to crash against the wall the man jerked up and turned to face, an angry Jiriaya

"Let her go now" said Jiriaya in an eerily stern tone.

The man set down the needle on a table beside the operation table he turned his smiling face to Jiriaya then he began to laugh maniacally.

"Well done Isaribi, I needed a new test subject" said the man as he threw a glass cylinder at Jiriaya causing him to become envoloped in a black smoke.

Naruto covered his nose unable to here or see anything that was happening he assumed the worst was happening to Jiriaya he ran over to Isaribi, then they both ran into the lab just in time to see Jiriaya collapse.

"Jiriaya Sensei!" shouted Naruto taking in a mouthfull of the black smoke, he coughed furiously as he made his way over to his Sensei.

The scientist laughed with delight as he saw Naruto and Isaribi enter the room.

"Well done Isaribi they'll make excelent subjects" said the scientist.

Naruto looked at Isaribi who had her face covered by a white cloth.

"I-saribi..." was the last thing Naruto said before he lost consciousness.

***

Tsunade and Shizune silently made there way down the hall not seeing hide nore hair of Orochimaru, or anyone for that matter, soon the hallway they were in led them to a dead end.

Tsunade placed her hand against the wall she then pushed a small amount of chakra into the wall, there was a low hissing sound as the wall disappeared from site

'_Incredible I never even felt the presents of the Genjutsu_ thought Shizune as she followed Tsunade down a cave like corridor the light from the previous hallway started to fade away as they trudged on.

Soon they were envoloped in semi-darkness, the only light came from a small crack in the wall ahead of them, so they made their way towards it they're footsteps were as light as a leaf landing on the grass. Soon they came to the crack, Tsunade looked inside to see a larger cavern within which was a group of men then a girl who looked about Naruto's age, and a man dressed in a white lab coat. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw Jiriaya and Naruto being dragged into the room both of them had been chained from the neck to their feet. Then a wooden yoke was placed on their necks and wrist's so that they wouldn't be able to preform any type of hand signs, Tsunade nearly left out a gasp as the girl. Transformed into what appeared to be a fish like verson of herself her hair, and skin were covered in dark sea green scales wile her face was covered in paper white scales.

Suddenly she heard a mans laughter echo throughout the cave, Tsunade's stomach instantly twisted into knots as she saw the very person she'd been searching for ever since she'd left Konoha.

"Orochimaru"

***

A man who's skin was as white as paper entered the cavern his black hair hung blow his shoulder blade's, his yellow eye's with vertical slitted pupils stared amusingly at the captured Jiriaya. There was a low groan as the man before him began to stir from his chemically enduced slumber, his eyes instantly shot open to see his former teammate now standing in front of him laughing.

"Well, well, Jiriaya once again you've bumbled up just like usual" said Orochimaru putting his thumbs into the purple robe that served as a belt for his white shirt and black pants.

"And just like you Orochimaru to always gloat before you've acheved victory" said Jiriaya cheekly.

This earned him a smack in the side of the face from the doctor

"Never speak to Lord Orochimaru like that" said the man.

Orochimaru laughed

"Now, now, doctor we wouldn't want your latest test subject to be too badly bruised before you can being testing" said Orochimaru.

***

Naruto could here voice's they sounded strange and disoriented, he dare not make a sound encase they hadn't realised he was awake he took in a slow steady breath to clear his mind. Then everything that lead up to the point that he'd been knocked out by the strange gas came flooding back to him, a silent tear fell from hs eyes as he realised that he and Jiriaya had been betrayed. Suddenly the voice's around him became crystal clear.

"So how long do you plan to keep using the girl?" asked Jiriaya.

"Oh so you're saying you actually suspected that she was going to betray you?" asked Orochimaru, in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I could smell the stick of your tampering a mile away" said Jiriaya amused.

"Tampering? Don't you mean inprovement?" asked Orochimaru in the same amused tone as he beconed Isaribi over to him.

"She is just the first, soon I will have an army of ninja who will be just as deadly on land or in water" said Orochimaru filling the cave with a maniacle laugh.

Jiriaya chuckled

"Not if I can help it. Now Naruto!" he shouted as he burst from his binding's as did Naruto

Orochimaru laughed as he pushed the Isaribi towards Naruto and Jiriaya using her as a temporary shield.

He soon made his way farther down the the cavern to a large underground lake that led to an opening just big enough for a small boat to enter and exit from, Orochimaru climbed into one of the boats that had been docked. Only to feel himself being pulled out as if he were a rag doll, he crashed into the side of the cavern wall causing it to crack up the side. Orochimaru laughed as he got to his feet as if the blow had been nothing more than a slight pinch.

"Hello Tsunade" he said darkly as he got to his feet.

"Give it up Orochimaru and come with us" said Jiriaya appearing to his right with Naruto and Isaribi who was now in her human form Orochimaru laughed upon hearing his demands.

"You know I would, but you see them" he said pointing to a large number of ninja who seamed to've appeared out of nowhere

"They won't allow you to take me anywhere unless I am willing to go freely" said Orochimaru evily, as a smile curled upon his transparent lips.

Wile everyone was distracted Orochimaru began to preform a rapid amount of hand signs, then

"Earth Style: Rock Destruction Jutsu!" said Orochimaru as the rocks that littered the cavern began to glow brightly.

"Naruto take Isaribi and run!" shouted Jiriaya.

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you!" said Naruto as the cavern began to shake violently

"Naruto do it! Now!" said Jiriaya angrily.

Naruto glared at him before nodding and he grabbed Isaribi's arm as they made for the lake.

"I don't think so" said the doctor appearing from nowhere and sticking Isaribi with a needle that was filled with a purple substance.

"Isaribi!" shouted Naruto as he punched the doctor in the face the force of which sent him smashing into the now crumbling cavern wall.

Naruto looked down at Isaribi's body her veins where now visible black lines that webbed out her entire body her eyes were glassy, her skin was now cold to the touch she was dead.

Naruto's world came crashing down around him, like the rocks from the above ceiling he knelt down to her and put his fingers to her eyes then closed them so that she appeared to be sleeping. Tears splashed her face as they fell from Naruto's eyes

"I'm sorry Isaribi, I'm so sorry" he cried into the body

"It's all my fault I should've ran when Jiriaya Sensei told me to" he said again in the same whisper like tone.

He then kissed her forehead then he gently placed her inside of one of the docked boat's, he did a single hand sign

"S-Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said as a puff of smoke formed beside him then it cleared revealing an exact copy of himself.

"Get her out of here" said the Real Naruto, the clone nodded then jumped into the boat and started to paddle out of the cavern.

Naruto turned to see Orochimaru laughing maniacly

"Looks like your student is as big a failure as his teacher" said Orochimaru as he blocked both Tsunade's and Jiriaya's attacks with ease.

They all three stopped in their tracks as a sudden wave of chakra shot threw the area causing much of the collapsing caver to crumble around them, a red mist seemed to fill the area. As the strength of the chakra increased everyone turned their attention's to were the chakra was strongest they saw a bright red glow appear threw the mist then it moved at an unbeleivable speed. Suddenly Orochimaru was blown backwards from some invisible force his head smashed against a pile of rocks from the collapsing ceiling his normally calm eyes were filled with dread. That there was something faster than even he could see inside this cavern and it wanted his blood, he looked around hoping to catch a glimps of the figure or creature when he was smashed in the side of the head by an object that felt harder than rock.

He was blowin to the side and into the cavern wall where his body left a perfect impression of himself, he attempted to pull himself free only to feel something grasp his throat. His skin felt like it was on fire from the touch of the creature, he looked to see a red chakra covered clawed hand attached to it was Naruto, only he was different than he was before. The whiskermarks on his face had darkened and become thicker, his eyes had narrowed and turned blood red with vertical slitted pupils, his body was now covered in a blood red shroud that had taken the form of a One-Tailed Fox.

"_**I-I'm gonna kill you**_" said Naruto in a furnal growl he then thrust his clawed hand into Orochimaru's head only to have it disappear in a puff of smoke, Naruto left out a mighty roar as the rocks above him crashed down ontop of him.

"Naruto!" shouted Jiriaya

There was a bright burst of light as Naruto's rage exploded causing the Kyuubi's chakra to vaporize the rocks that had entombed him.

Naruto looked at the now fleeing ninja's that were under Orochimaru's rule, he then ran at them and sliced one's head off wile he thrust his arm threw anothers chest, one man attempted to fight him, only to see his heart. Being pulled from his chest then crushed before his eyes, Naruto slashed his chakra covered claw down from one head causing him to be split in half. Naruto relished the feeling of the warm blood that flowed down his arms. He gave chase to the men who were fleeing into the halls, followed closely by Jiriaya, Shizune, and Tsunade.

Naruto carved a bloody path in his wake as he made his way to the outside world, Naruto and company soon made their way outside Naruto had one last ninja cornered against a rock. His blood covered claw was ready to take one more life when he felt something hit him sharply in the back of the neck, he then lost all consciousness.

***

Naruto awoke to find himself covered in bandages he was lying in a warm bed in what appeared to be a hotel room, he sat up and rubed his head.

"Uh, what happened?" he asked as Jiriaya entered the room with.

Jiriaya sighed thanking God that Naruto hadn't remembered anything.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes went blank as his facial feature's changed from confused to sad

"Master Jiriaya tell me is Isaribi alright?" he said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto, the poison killed her the moment it entered her body" said Jiriaya sadly.

Naruto looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Its my fault Master I failed to protect her" said Naruto burrying his face in his Master's chest.

Jiriaya sat there and allowed Naruto to vent all of his sadness into his chest like a father with his son.

Once Naruto had finished Jiriaya spoke.

"Naruto what happened to Isaribi was not your fault there is no way any of us could've known the doctor was also a ninja" said Jiriaya.

"It doesn't matter if I would've left when you told me to she might still be alive" said Naruto solomly.

Jiriaya embraced Naruto in a tender hung, then left him to collect his thoughts.

'_I swear to you Isaribi, from this day forwards I will never fight again unless I absolutely have to_ he thought.

***

"And that's what happened" said Naruto whiping the tears from his eyes as he'd finished telling his tale.

Kakashi stared unpassively at his pupil

"Naruto I'm sorry for your loss I too know the feeling" said Kakashi in an emotionless voice.

"But we can't dwell in the past as it will tarnish the memories of the ones we've lost" said Kakashi leaving Naruto to collect his thoughts.

Naruto stared at his Sensei for some time even after he'd already disappeared,

'_I'm sorry Sensei, but I can't let go_ he thought as he got to his feet and made his way back to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

Sorry if you wanted Isaribi to live, but I thought this would give Naruto a reason to want forgiveness from Isaribi


	10. Hinata's Test

Sorry for the delay I had a devil of a time writing this hope it turned out alright.

* * *

Hinata looked up upon hearing

"Team 10" coming from a woman dressed in a white shirt with a red under shirt, she also wore a pair of white short-shorts, her dark hair hung to her shoulders, her dark red eyes scanned the room. Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata all stood up and followed the woman out of the class room, she led them to a large grassy area just outside the village she sat on a large stone. A smile graced her beautiful

"Hello my name is Kureni Yuhi" said the woman.

Shikamaru raised his arm

"I'm Shikamaru Nara" he said in a bored tone.

Choji pulled out a bag of chips and began to munch

"I'm...Choji Akamichi" said Choji threw mouthfulls.

Hinata stood up and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga" said Hinata briskly.

"Alright you guys I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, and your dreams" said Kureni.

Shikamaru yawned.

"Well I don't really have anything I really like or dislike, as for my dream, I want to become an average ninja and grow old then live the rest of my days out in the country" said Shikamaru.

Choji was the next to speak.

"I like to eat and try out different foods, I don't really dislike anything, and my dream is to open the world greatest resturant that serves only the finest foods at the cheapest prices anywhere" said Choji with a fire in his eyes.

Hinata was next to speak.

"I am Hinata Hyuga I like Naruto, my mother, father, and soon to-be-born baby brother or sister, I dislike people who try to harm my family, and those who put others down, my dream is to become a great clan leader and Medical Ninja" said Hinata proudly.

"Well as first impressions go I must say that I am very impressed with all of you" said Kurni cheerfully.

'_Well if Shikamaru is anything like his father then he's really hiding it well, and Choji he's every bit the same as his dad, but Hinata surprises me I figured that she'd be like her cousin, I'm going to have to keep a special eye on her_ thought Kurneni.

"Thank you Sensei" they all said.

Kurneni smiled to her knew students.

"Alright we'll meet here tomorrow" she said to the Genin hopefuls then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Hinata you wanna come have some lunch with me?" asked Choji.

Hinata blushed slightly

"Uh thanks for the offer Choji, but I'll have to pass" said Hinata.

Choji sighed.

"Yeah, right you'll probably wanna get back to your house so you can have lunch with Naruto" said Choji coldly.

"So what if I do, its not like I know you _that_ well" said Hinata fearcly.

Shikamaru sighed

'_This is going to get ugly, how troublesome_ he thought sighing again.

"So the Little Heiress is in love with a demon" said Choji darkly.

Hinata's face turned from slightly pink to chalk white

"What? Did you think that you two were the onlyone's who heard about your little fight with Mizuki?" asked Choji with a slightly supirior look.

"H...How dare you...Naruto is not a demon!" she shouted trying to hold back the rage that was begining to bubble up inside her.

"What I didn't say anything that wasn't true" said Choji opening up a bag of chips.

Hinata's rage exploded

"Now you listen her you good for nothing fatassed tub of lard, Naruto is one-hundred time's the ninja you'll ever be!" shouted Hinata.

The cold look on Choji's face changed to one of rage

"Why, you I'm not fat I'm just chubby!" he shouted then he did a set of hand signs.

"Size Expansion Jutsu: Meatball Tank" he said as his body grew to till he was a giant round ball then he started to spin at a rappid rate.

Then he took off like a bowling ball strate towards Hinata, her eyes were wide with shock that he'd perpously attack one of his own teammates, she suddenly felt something grab her arm, and pull her away from Choji's path.

Hinata looked to see the slighly anoyed face of Shikamaru as he began to help her dodge Choji's incoming on slaughts.

"Never...ever...call...Choji...a...fatass" said Shikmaru as he helped Hinata dodge.

"I will call him what ever I want too" said Hinata, pulling herself from Shikarmaru.

He sighed

"Troublesome" then he and Hinata jumped out of the way to avoid Choji's next attack.

"Alright time to end this" said Hinata anoyed as she fell into the Gentle Fist stance

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" said Hinata as Choji rolled towards her.

She then started to waved her harms at a rappid rate as thin beams of chakra began to shoot from her hands like laserbeams, she moved her arms faster and faster until she was encompassed in a dome of chakra. Choji rolled right at her then was blasted backwards threw several tree's, he then reverted back to his normal fom, Hinata breathed heavily as she'd used up a good percentaged of her chakra in order to repell him. She fell to her knee's for a moment to regain some of her energy Choji walked over of the maggle of snapped tree's and broken branches. What he saw coming from Hinata scared him nearly to death, Hinata's eyes were no longer Lavander but dark elctric blue she now had pupils that were slitted like a cats.

"W...What are..." Choji didn't get to finish because in that partictular moment he lost consciousness.

Hinata finally getting her second wind got to her feet and left Shikamaru to clean up the '_trash_'.

***

Hinata awoke the next morning to find that Naruto had already left for his own meeting with his Sensei so she had a breakfast of french toast then walked out the Hyuga complex and out to the training grounds she was to meet up with her Sensei. When she arrived she saw that she was the last one there, she shrugged it off and sat down with Shikamaru, and a slightly jumpy Choji.

"Alright you three today you're going to taking a little test" said Kureni in sweet voice.

"But...Sensei...we've already taken...the exam's" said Choji as he'd pulled out a bag of chips and began eating.

"Ah you've taken an exam, that test's to see if you had the potentual to become Genin, this test is to see if you are actually worthy to become Genin" said Kureni, pulling out a cord of rope.

She then placed the Genin back to back, then tied them together

"Alright here's the deal, you guys have got till noon to get from here to the Hokage's Mountian, if you make it you pass if you don't you fail. And you start...now" said Kureni

In a puff of smoke she disappeared from their sight, the three ninja's began to try and move only they tried it inseporate directions,

"We should go this way!" shouted Choji

"This way's faster" said Hinata trying to pull them in the oposite direction.

"Oh and I suppose Naruto told you this?" said Choji angrily.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did!" said yelled Hinata.

Shikamaru took a deep breath

"Will you two cut it out!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

The sudden outburst caused both ninja's to stop there quarrel at once, Shikamaru took another deep breath.

'_Boy this is troublesome._ he thought.

"Alright, now that's enough both of you, if you want to pass and become Genin. Then quit fighting amongst yourselves, now Hinata you said that Naruto showed you a way to the Hokage's Mountain" said Shikamaru.

Hinata nodded still to stuned to speak.

"Well if Naruto's background is anything like I've heard he'd know the fastest way to get to the mountain" said Shikamaru.

"Lead the way Hinata" said Shikamaru.

Hinata nodded then began to lead them threw the village as best she could as she tried to remember the path that Naruto had shown her, only a few day's ago.

They walks slowly threw the village unable to run due to the fact that they ran at different rates, Hinata's path, lead them to the top of the mountain, and upon reaching it they saw Kurenai.

"Well I'm impressed you gues actually made it on time. Well done you all pass!" she said with a bright smile as she untied the three Genin.

The three Genin celebrated their acomplishemnt by Kurenia treating them to lunch, this she found was the greatest mistake she could've ever made.

'_I'd forgotten about the Akimichi infamous appitite_ she thought as she paid the enormous bill.

"I'll meet you guys tomorrow for your first mission" said Kurnenai.

The three Genin nodded as their Sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata walked threw the village, her mind was filled with glee as she'd just made Genin, she walked threw the village unaware that she was being followed.

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Hinata as she saw her foster brother walking down the road.

Naruto who's mind had been on other things looked up, at Hinata with a slight surprise

"Oh hi Hinata!" said Naruto putting on a cheesy phaux grin.

"Naruto you alright?" asked Hinata with a concerened look.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just made Genin! How did you do?" said Naruto.

Hinata, noticed he was a little to enthusiastic about it and decided to ask him about it later.

"I did too" said Hinata with a smile.

This time the glow on Naruto's face was genuine.

"That's fantastic! Wait till we tell you dad! He'll probably be just as proud of you as I am" said Naruto.

Hinata blushed slightly.

"I'm sure _our_ father will be proud of you too Naruto" she said with a kind smile on her face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, wile something was tugging at the back of this mind.

'_A chakra signature?_ He thought

"Hey Hinata why don't you hurry on a head I've got something to take care of" said Naruto.

Hinata smiled.

"Okay hurry up. Father doesn't like to wait for new you know!"she said running ahead.

Naruto smiled as he waved to his foster sister, he then turend to the ally way beside them.

"Alright you can come out now" he said in a stern voice.

Choji stepped out from the ally way.

"Is there a reason you're stalking Hinata?" asked Naruto as if they were talking about a weather.

"Yeah I want to fight you!" said Choji.

Naruto's face turned from calm to slightly surprised.

"For what?" asked Naruto in the same calm voice.

"For Hinata's love!" said Choji.

Naruto snickered then it blossemed into a full blown laugh.

"What! What are you laughing at!" shouted Choji, his face getting red with rage.

"W-Well its just the fact that Hinata's love isn't something that can be won, only she can give a prize like that" said Naruto trying to calm his laughter.

This only added fule to the proverbial fire, as Choji's rage began to build up inside him.

"I don't care if it is her's to give or not I will have her!" said Choji.

This caused Naruto's face to become unreadable as he heard these words.

"Choji, you'd best just go home before you do, or say something your gonna regret" said Naruto calmly.

"Shut up demon! I don't take orders from you!" growled Choji.

Naruto's eyes betrayed him as his rage showed threw his eyes.

"Choji please just calm down. Its not worth any of this trouble" said Naruto.

A smile curled on Choji's lips.

"Alright Hyuga, since you won't fight me I guess I'll have to torture Hinata, every day she's with me, until she's so broken that she'll beg me to kill her" said Choji.

Naruto's eyes flashed a killing intent that would freeze water.

"Alright Choji you want a fight you've got it!" said Naruto.

"Meet me in the forest outside the village in two hours" said Choji with a satisfied grin on his face.

Naruto nodded and walked away, he made his way threw the village as he tried to catch up with Hinata.

'_I can't wait for our confrontation Naruto, a confrontation that I will win_. thought Choji with a dark smile.

* * *

Is it me or is Choji an idiot? Don't answer that.

Anyway hope you enjoyed the update review please.


	11. Naruto vs Choji

Naruto walked out of the compound, he looked behind himself to see if anyone was following him he did a set of hand sign's

"Ninja Art: Chakra Sense Jutsu" He touched the ground with his palm.

There was a web of chakra that spread from the area of his palm he could sense, his father's, his mother's, and Hinata's was on the roof. He could sense her looking down on him, he smirked and did another set of hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" he said as a puff off smoke covered him.

He then took off wile his clone counter part stayed put, he smirked as Hinata jumped down to the clone and began asking it what he was doing.

Naruto then shuddered as an image of Hinata using the Gentle Fist in a place that he was glad that she did it to a clone, he ran to the forest hoping he would be able to get Choji to see reason and stop the sensless need for the fight. He hopped from building to building as he made his way to the forest he could hear someone following closly behind him. He smirked knowing exactly who it was so he ran threw one of the paths that he'd used as a child to hide from the villager's. To his surprise the person following him seemed to know the path he was taking, he smirked and did another Shadow Clone Jutsu, he made sure to put an equil amount of chakra into each one to mask himself.

Each of the clones took off in a different direction, Naruto smirked as he watched Hinata jump over his hiding place to follow one of his shadow clones. Naruto then took off towards the forest where he spotted Choji waiting for him.

"You're late!" said Choji.

"Sorry had a little girl following me" said Naruto.

"Listen Choji can't we talk about this...I mean surely there's something we can—"

"No, we'll fight now!" said Choji angrily.

He then beckoned Naruto to follow him, Naruto nodded and followed him threw the forest, until they came to a large clearing in the middle of the forest.

"This will be our battle ground." said Choji walking to the other side of the clearing.

"Choji listen if its that important to you then—"

"No! Naruto we'll fight now!" shouted Choji taking a fighting stance.

Naruto sighed and dropped into his own fighting stance they looked at a single leaf that had just left a tree branch, as soon as it fell onto the ground they both grabbed a kunia from their pouches. They threw them at each other the kunai clanged as they connected, then flew into different directions two thunks were heard as they must've hit tree's. Choji began a set of hand signs.

"Body Exapation Jutsu!: Arm!" he shouted as his arms grew to the size of an elephant, Naruto jumped into the air as he dodged a fist that would've turned him to past if it had connected. The fist went threw several tree's before it came back like a large rubberband Naruto jumped out of the way again as he snapped a tree like it was a toothpick. His eyes looked wide at the snapped tree

He then jumped into the air as a giant foot came hurling towards him.

He did a set of hand signs

"Demon Fox Style: Kyuubi Inferno Jutsu!" he shouted He took a deep breath and exhauled a flaming fox the size of a bear, Choji jumped out of the way as the flaming fox opened its flaming mouth to devour him.

The technique ended, as Naruto ran at Choji and punched him in the face sending him flying threw a tree and landing at the base of a second.

Choji then disappeared in a puff of smoke and became a log, Naruto jumped to the side as a boulder sized fist slammed down exactly where he was standing just moments ago.

There was a low snap like a rubberband bouncing back into place after being streatched out, Naruto did a single hand sign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as he was surrounded by a large cloud of smoke revealing about a hundred Naruto's they all took off towards where the limb was retracting to. Only to be hit by a large explosion that took out over half of them. The real Naruto smirked

'_Very clever Choji_ he thought as he watched the last of his clones get squashed by a large tree.

Naruto jumped into a tree, and did another set of hand signs.

"Wind Style: Vortex Jutsu!" he shouted as a whirlwind picked up and began to swirl in the direction his clones disappeared there was a large amout of banging and crashing Naruto then sensed someone behind him.

He smirked as he felt a cool piece of metal pressed against his throat.

"Nice try Naruto, but it looks like I win!" said came Choji's voice behind him

Naruto smiled.

"Yep, you win Choji" he said raising his arms in defeat.

Choji laughed

"Oh no you're not getting off that easy" he said angrily.

Naruto pulled his head back and smacked Choji in the face just as Choji made to slice his throat. Naruto then brought his foot back and kicked Choji sending him flying into a tree. Naruto then fell into a defensive stance as Choji turned into a rock upon hitting the tree.

'_I can't keep holding back I've got to finish this now!_ he thought as he tried to sense where Choji was currently hiding.

****

Two men walked through the woods their black cloaks were patterened with red clouds, their face's were hidden by two straw hats one was wearing a large sword that looked like it was wrapped in bandages.

"Do you think we'll be able to find him?" asked the wone wearing the sword.

"I'm quite certain we will find him, lets just hope that Lord Jiriaya has informed him of our mission otherwise we maybe in for a unavoidable fight" said his partner.

The two walked silently threw the forest, that was suddenly filled with loud crashing and banging sounds then a large fox made entirely of flames came running towards them, only to disappear just before it met them.

The one carrying the sword started to snicker.

"Well. Eh? Nice to see that you're still welcome here!" he said as he poorly fought back the urge to laugh.

"Don't be so sure Kisame that fireball was not intended for us" said Kisame's partner as he pointed to where Naruto and Choji were exchanging blows.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, it is" said Kisame's partner as a small grin became visible on his face.

****

Naruto jumped into the air as he avoided Choji's Meatball tank attack Choji crashed threw the tree's chasing after Naruto like a giant pinball, Naruto did a T hand sign with his index and middle finger. Then a Shadow Clone appeared beside him, it started to gather chakra in his right and as they ran, soon a spiraling ball of chakra was formed, then the clone disappeared. Naruto turned to the ball that was rolling towards him.

"Ransengan!" shouted Naruto as he thrust the spiraling chakra into Choji causing him to be blasted backwards and through several trees.

Naruto, ran to Choji, and saw him crumpled in a heap at the base of the only undamaged tree that he'd hit.

Naruto smirked as he'd finally achived his victory, he made to pick Choji up when he heard a rustling sound and jumped into the air, just in time to avoid a shower of kunai and shuriken, then Choji appeared following the spray.

'_What the...?_ thought Naruto as his question was answered by a faint popping noise as the Choji at the base of the tree changed into a shattered log.

"Impressive Naruto! You've destroyed a log." said Choji tauntingly.

Naruto smirked at him.

"Impressive Choji." he said.

As another Naruto chopped Choji in the back of the head.

"But not good enough to win" said the clone as Choji fell over unconscious.

The clone Naruto dissappeared in a puff of smoke Naruto heard another rustling sound, he smirked as he saw Hinata enter the clearing, or what was left of it.

Hinata walked over to him with an angery look on her face, she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Well you gonna explain what this is all about?" asked Hinata.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as a cheshire cat grin spread accross his lips.

"Uh...well...heh...you wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Naruto.

Hinata's face cruled into an angery grin

"Try me." she said.

Naruto sighed and smirked.

"Alright I'll tell you. When you catch me!" he said as he took off into the woods with Hinata chasing after him, or what she thought was him.

Naruto smirked from behind a tree, wondering when Hinata would figure it out.

He heard some leaves rustling behind him, his heart skipped a beat, thinking that it was Hinata as he felt a wave of killer intent wash over him, he dodged what appeared to be a bandaged up sword. Naruto took a fighting stance

"Who are you?!" he said as he pulled out a kunai

The one carrying the sword snickered.

"Well Itachi I'm guessing he doesn't know" said Kisame pulling off his straw hat, as did his partner.

The one with the sword, had an evil smile on his face, showing rows of razor sharp teeth, his hair, and skin were dark blue, he had three guill like marks on both sides of his neck. The one called Itachi had long black hair that was tied into a pony-tail, his eyes were blood red with three black tomo's swirling around a black iris. He looked like an older version of Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes narrowed wile his face didn't show it he actaully felt slightly afraid of the two men before him, as he knew their Bingo Book profile's very well, especially Itachi's.


	12. Akatsuki

Now we get to find out what's going to happen between Naruto and the two Akatsuki members

* * *

Naruto, raised his kunai slightly, as he eyed the two Jounin level ninjas his blue eyes stared unmovingly at them, expecting them to make even a slight twitch. But for some reason they didn't attack him, he knew of the Akatsuki's plans to capture all of the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki in order to use their power's for their own evil perposes.

"We've not come here to fight you Naruto." said Itachi as calmly as if he were talking to an old friend.

Naruto gripped his kunai tighter "How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"If we wanted to attack you we'd have done so by know especially when you were fighting with that Akimichi kid!" said Kisame taking a seat on one of the stumps that Naruto and Choji and recently created.

Naruto smirked as he kept his kunai in the air.

"Jiriaya sent us not to fight you, he said to tell you, a ninja is not defiened by how many jutsu he know's or how strong he is, but by his guts and courage to never give up." said Itachi.

Naruto placed his kunai back into his holster and sighed with relief.

"Master Jiriaya told me you were coming, but I had to be sure you were you." said Naruto sitting on one of the logs

Itachi nodded and took a seat on a log opposite Naruto.

"So what is it that you want to tell me?" asked Naruto.

"As you know the Akatsuki as after you for the Kyuubi that you contain, but we've just found out the reason for it" said Kisame.

"And that would be?" asked Naruto with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"To create a new Jinchuuriki, one that will have the powers of all the tailed beasts, as you know the tailed beast's each have their own special abilities, the one that he prizes most is the Kyuubi's mainly for its regeneration, and fire/wind manipulation" said Itachi.

Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why are you telling me this? Why isn't Master Jiriaya telling me this?" asked Naruto.

"Because Jiriaya is doing something important for the Hokage" said Itachi.

"Kida like you?" asked Naruto.

"Something like that" said Itachi.

"But what you're saying is impossible there is nobody that can contain all of the Bijuu" said Naruto

"Not impossible just dangerous" said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto with a slightly confused look.

"Think about it Naruto, If you gather together all nine of the Bijuu the most powerful creature's known to man, and placed them inside a single container the result would be Armagedon" said Kisame impatiently.

Naruto's face went chalk white.

"B-But the Bijuu their sealed away aren't they? So how can the Akatsuki extract them from their hosts" asked Naruto.

"Again it is not impossible just dangerous. When you extract a Bujii from a Jinchuuriki the Jinchuuriki dies" said Itachi as plainly as if they were descussing the difference between white and wheat bread.

"So what does Master Jiriaya want me to do about this?" asked Naruto.

"That is the main reason why he sent us hear. I had to report to the Hokage anyway, but he wants you to be sent to the Land of Snow. Their you will find a temple that is said to contain manuscripts from an ancient battle." said Itachi.

"What's so important about me learning ancient history?" asked Naruto.

"Because if Jiriaya's theory is correct that manuscript tells of a battle that started over the very same thing that the Akatsuki are now trying to do." said Itachi.

"Alright so when I find this manuscript what do I do with it?" asked Naruto.

"Jiriaya said that you are to bring it back to the village and keep it somewhere safe until he returns to help you decipher the ancient text." said Itachi.

"But how am I going to get to the Land of Snow?" asked Naruto.

Itachi smirked.

"Lets just say you won't be going alone" said Itachi as he and Kisame got to their feet and replaced their straw hats.

"Now Naruto if you'll excuse us" said Itachi as the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head

'_Can this day get anyworse?_ he thought as he made his way out of the forest leaving the unconscious Choji where he was.

'_Oh well maybe the Hokage won't allow us to go on the mission_ he thought slightly hopeful.

Upon walking out of the forest he saw a sight that made him wish he was running with Jiriaya after getting caught during one of his _research_ missions as he found himself staring into the face of a very angry looking Hinata.

"Uh...heh...hi...Hinata." said Naruto in a slightly fearful tone.

"Oh Naruto I've got a little present for you" she said in an unconvincingly sweet tone.

Naruto began to sweat profucely.

"Uh...I just remeber something!" he said as he ran past her and back towards the Hyuga compound, with Hinata in hot persuit.

"Naruto! Get your butt back here and take it like a man!" she shouted.

"I'm not a man I'm still a boy!" he shouted back as ran as fast as he could.

****

Naruto awoke the next morning his body ached over every orifice, he was starting to regret what he'd done to Hinata yestorday, but decided it was well worth it especially since he knew what his first mission as a ninja was going to be before even his sensei did. He got up and dressed, then he walked to the kitchen he saw that Hinata wasn't up yet and ate a hurried breakfast as he didn't wish to face her wrath this early in the morning. He walked out of the house, the sunlight was just starting to creep over the Hokage Mountain. Naruto made his way to the training ground where he'd be meeting his team for their first mission.

He looked around and saw that nobody was around _again_ so he layed down against the same tree he'd done before, and soon fell into a deep sleep, his mind became plagued by the image's of Isaribi's death. Causing him to have fitful sleep, he wriggled and writhered beneath the three, as if something were crushing him he began to break out in a cold sweat.

It wasn't long before Ino walked onto the field, hoping to have some alone time with Sasuke she was dissapointed to find Naruto laying on the ground tossing and turning in his sleep. She got a worried look on her face when she say that he was sweating heavily, his face looked as if it had a troubled look on it she felt his head it was cool to the touch. Not sure what else to do she decided the best thing to do was to wake him up, she knelt down beside him and nuged him, but all he did was swat at her hand, she tried again, still nothing.

'_This boy call's himself a ninja?_ she thought iritably as she tried to waked him, but the effort proved futiel.

As she tried for the fifth time to nudge him awake, she pulled her hand back as a blood red chakra began to flow around himthe air suddenly became hot, the grass he was laying on became scortched. His blonde hair started to have a red tinge to it as his whisker like birthmarks began to thicken.

"Naruto!" came a voice from nowhere.

Suddenly Naruto bolted straight up all of the changes that had occered in his sleep disappeared in an instant his breath came in sharp and fast he wiped the sweat from his forhead onto his sleeve.

"What happened where's Isaribi?" asked Naruto his face showed his disorientation.

"Naruto, there is nobody here named Isaribi" said Ino kindly.

Naruto looked at her confused then realisation dawned upon him.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked at the spot where he'd been sleeping.

"Y-You had this weird chakra surrounding you and your features began to change" said Ino slightly neverous.

"Ino what you saw you must never tell anyone about it is very important that it remain secret" said Naruto in a serious tone.

Ino nodded not wishing to anger him and find out first hand what that red chakra was.

"What must remain secret?" asked Sasuke from behind Naruto.

Naruto stiffened up upon hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Nothing" he said hurridly.

Sasuke grunted

"What ever" he then sat down away from them only to have Ino follow after him.

Naruto sighed he wasn't entirely sure he could trust Ino, but then again he didn't realy have a choice, he was also worried about Choji telling about his secret, but he was sure that Hinata would silence him if he got to noisy (he hoped anyway).

It was a couple of hours before Kakashi finally arrived his masked face hid a slight smirk as Ino told him off for being late.

"You know Kakashi Sensei you're not showing us good edicut by always showing up late!" she squealed at him.

"Ino can it." said growled Naruto rubbing his temples.

Ino gave him a slight glare but said nothing more.

"Thank you Naruto. Now you guys I have some good news for you today you get your first mission" said Kakashi with a smile on his masked face.

"My dad told me about these starter missions!" whined Ino.

"He said that you start out collecting garbage and fixing peoples fences and such." she said with a slight dread in her voice.

"Yes, normally that is how Genins start off but the Hokage seams to hold you three as an acception to this rule."said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"You three are going on an C-Ranked mission." said Kakashi.

"Oh wow I can't wait to tell Sakura when I see her next she'll be so jelious!" squeeled Ino with delight.

"Right now why don't you two go and get ready dress warmly we're going somewhere very cold. Naruto I'd like to have a word with you." said Kakashi.

Sasuke eyed Naruto suspisously but didn't say anything becasue of current company and walked away with Ino trailing after him like a lost puppy.

"What's up Sensei?" asked Naruto with a slightly confused look.

"Naruto you nearly lost it." said Kakashi seriously.

"I know Sensei I can't help it the dreams just come up." said Naruto his eyes trying to hide the tears that were threatening to show.

"I know what you mean Naruto, but you've got to try other wise the you know what will come out." said Kakashi as he noticed Sasuke had stuck around.

Naruto nodded noticing Sasuke's chakra as well.

"Now why don't you go and get your things ready!" said Kakshi brightly.

Naruto ran back to his house and got his stuff together as he prepaired for his mission.

* * *

The Mission to the Land of Snow what will happen what will Naruto find when he gets there find out next time.


	13. The Manuscript Part 1

Here's the next chapter enjoy

* * *

Naruto jumped into the air to avoid the Ice Jutsu that had just been shot at him, he watched as the attack touched the nearby ocean causing it to freeze into a new land mass made entirely of ice. He heard a whistling sound in the air and jumped just in time to avoid a kunai that had an explosive tag attached to it, there was a loud explosion as the tag detinated. Causing a large plume of smoke and fire to appear in the area providing excelent cover for both ninjas Naruto landed on the ground that had begun to (unbeknownced to him) melt. Naruto pulled the last kunai that he had from his pouch, his thoughts dwelled on his teammates and he worried about their safety as they each fought their own apponents. Naruto suddenly jumped from his spot as a large spike made entirely of ice shot from the ground the tip of the spike was glaze with blood as it sliced Naruto's forearm.

Naruto grasped his torn sleeve in an attempt to stiffle the bleeding, on to have to parry an oncoming kunai, that had another paper bomb attached to it, Naruto quickly jumped into the air as the second bomb exploded. Filling his vision with smoke

'_This is bad'_ he thought as he tried to see through the opaque air all of his senses told him he was in the worst danger possible.

He already knew that for a ninja, being in the air is like a lost lamb inside a lion's den, suddenly he felt a dull pain from the top of his head as his sight when black, he fell through the smoke filled air. His teammates could do no more than watch as they were fighting with their own opponents, Kakashi tried his best to free himself of his foe and try and save his fallen teammate. But it was all for naught as he was blocked at every turn by the person he was fighting. Naruto fell into a large crevass that had been created by the explosions from the two paper bombs. Then Naruto disappeared from site, a thunderous laughter was heard as Naruto's opponent blurred through a set of hand signs, the name of his Jutsu was lost by the loud howling wind as the crevass closed shut entombing Naruto within its frozen depths.

_24 Hours Earlier...._

Naruto shivered slightly as they docked on the small village known as the Land of Snow, Naruto stared in curiousity as to why they called it the land of snow when everything looked like it did in Konoha. Even the air was warmer than it had been on the boat, Naruto looked up at Kakashi who had worn nothing more than his usual Jonin uniform

"Kakashi Sensei why is it so much warmer on the land than it was in the boat?" asked Ino as she removed her heavy parka.

"Because they use chakra genorators that cause the land to warm giving it a look and feel of late spring, early summer." said Kakashi.

"Chakra genorators that sound fasinating." said Ino.

Sasuke was the only one that didn't seam to be affected by the odd change in climet as he stepped off the boat if he was known of them could tell as he scowled at the people that passed by him as if they were insignificant little ants that need to be squashed. Naruto shook his head

'_This boy has his head so far up his on anus that I'm surprised his hair isn't brown'_ thought Naruto.

"Now mind telling us why we're hear?" asked Sasuke impatiently.

"We're hear because the leader of the Land of Snow; Princess Koyuki asked us to search for an anceint manuscript for her" said Kakashi.

Naruto stiffled a snicker as he knew the real reason they were there.

Kakashi lead the group through the bustling streets of the Land of Snow, their senses were bombarded with the different sights, sounds, and smells that came from the locals and merchants trying to sell their goods. Naruto saw something that really drove his heart through his chest, it was a large Ramen stand, he sat down and had himself a bowl, causing Ino to yell at him afterwards for making them late.

"Hey it was for a good cause." he said patting his full belly cheerfully.

"Oh and what good cause was that?" asked Ino.

Naruto snickered slightly.

"F-Feed the Hungry" he said as he busted up laughing, they were then treated to a lecture on Naruto's imaturity, something of which they'd brought earplugs for.

They made their way to a large palace that looked as if it had been carved entirely from large slabs of marble, the roof was sloped and covered with blood red tiles, two stone foo-dogs guarded the entrance to the castle. The ninjas made their way through the many halls and corridors until they finally came to the throne room the ninjas gave a respectful bow to the woman sitting before them. She was wearing a green kimono her dark hair was tide up in an elegent bun that was held up with two needles her face was liquid paper white, her eyes had dark markings above them, her lips were a deep crimson red. Naruto was find himself picking his jaw up off the floor and praising Kami for not having Master Jiriaya with them as he would have a field day trying to put her in his _research_.

"Princess Koyuki, we are the ninjas of Konoha you sent for" said Kakashi with another respectful bow.

The princess nodded as she acknowlaged them, she appeared to be looking them over.

"You're the best that Konoha could send? You're group consists of three children and an adult what makes you think that you could posibly be able to retreive the manuscript?" asked Kyuki.

"With all due respect your highness my group is more than qualified to preform this task." said Kakashi.

The Princess smirked

"Good then you won't mind if I give you a little test." said Kyuki with a smirk on her face.

"We'd be happy to." said Kakashi brightly

Kyuki nodded then snapped her fingers and two men each the size of a seasoned body builder walked into the room.

"Sasuke, Ino I think you two will be more than enough for these two" said Kakashi in a bored tone.

"Over confinent aren't you?" asked one of the men as he cracked his knuckles.

Sasuke and Ino sighed as they both stepped forewards, the four were about to fight when Kyuki raised her hand

"Uh, uh not you two, I want to see the strongest of you fight both of them" said Kyuki with a slight smirk.

"Hmm well in that case Naruto that'd be you wouldn't it?" asked Kakashi in an almost board like tone.

Naruto looked at him longingly

"Do I have to?" he asked not really wishing to fight _anyone_ if he could avoid it.

Kakashi only nodded causing Naruto to sigh as he stepped forwards wile a disgruntled Ino and Sasuke stepped back.

Naruto stepped forwards Kyuki smirked thinking that Naruto was just an ordinary Genin and wouldn't be any match for her two strongest guards.

"Are you sure you want to send him?" asked Kyuki in a fake sweet voice.

Kakashi's mask curled as he appeared to be smiling.

"Trust me your highness, Naruto is actually stronger than I am." said Kakashi.

Kyuki shrugged.

"It's your decision" said Kyuki as she snapped her fingers and ordered the two guards to attack, but neither of them moved a muscle.

"Are you two deaf or something? Att..." Kyuki stopped in mid sentance, as the two guards fell over unconscious.

Kyuki, and Ino's eyes popped out of their heads as neither of them had seen Naruto even move and inch.

"Impressive Naruto. Tell me how many times did you hit him?" asked Sasuke slightly amused.

"Oh, about three times a piece." said Naruto as if he'd done nothing more than write a letter with a pencile.

"Three?" said Sasuke in a slightly uncaring voice.

'_I only counted where did you get your power?_' thought Sasuke angrily.

"W-What just happened?" said Ino as her eyes hadn't yet returned to her head.

"Very well you may go and retreave the manuscript for me" said Kyuki.

The ninjas gave a respectful bow and left the castle, Kakashi brought them to a small inn where they would be spending the day then in the morning they would get an early start in searching for the manuscript.

"Hey Kakashi sensei how come you didn't have Sasuke fight those two he could've easily take them down, and he's a lot better than Naruto." said Ino as she said Naruto's name with venom in her voice.

Naruto who'd fallen asleep on one of the fuuton's paid her no mind, as he snored softy.

Kakashi looked out the window for a moment before he thought of his answer.

"Sasuke's skills are great Ino, but Princess Kyuki wasn't interested in any of us, she wanted to test Naruto's skills" said Kakashi.

"Well I think Princess Kyuki has got a few screws loose" said Ino iritibly.

"No, she's actually right to test Naruto." said Kakashi looking over at the sleeping blond.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Naruto has a power inside that he uses only when he absolutly has to, much like when he fights, but as far as I know he's only ever used it twice in his life time" said Kakashi.

Ino stared at Naruto rather sceptically as if Kakashi's words were just that words.

'_There's no chance in Hell that he's stronger than Sasuke_' she thought.

***  
The dawn came brightly over the snow filled terrain as they group of ninjas made there way to the top of a particularly high mountain that was told to house the ruins that they were searching for.

'_I wonder what it was that Itchi found when he read those manuscripts_' thought Naruto.

They soon came upon a large building, that looked like Princess Kyuki's only it was completely destroyed, the walls were covered in large mounds of ice and snow, the roof looked as if it was. About to cave in from the weight of the mountain of snow that was laying on the rotting roof, loud grouning and creaking soudn was heard as the wind picked up and started to blow on the old house. Naruto's senses started to go into overdrive as he could sense a large amount of chakra flowing from the place it seemed to be coming from four powerful idividuals.

"Go! Back or you will die!" came a bodiless voice.

"We have permission to visit this place"said Ino hotly.

"Then you will die!" shouted the voice only it sound like several voice's at once.

Four men appeared before them, each one was dressed in white heavy clothing their faces were hidden behind white masks, their eyes appeard to be nothing more than black holes. Their skin was rotted and decayed, they had bits of frost bite shining on there rotten bodies, Kakashi, Naruto,Ino, and Sasuke each took a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"We are the frozen guards, of this ruin we only allow those who can defeat us to enter here." said one of the ninjas his voice sounded a little higher than that of a whisper in the wind.

"Then lets get this over with" said Sasuke with a cocky voice.

* * *

Next chapter the big fight scene hope that little preview at the beginning's got you wanting to see what happens next.


	14. The Manuscript Part 2

Now we see what happens in this fight.

* * *

The four guardians each reached down to the snow there was a sudden rush of wind, so cold that it caused the water in the air around them. To freeze into snowflakes, the four then stood up each one holding a different weapon, the farthest one to the right had a n ice quarter staff. The one next to him was holding two ice kodachis, the one closest to him was wielding, a ice long sword. The farthest to the left was holding a chain-quarter staff.

The four ninjas each drew a kunai, then they each picked a dance partner and began their perspective battles. Kakashi expertly dodged and parried his opponents attacks he made quick work of his quarter staff breaking it in half with the butt of his kunai. The guards mask contorted into a smile like shape,

"Impressive I haven't had this sort of a challenge in nearly a century." said the guardian in his whisper like tone.

"Well I'm flattered." said Kakashi amazed that the guardian seemed to be acting as if this were nothing more than a friendly sparing match.

He then jumped out of the way as the guardian threw one-half of his broken quarter staff that now had a razor sharp point on the end of it. Kakashi then threw a shuriken at the guardian in retaliation

"Ice/Wind Style: Frozen Wave Jutsu." said the guardian.

Kakashi jumped away from a large wave of snow and ice that had appeared from seemingly nowhere he did a set of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" said Kakashi as he pulled down his mask and blew a large ball of flames at the on coming snow, and ice.

There was a low hissing sound was heard as the two Jutsus collided, a thick cloud of steam and vapor began to fill the air. Kakashi's highly trained ears began to pick up what sounded like a wheeze, but the more he listened the more he realized it wasn't a wheeze it was laughter.

'_Somethings wrong here_' thought Kakashi as he reached up to his head band and pulled it up revealing a blood red eye with three black tome encircling a black pupil.

The revealed eye began to spin rapidly as he began to decipher what was beginning to go on around him. But no matter what he tried to do he couldn't see what was happening around him because of all of the fog and vapor. He then jumped out of the way as a large dagger of ice flew at him from virtually nowhere. Kakashi looked around as he tried to find where the ice was coming from, but all he got was a barrage of ice daggers flying towards him. Kakashi jumped into the air trying to get out of the fog, but it seamed to have encased him. As if it had a mind of its own. It didn't seam to matter how high he got, the fog was just as thick as ever.

'_What is this?_' he thought as he started to dodge another wave of ice.

Kakashi dodged them as best he could, his eye was spinning like crazy as it attempted to decipher the Jutsu and the fog. But all of his attempts were unsuccessful no matter what he tried the fog was a mystery to him, then he felt something hit him in the stomach. He looked down to see that one of the daggers had stuck him.

***

Ino and Sasuke found themselves sharing fighting partners as the two guardians decided to gang up on both of them. Sasuke parried the sword attacks wile Ino did her beast to block the staff's loose parts and watch Sasuke's back (Much to her joy) as best she could which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Ino watch out!" shouted Sasuke as he pushed her to the side to keep the sword from running her threw.

Ino blushed

"Uh Sasuke...you save me." he said happily.

"Shut up and look out!" shouted Sasuke as he did his best to hold the two guardians off.

As he fought the two he started to notice that their movements started to become read able and slower, as if he was seeing things before they happened. Then realization dawned upon him and he got a smirk on his face

'_I'm one step closer to completing my goal_' he thought as he parried the guardian's attacks.

He then began a set of hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as he blew a large fireball at the two guardians. There was a large amount of steam as the flames began to lick the two guardians.

A low wheezing sound was heard as the two disappeared into the fog, that was so thick that it was suffocating to breath. The two ninjas began to cough and sputter as they gasped for air, the wheezing sound from the two ninjas began to grow fainter. As their visions became clouded their lungs struggled to take even the smallest amount of air. Pain shot through them with every breath they drew Sasuke attempted to preform another set of hand signs, but lost consciousness before he could complete the Jutsu.

***

Naruto dodged the dae-katanas with relative ease he shattered one of the frozen blades with the butt of his kunai. The guardian nodded to Naruto then threw his last blade to the side, Naruto nodded and replaced his kunai. The guardian did a set of hand signs, Naruto jumped into the air to avoid the Ice Jutsu that had just been shot at him, he watched as the attack touched the nearby ocean causing it to freeze into a new land mass made entirely of ice. He heard a whistling sound in the air and jumped just in time to avoid a kunai that had an explosive tag attached to it, there was a loud explosion as the tag detonated. Causing a large plume of smoke and fire to appear in the area providing excellent cover for both ninjas Naruto landed on the ground that had begun to (unbeknownced to him) melt. Naruto pulled the last kunai that he had from his pouch, his thoughts dwelled on his teammates and he worried about their safety as they each fought their own opponents. Naruto suddenly jumped from his spot as a large spike made entirely of ice shot from the ground the tip of the spike was glaze with blood as it sliced Naruto's forearm.

Naruto grasped his torn sleeve in an attempt to stifle the bleeding, on to have to parry an oncoming kunai, that had another paper bomb attached to it, Naruto quickly jumped into the air as the second bomb exploded. Filling his vision with smoke

'_This is bad'_ he thought as he tried to see through the opaque air all of his senses told him he was in the worst danger possible.

He already knew that for a ninja, being in the air is like a lost lamb inside a lion's den, suddenly he felt a dull pain from the top of his head as his sight when black, he fell through the smoke filled air. His teammates could do no more than watch as they were fighting with their own opponents, Kakashi tried his best to free himself of his foe and try and save his fallen teammate. But it was all for naught as he was blocked at every turn by the person he was fighting. Naruto fell into a large crevasse that had been created by the explosions from the two paper bombs. Then Naruto disappeared from site, a thunderous laughter was heard as Naruto's opponent blurred through a set of hand signs, the name of his Jutsu was lost by the loud howling wind as the crevasse closed shut entombing Naruto within its frozen depths.

***

Kakashi turned into a log that had been skewered, Kakashi left out a slight sigh of relief as he watched the log split in two. His eye stopped spinning after he'd finished watching the log split

'_So that's it!_' he thought as he preformed a set of hand signs.

The fog suddenly vanished from around his person, he looked into the air to see Naruto falling into a large crevasse then get sealed up. His heart felt like it fell into his stomach he shook his head and ran over to Ino and Sasuke and undid the Genjutsu that they were placed under. Both Ino and Sasuke sat up and started coughing uncontrollably. They both took deep breaths as they tried to figure out what happened.

"Kakashi Sensei you saved us" said Ino.

"Yes," said Kakashi solemnly.

Ino looked around.

"Uh Sensei, where's Naruto?" she asked curiously.

Kakashi pointed to the area that was now covered in a large sheet of ice that now covered Naruto's _grave_. Ino looked at the spot that he was pointing at curiously,

"Is he hiding?" she asked stupidly.

Kakashi sighed.

"No, Ino he's not hiding that's his grave." said Kakashi solemnly.

Ino's face went pale as the snow that was laying on the ground.

"But he was...trained by master Jiriaya!" said Ino.

"This enemy was something that not even Master Jiriaya could've faced" said Kakashi as he pulled his head band over his Sharigan eye.

"Lets return to the village we'll rethink our strategy as it seams the guardians have retreated for now" said Kakashi as the group made their way off the mountain.

***

Hinata walked through the village a bright smile on her face she'd just been told that her squad had been assigned to back up Naruto's. She walked as calmly and quickly as she could but her excitement was starting to rival that of Naruto's when he finds a new Ramen dish. She soon found herself in her room packing everything she thought she'd need for the trip mainly heavy cloths and such. She then bolted out of the Hyuga Estate and ran to the place where she would be meeting with the rest of her team. She didn't have to wait long as everyone had arrived not too long after she did Choji looked less than thrilled that he would be going to help someone that he'd considered a rival for Hinata's love. Shikamaru looked as impassive as always not really wanting to go but having no choice in the matter did nothing more than moan and sigh. Kurenai smiled at her team with an air of pride about her as she was happy that the Hokage had chosen them to help Kakashi's team. The group nodded to one another then they set out to meet the boat that would take them to the Land of Snow.

***

The group jumped off the boat the very moment it docked they found that the weather was quite warmer than what they'd expected. When Kurenai asked about the peculiar weather they were told about the chakra generators that warmed the area. They walked through the village for quite some time as they searched for the Inn that Kakashi and his group were staying the night. (Kakashi had sent a missions report earlier that day). Hinata nearly jumped for joy when they finally found it, they asked for the room that Kakashi Hatake was staying in. The receptionist told them the room number, they walked to the door and knocked.

There was no response, they knocked again, still nothing.

"Maybe they've already left?" said Hinata in a disappointed tone.

There was the sound of foot steps causing them to turn and see Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke walking up the stairs.

The group looked as if they'd just been through Hell and back, but there was someone that wasn't there with them.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Hinata thinking that he'd probably stopped for a bite to eat.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is short but I thought that this would be the perfect spot for a cliff hanger. Don't you just hate these things?


	15. The Manuscript Part 3

Sorry the chap took so long and is short, but I've gotten a sever case of writer's block.

* * *

Everyone on team 7 fell silent, the tension in the room suddenly became very thick almost as if it were filled with a dense cloud of smoke. Hinata started to get worried when they didn't answer, but she thought maybe they hadn't heard her.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked a little louder.

Again nobody responded, she knew that she'd yelled loud enough for the people in the next room to hear her. Something was wrong where was Naruto she wanted to know and she wanted to know now!

"Kakashi Sensei. Where is Naruto?" she asked firmly looking him right in the eye.

Kakashi looked at her solemnly.

"Hinata, Naruto's....dead." said Kakashi looking away from the Hyuga Princess.

Hinata stared at him speechless as if waiting for him to say he was joking, that Naruto was hiding somewhere, but it never came. She looked from Sasuke to Ino, to see that neither of them held even a hint of a snicker.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes, she turned away in an attempt to hide them

'_No!!No!! It can't be not him!_' she thought.

She felt a firm hand clutch her shoulder, she turned to see it was Kakashi.

"Hinata I'm sorry." he said.

Hinata brushed his hand off and ran out the door as fast as she could, the wind stung her tear filled face, she thought she heard someone call her name, but didn't stop to find out.

She soon found herself a good distance away from the village, the cold was much more pronounced, no that she was outside its boarders. She activated her Byakugan she could see what appeared to be traces of chakra, just a little bit ahead of her. She took off in the direction, as fast as she could hoping, praying that it was Naruto, and that he was still alive.

****

The Seven Tails lay within her seal watching everything Hinata was doing through a psychic connection that only she knew of.

'_**I'm sorry Kitten but I don't think you'll find what you're looking for**_**.**' thought the Seven-Tails solemnly.

****

Hinata trudged through the thick snow, that crunched beneath her feet, her pant legs felt like someone had added ten pound weights to them.

She soon came to the spot where she could see a small amount of chakra, coming from what looked like a frozen river. Hinata increased the amount of chakra in her Byakugan, she looked deep within the ice, and saw what appeared to be a lifeless corpse. She increased the amount even more, checking to see if there was still any chakra flowing within the corpse's system. Hot tears stung her cold face as not so much as a dot of chakra was found. Inside the corpse's system, she then lessened the chakra in her eyes, to see what, or who the corpse was. She fell to her knees when she saw that it was what appeared to be a sleeping Naruto. Hinata found herself crying harder than she'd ever cried before, she may not have known him for very long, but he'd gotten closer to her than anyone had over done, or tried to do. Her entire body began to shiver and shake from the pain of the loss she was feeling.

She stared down at the corpse, unmoving, yet looking peaceful as if he were asleep. Her vision became blurred as the tears ran unchecked from her lavender eyes onto the white snow. She suddenly sensed several chakra signatures surrounding her. She bolted up right just in time to dodge a spike made entirely of ice.

She dropped into the Gentle Fist Stance, she looked to see three men, or creatures had surrounded her.

"You, dare try to steal the ancient manuscripts" said one of the creatures in a wheezy voice.

Hinata looked at the creature with a confused look.

"Manuscripts? What Manu..." she jumped into the air as a wave of ice came flowing towards her.

"She's from the same village as that last group" wheezed one of the creatures.

'_Same village as the last group? There the ones who killed Naruto!_'She thought angrily.

This thought caused her to summon the 7-Tail's chakra her body glowed an electric blue, as her once pupiless eyes, showed two ghost like slitted pupils. Her canines grew longer and sharper her face became narrow, and more cat like. Two whisker marks appeared on both of her cheeks she left out a shrill roar that sounded like a bobcat, and a jaguar.

The Guardians took a slight step away from Hinata.

"So, she's one of them." wheezed one of the Guardians.

Hinata then disappeared and reappeared in front of one of the Guardians, she slashed at it with her now claw like finger nails.

The Guardian disappeared in a swirl of snow, and wind.

Hinata looked around, and found that the others had disappeared as well, even from the sight of her Byakugan.

She jumped into the air, just in time to avoid a wave of ice, then she spun to the side in mid air and avoided a jagged piece of ice. She was then slammed down, by a staff made entirely of ice her body fell to the ground limp.

"Foolish human none can defeat us." wheezed one of the Guardians.

****

Naruto walked through the sewer like corridors that where his mind, his footsteps clapped wetly on the water like substance that covered the ground. He looked ahead through the dimly lit corridors it didn't matter what turn he'd take or which room he walked into. He seamed to know exactly where he was going as if he were visiting a favorite haunt, that he hadn't been to in years. He soon found himself inside the room that held the cage of the Kyuubi.

Naruto walked up to the large bars that were held togeth by a thin piece of paper that read "Seal.".

"So looks like I've finally died, pity I have to spend eternity with you." said Naruto coldly.

A dark and sinister laughter echoed throughout the room.

"**Dead? No my dear boy you are not dead merely in a state of suspended animation, for now anyway, but your life force is fading**." sad Kyuubi.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"Good that means that the world will finally be rid of you." he said not hiding the steel in his voice.

Kyuubi's laughter once again filled the room.

"**If that is your choice boy, then so be it, but I thought you might like to know, you're mate is dying**" said Kyuubi with a sneer.

Naruto's facial expression which hadn't been readable was suddenly clear as crystal.

"**What are you talking about? Hinata's at home safe and sound.**" said Naruto.

Kyuubi sneered again.

"**She's hear, I can sense not only her chakra, but the Seven-Tails chakra as well, and both are fading fast. Hehe, I'd give her another two hits, three tops, and she'll die hehe so Kit what will it be? Die, and take me with you? Or live and save your mate?**" said Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at him as if seeing him for the first time.

'_What's he planning? There has to be a reason that he'd tell me that Hinata's in danger. Then again maybe there isn't an angle to his warnings._ He thought carefully.

He then looked into the glowing red eyes of the towering fox that stood before him, the fox glared at him almost hungrily as it awaited his decision.

Naruto then opened his mouth as he spoke his answer.

****

Hinata staggered to her feet, the 7-tails chakra flickered around her as it was beginning to dissipate.

Her breath was short and painful, she gasped for as much air as she could she then felt a sharp blow to her stomach. She was sent flying backwards she crashed into the hard ice covered ground that. Had become Naruto's grave. Hinata looked down at the frozen body below her a small tear fell from her face. She then felt herself being raised by her coat, she looked into the eyeless sockets of one of the Guardians.

"You wish to join him?" wheezed the Guardian.

Hinata closed her eyes, the last of the 7-tails chakra faded from her body, she then felts an odd tingling sensation. She opened her eyes to see electricity was shrieking. from the chest of the Guardian it sounded like birds lots of birds.

The Guardian left out an wheeze then it faded from existence, Hinata fell to the snowy ground with a light thud. She found herself staring face to face with.

"Kakashi Sensei!" she cried out pointing behind him there was another low wheeze as the Guardian tha was going to end his life was destroyed by Kurenia.

Kakashi nodded his thanks, then turned his attention to the remaining Guardians. The remaining three started to laugh in there wheezy voices. The ninjas then heard the wheezy laughter echo throughout the area. The ground beneath the ninjas began to quake, there was a large blast of water as the ice beneath them began to melt, then it solidified into a giant wall of ice. The Guardians started to wheeze again then the ice started to glow brightly. The ninja's fell to their knees as they felt their chakra being drained from their body's.

"We shall revive our fallen with your lives" wheezed one of the Guardians.

* * *

Not sure when I'll have the next post up hope, so keep them reviews coming, and I'll see what I can do about this dang writers block so till then thanks for reading, and please review.


	16. The Manuscript Part 4

Still haven't quite broken my writers block yet, but I think this one turned out fairly good.

* * *

The air was filled with a wheezing chant, as the guardians encircled the ninjas the large wall of ice glowing a bright blue, as it drained the ninjas of their chakra. Ino, was the first to collapse as her chakra was the lowest of the group. Choji's face was pale as he felt as if his very life where being sucked from his body. Sasuke, and Shikamaru weren't fairing much better than he was, as they both were on their knees, breaths coming in hard and heavy. As all the ninjas were feeling the effects of the wall that encircled them. Hinata wile having the most chakra of the group thanks in no small part to the 7-Tails, was starting to fade in, and out of consciousness.

"It won't be long now. Soon your lives will revive our fallen brethren, and you will be nothing, but snow and ice." wheezed one of the Guardians.

Kakashi in a last ditch effort threw a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around it at the wall. A large explosion engulfed about 10 feet of the wall in smoke and flames. The team sat on baited breath, and watched in horror as the smoke cleared away revealing the wall to be virtually unscathed.

A wheezy laughter filled their ears.

"You fools. You cannot break this wall with mere toys. It is indestructible once it starts gathering chakra not a force on this planet can stop it." said one of the Guardians his wheezy voice echoed throughout the inside of the wall.

"It's a pity that the dark haired female used up most of her chakra trying to defeat us. She would've been more than enough to revive our fallen, but seeing that she was nearly drained of her chakra. She wouldn't have been able to revive one of there teeth." wheezed another of the Guardians.

There was a dull crunching noise as Shikamaru, and Choji fell into the snow, there chakra nearly drained from their bodies. Ino's body looked like she was going to pass into the next world any any minue. Sasuke preformed a set of hand sighs, he took a deep breath, but exhaled air. His chakra was too low to use his jutsu now. Fear began to clutch his chest in its icy cold grasp, his breath became labored as he stuggled to breath, to stay awake, to _live_. All the wile he struggled an odd tingling sensation over took his eyes things started to come into focus more clearly, as if he were washing off a dusty window. Then the feeling faded away, as did all of his other sense's as he to succumbed to chakra exhaustion.

"That's three of your group down humans. Hehe soon we will have enough chakra to resurrect not only the one's that you killed, but also the ones that have fallen in previous years. Do to you humans and your greed in wanting to find the manuscript." wheezed one of the Guardians.

There was a low rumbling sound that began to fill the ears of the still conscious ninjas, The very ground beneath them began to tremble as the thunderous rumble grew louder. Suddenly the blue glow from the wall turned a deep shade of crimson red.

"What is happening?" wheezed one of the Guardians as the wall started to crack releasing a light scarlet red fog.

"What is this chakra?" wheezed another Guardian.

The ground beneath the wall of ice shattered causing the section of the wall that was on top of it to fall as well. There was a thunderous crash as the section of wall crumbled to the ground filling in the crack, and releasing a large amount of the red fog.

Summoning up what little chakra she had left, Hinata activated her Byakugan she scanned the ice below her but all she saw was Naruto's lifeless corpse.

'But this chakra. It belongs to only one creature.' thought Hinata these thoughts would be her last conscious ones as she too fell from chakra exhaustion.

***

Naruto stared at the cage the held the Kyuubi in place, wile his mind ran over every variable that he could think of.

"I've made my decision" he said to the Demon.

"**And?**" said the Kyuubi.

"Revive me." said Naruto.

"**You trust me? How do you know that I am not lying to you?**" asked the Fox Demon with great interest.

"No, I do not trust you, but I will not stay in this, this Hell without wondering if there were any truth to your words. I will not be plagued with more blood on my hands that I already have." said Naruto.

The demon foxes laughter echoed throughout the room.

"**As you wish human I shall revive you.**" said the Kyuubi, not hiding the joy in his voice.

His scarlet red chakra began to fill the room like a dense fog, consuming everything in its path, then it encircled Naruto. Who did nothing to prevent the chakra from taking hold of him he closed his eyes, and saw no more.

***

The Guardians started chanting faster, as they attempted to repair the broken second of wall, as more chakra started to leak from it. Suddenly the ground started to quake again as a scarlet red spot, ten feet in diameter formed in the center of the canyon. The snow and ice that where starting to fall in on itself as steam started to rise from the red circle. There was a rush of air as a geyser of red chakra shot from beneath the ice. Causing the air to heat up exponentially, the ice wall had started to drip large globs of water as it began to melt. The Guardians encircled the chakra as they waited to see what creature could create such a hate filled aura. They didn't have to wait long as a scarlet red claw climbed out of the newly formed hole. The snow hissed as the claw touched it, five smaller wisps of steam issued from the nails as they dug into the ground. Then another set of claws came into view they too where covered in a crimson red chakra. There was a dark and sinister roar, that echoed throughout the area. As a creature that resembled a fox climbed out of the hole, its single chakra tail swished with anticipation. Its blood red slitted pupiled eyes. Scanned the area they soon came to rest on the unconscious Genins and the two barely conscious Jounins. The creature left out another earth shattering roar causing the wall that surrounded the ninjas to shatter.

"What is this creature?" wheezed one of the Guardians as he recovered from the sonic boom that the roar had produced.

There was a flash of red as the creature disappeared from sight, then reappeared with his claw sticking out of one of the Guardians. The creature started to glow brightly as it began to absorb the Guardian, its chakra engulfed the screaming Guardian then it was silenced as the chakra returned to the fox like creature. It then turned to the remaining guardians it slashed the creating what appeared to be flaming blades. Two of the Guardians managed avoid the blast wile the third was cut to ribbons, it then burst into flames. The creature was ash before it even touched the ground, the fox creature roared with delight as it began to encircle his remaining prey. His glowing red eyes seamed to pierce the very souls of the Guardians. The fox opened its mouth revealing rows of jagged razor like teeth. The creature then breathed a ball of fire at the one of the Guardians. There was a whirl of snow as the Guardian turned into a block of ice. Then it shattered from the impact of the jutsu.

"You are no ordinary creature." wheezed the remaining Guardian's in unison.

The creature growled at the Guardians as it crouched low to the ground, the snow hissed beneath its paws creating a steam like barrier around the fox. Leaving only a crimson red glow about it there was a low hissing noise below the Guardians the two crimson red claws made entirely of chakra burst from beneath the ground. The Guardians jumped to the said avoiding the claws by inches.

"He's more cunning that we'd first thought he was." said one of the Guardians.

"There is something familiar about this creature." said the other Guardian.

What it was the other Guardian never got to hear as his brother's head was removed from his shoulders by the creature as it had appeared out of nowhere and punched the Guardian.

The creature stared at the last Guardian, his glowing blood red seamed to burn right into the Guardian's very soul. The Guardian stared back into the eyes of the creature, and felt nothing but fear as he couldn't take his eyes away from the creature nor make his body move. It happened in an instant as the create slashed him in the chest ripping his heart and insides to shreds.

The creature then began to feast upon the insides of the Guardian, as if it were enjoying a rare treat.

***

Kakashi and Kurenai stared at the carnage that was unfolding before them with a mixture of fear and remorse. Naruto had been taken over. He was no longer human.

"What do we do Kakashi?" asked Kurenai.

Kakashi didn't answer her, he just stared at the creature as it brought down the Guardians one by one, as if they were nothing more than a mere annoyance.

"Kakashi!" shouted Kurenai breaking Kakashi from his trance just in time to see the creature walking slowly towards them. Every step it too left behind a steamy foot print, small puffs of steam hissed into the cold air with each step it took.

Its eyes shifted from Kurenai to Kakashi, and back again as if contemplating which one he'd kill first, the creature drew a deep breath. As if it were trying to smell the fear that hung heavily in the air around them. The creature left out another earth shaking roar causing a tremendous sonic boom, that shattering what remained of the wall. The force also knocked Kakashi, Kurenai and the unconscious Genin through the air, only to be met with a soft mountain of snow.

The creatures aura started to fade away from it as it fell forwards, the chakra dissipated revealing an unconscious Naruto. There was a flash of white light, that seamed to gusher from the ruins of the temple. Then it faded away, Kurenai, and Kakashi looked to see, Naruto was now clutching a very old, and ancient scroll. Kakashi walked over to him, and hoisted him onto his shoulder after he'd placed the scroll in Naruto's pouch. Kurenai gave him a wondering look as she attempted to revive the other Genin.

"This scroll was ment for him, and he shall be the one to have it" said Kakashi as he laid Naruto down then did a set of hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he said as he slammed his palm onto the ground.

There was a large plume of smoke as a pack of Ninja hounds each of various breeds appeared before the two Jounin.

"Carry the other's back to the village." said Kakashi as he re-shouldered Naruto.

The dogs gave off multiple barks, as they grabbed the unconscious Genin and started to hoised them onto their backs, making them look more like pack mules than dogs.

***

Three days later....

The group of ninjas stared happily at the village gates as they came into view Naruto raced to the gate followed closely by Hinata. They were both very eager to tell there parents what had happened during their first ever mission. Kakashi, and Kurenai chuckled with each other as they watched the two sprint away hand in hand.

"Seems almost like they're meant to be together, doesn't it?" asked Kurenai with a content smile on her face.

"Yes, it does." said Kakashi as his mask curled into a smile.

"Yes indeed it does."

* * *

No this is not the end of the story, there is still plenty more to come, thanks for reading, and please leave a nice review.


	17. Gaara of the Sand

Here's the Next chap that y'all have been waiting for.

* * *

Naruto lay on the soft green grass that littered the yard of the Hyuga Compound. His blue eyes stared into the blood red sky as the sun began to set upon the village.

'_Naruto awoke to the smell of iodine and some kind of antibacterial cleaner, but another scent also filled his nostrils. It smelled of vanilla he noticed that there was a slight weight on his chest. He looked down to see a mane of dark silky hair. A small smile appeared on his face as he gently stroked the sleeping beauty's hair. He lay contently as he heard a soft moan escape her throat. Hinata looked up her eyes just barely opened. Naruto smiled._

"_Well look who's having a bad hair-day." he chuckled._

_Hinata's eyes burst open at the sound of his voice, as if it stimulated her to awaken._

"_NARUTO!" she shouted with delight._

_Naruto then found himself being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. _

"_Well, if this is the kind of welcome I get maybe I'll get frozen in-" he had to stop talking as Hinata's lips were now pressed against his._

_Naruto's sense's seamed to have shut down. His mind raced with a variety of different thoughts, and feelings. He wasn't sure what he should do, so he did what felt natural and kissed her back. The kiss lasted for several moments, before they released the kiss to get a breath. Words couldn't express the barrage of emotions that the two teens were feeling._

***

Naruto smiled as he replayed the memory within his mind. Not only had they shared there first kiss, but he'd finally stopped having the nightmares that had plagued him since Isaribi's death. Hinata wasn't just his girlfriend, she was his cure, his life. He then heard his mother call him for dinner, he jumped to his feet and raced back to the main house for supper. Excitement filled his stomach as he couldn't wait to tell them what had happened in The Land of Snow.

***

Naruto awoke the next morning with a large smile on his face, Kakashi sensei had told them the day before that he'd have a surprise for them. So he quickly got dressed and had breakfast, he ran out of the house without so much of another word. He soon found himself at the usual meeting spot. He curled up at his favorite tree and made to take a little nap, till he heard.

"Hey! Watch were you're going you little punk!" came a shout from a small distance away.

Naruto chose to ignore it thinking that it was some little kid that was getting a little too roudy.

"Hey! Put him down!" came another voice.

This caught Naruto's attention as it was Hinata's voice.

He jumped to his feet, and ran to where he'd heard the voices.

"Oh well what do we have here? He your boyfriend, awful young for you isn't he?" asked a boy wearing black robs,and a cowl. His face was painted with purple lines.

"Kankuro leave the little love birds alone." came the voice of a blond girl her hair was tied into pigtails.

She had a giant fan strapped to her back she was also wearing a tan shirt and a purple mini-skirt.

"I will Temari after I teach this little punk not to respect his betters." said Kankuro.

"Let him go!" shouted Hinata as she used the gentle fist on Kankuro causing him to yell in pain.

He then dropped the kid who scampered away yelling his thanks. Kankuro's face contorted with rage as he grabbed Hinata by the throat.

"You little..." Kankuro didn't get to finish his sentence instead he yelled in pain as his wrist was broken by Naruto.

Kankuro left Hinata fall to the ground, where she had a bit of a coughing fit.

Naruto helped her to her feet.

"Kid, you have no idea who you're messing with." said Kankuro as he reset his wrist.

"Enough Kankuro, you'll only disgrace yourself further" came a nearly raspy voice.

The group turned to face a boy with dark read hair, black circles under his eyes that looked as if he hadn't slept in unknown amount of time. The kanji for love was tattooed to his forehead in what appeared to be red ink. He was wearing a tan t-shirt with black pants a large gourd, with a cork blocking its opening was strapped to his back.

"What is your name?" asked the boy pointing to Naruto.

"Give me yours first" said Naruto.

"I am Gaara of the desert" said the boy without so much as a blink.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto.

The cork of the gourd suddenly popped off, and shot towards Naruto who grabbed Hinata and jumped out of the way.

"Naruto, put me down I can handle myself you know." said Hinata indignantly.

Naruto snickered as he set her down, then jumped backwards to avoid a blast of sand.

'_There's something odd about this guy'_ thought Naruto.

He then did a single hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted.

Three copies of him appeared out of a large puff of smoke, the real Naruto stayed behind and watched to see if the clones could do any damage to Gaara at all. He watched as two of his clones where knocked backwards by what appeared to be a barrier of sand wile the third was crushed.

Naruto shuddered as images of the fight flashed through his mind, along with what little knowledge they had gained about the person. Naruto jumped from the tree, his face showed no emotion wile his eyes showed a fiery rage. Gaara stared back at Naruto with a mild curiosity.

"You're the same as me." said Gaara.

Naruto looked at him with the same curiosity.

"What do you-?" before he could say another word, there was a blast of sand and the three were gone.

Naruto looked around cautiously, his senses where on red alert as they tried to detect sign of the ninjas.

He jumped back and threw a kunai, there was a clang of metal. Naruto's face pailed slightly when he saw that the person he'd thrown the kunai at was Kakashi Sensei.

"Uh Naruto I thought I told you, to meet us at the training grounds" said Kakashi.

"Sorry Sensei I had to help-" "He was helping me sir." said the kid that Kankuro had threatened to kill.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Well Naruto hurry up I've got a special announcement to make to you and your teammates" said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and followed him to the training took a bit longer than it should've, as Naruto wanted to make sure that Hinata was alright before they'd left.

***

"Alright Kakashi Sensei what's this big announcement?" demanded Ino as she crossed her arms across her chest. Upon seeing this display, both Naruto and Sasuke rollded there eyes as they stared at their Sensei.

"Well I just wanted to inform you that in a weeks time you three will be taking part in the Chunin Exams." said Kakashi with a smile.

All three Genin stared at him dumb struck. Had they heard him right? Was this a Joke? Many of these thought traveled through the Genins' minds.

Finally after a long silence Kakashi spoke again.

"You three will now be training on your own, I will be training Sasuke. Ino I'm sure your father will want to get you ready, and Naruto I believe you'll find Jiriaya at the hot springs" said Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head slightly and then took off in the direction of the hot springs as Ino walked back to her home, and Sasuke stayed with Kakashi.

* * *

Finally the Chunin Exam Arch is next.


	18. Chunin Exams Part 1

The Chunin Arch Begins

* * *

Naruto walked home after what would be his final training session before the up and coming Chunin exams. He was fairly confident that he would do really well and hoped that he'd make Chunin, but Master told him that. The exams weren't about the Jutsu it was also about what you did to achieve success. He said that a ninja could get the highest scores in the exam and still fail the exam and have to take it again the next year they come up again.

Naruto soon found himself coming upon the Hyuga compound to find Hinata waiting for him, she'd been doing this for the past week. This time however her father was standing beside her, and he was holding a small package in his hands.

"Hello Hinata, Father." said Naruto bowing to both of them, wile yes he and Hinata had become a couple he dared not do anything wile they were within the compound.

"Naruto, your mother and I have been thinking about this. And we agreed that if you're going to be apart of this family. You should start dressing like it." he said as he handed Naruto the package.

Naruto opened the package and pulled out a pair of black pants and a set of gray robes, and a white sash. He stared at the gift like they were a precious treasurer to many people it was just simple pieces of cloth and material. To Naruto who'd been taught much of the Hyuga customs and traditions knew that this was a rite of passage. This simple bit of clothing meant that everyone would have to see him as a Hyuga main branch member.

"Thank you Father." said Naruto bowing respectfully to Hiashi.

Hiashi chuckled as he rubbed Naruto's head as if he were a small child.

"Well don't just stand there boy go get changed and lets see how you look." said Hiashi a bit impatiently.

Naruto bowed again then rushed back to his room to hurry and change for dinner. Naruto quickly changed out of his old cloths and placed them within the box that held his new ones. Then slid them under his bed just encase he wanted to wear them again. He then walked over to the mirror in his room that was placed against the wall. He was amazed at how well the cloths suited him if it wouldn't have been for a few 'details' he would be a passable Hyuga.

****

Neji stared from afar as he watched his uncle give Naruto the gift, anger and rage bubbled withing him.

'_How could __**that**__ wretch get something that should rightfully be mine!_' he thought in outrage.

He then felt someone grip his shoulder firmly.

"Soon my son soon. That will be you standing in his place, and I will be the clan head." said Neji's Father.

Neji bowed respectfully to his father as they both walked away from the 'tearful' moment.

****

Naruto and Hinata raced through the village as they hurried to the Academy where the first round of the exams would be taking place. Excitement filled the two Genin as they though about gaining the next rank and learning even greater Jutsu from there Senseis. They soon came to the Academy then sat and waited for their teammates to show up. As they did they began to look around when they come upon the large sparing circle.

"Hard to believe that a month ago you and I fought in there like bitter rivals." said Hinata leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled as he stared at the fight he and Hinata had, had what seemed like an eternity ago. Soon his ears where ringing from the shrilled voice that belong to Ino.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" yelled the Yamanaka.

Naruto sighed as he'd wished to spend more time with Hinata, but sadly fate is a cruel mistress, especially to have teamed him up with Ino. He gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek then walked over to Ino who was now swooning over Sasuke.

"So we gonna go do this or are you gonna keep trying to move a mountain Ino?" asked Naruto coldly.

Ino looked at him like he'd said something stupid.

"I'm not trying to move a mountain. I'm trying to get Sasuke to like me." she said indignantly.

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

'_And we have here a perfect example of why everyone says that blonds are dumb._' he thought

He stared at Sasuke who looked to be thinking along the same lines.

There was a sudden blast of air behind them then a cloud of dust that settled around Hinata, once it cleared up it revealed Choji. Naruto's, Ino's, Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes where now laying on the ground.

"Oh Hinata my love I've dreamed of the day when we both became Chunin. If we both do will you please become my wife?" asked Choji as hearts seemed to bulge from his eyes.

Hinata's face suddenly had a look of absolute disgust Naruto walked over and smashed Choji on the head causing him to fall to the ground. Hinata looked down at Choji to see he'd been knocked out cold.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing!?" shouted Ino in outrage.

:"Nothing that concerns you Ino." said Naruto as calmly as if they were talking about a new flower arrangement.

Ino just stared at him dumbstruck for a moment then Sasuke grunted causing her to return her attention to him. Naruto nodded his thanks to Sasuke who semi-nodded Hinata smirked at Naruto shaking her head.

"You know I'm more than capable of handling him." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her earning him a punch in the shoulder by her, soon Shikamaru showed up then the six of them set off to find the building. As soon as they entered the building Naruto felt a shiver running down his spine. His years of training with Jiriaya had taught him many things and sensing Genjutsu was one of the things he'd excelled at. He did a quick hand sign and dispelled the Jutsu before he could really find out the purpose for it. He noticed Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke doing the same hand sign he'd just done. They then continued through the corridors and hallways of the Academy as they searched for the room that they would be taking the exams in, soon they came to the last floor of the building. They found there room number with relative ease having already dispelled the Genjutsu, they had to convince Choji, and Ino that the door was indeed there. They opened the door to see that there was ruffly fifty teams total making about 150 applicants.

The groups were then split up, Naruto was luckily set next to Hinata something that neither one of them had a problem with. Naruto pulled off his black coat and slid it over the back of his chair he'd decided to wait till he had passed the exam, before he would wear the new cloths that his parents had given him.

The groups sat and waited, staring at the clock that hung over the large blackboard in front of the group. Once it hit twelve noon, there was a large puff of smoke at the front of the room as a man dressed in a large black trench coat, wearing his head band over his head so that it hid the top of his head.

"Hello maggots, listen closely because I will not repeat myself, and I will not answer any questions. My name is Ibiki and I will be your instructor today. You will start off with 100 points there are 10 questions total, nine of them are on the paper that has just been passed out to you. I will give you the tenth question ten minutes till one, as you may have noticed there are several Chunin and Jounin in this room. They will be checking for any cheating, you get caught three times, you and your entire team will fail. You will then never be allowed to become Chunin. There are also several Jounin hidden amongst you they will also be partaking in this part of the test. You have one hour begin!"

There was the sound of tapping and erasing as people began to put down there names and answer the questions.

'_You invade an enemy camp, there is an enemy ninja standing in a tree above you one-hundred meters above you. How much of an angle would you have to throw a kunai in order to hit him?_' read Naruto.

'_What the heck is this? Master never told me anything about a written exam. Come to think of it he never tells me much of anything, but that's not the point. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do._' he thought nervously.

Suddenly a memory from his training trip with Jiriaya flashed through his mind.

"_Some times a ninja must look underneath the surface of what he thinks he sees."_

It was simple enough to understand, always make sure that there isn't a hidden meaning or objective behind something or someone's actions.

Then it hit him, they were trying to get them th cheat. By placing the guards around the testing groups, and having Jounin within the group. They were trying to see how good there information gathering skills were.

"_A ninja isn't a true ninja if he gets caught wile gathering information._" came Jiriaya's voice in his head again.

Naruto smiled.

'_Thank you Master._' he thought.

He then did a quick sent of hand signs.

'_Ninja Art: External Sight Jutsu._' he thought.

His eyes then glowed bright blue as he could now see through objects and people just by a mere thought. Kinda like a Pseudo-Byakugan as Jiriaya called it.

Naruto smiled at his Masters inventiveness even if it was meant to be an easier way for Jiriaya to gather his 'research'. Naruto looked from person to person till his eyes rested upon a person that seemed to know everything that was on the test.

'_Ah a Jounin_.' He thought.

He then began to copy everything that the Jounin was writing down on the paper, he wondered if Ino and Sasuke had figured it out yet. He chanced a glance back and saw Ino's body had already fallen unconscious do to her Mind Transfer Jutsu. He then looked over at Sasuke to see that his eyes were blood red indicating that he'd activated his Sharigan. He saw that Hinata wasn't using her Byakugan.

'_I'm in love with a genius._' he thought as a smile curled on his lips.

There was a loud thud behind him as a kunai hit the desk.

"Entry number 12. Fail!"

"Entry numbers 23 and 42, also failed."

Naruto gave out a low sigh of relief he thought that maybe on of his teammates, or Hinata's had failed that would also mean bad news for both of them. Cause there mother wouldn't tolerate either of them failing this exam, unless some unforeseen circumstances forced them to fail. Like say there own deaths, wile this maybe an exaggeration sometimes they wondered how far from the truth it was.

It felt like an eternity to Naruto, and the rest of the Chunin hopefuls looked up when they heard a clicking on the chalkboard in front of them.

"Alright it's time for the tenth question, if you answer this question correctly you will go on to the next round, if you answer it incorrectly you and your entire team will fail. If you want to leave now, do it and come back and try again next year." said Ibiki.

There was the scraping of many chairs as over half the Chunin hopefuls had gotten up and left. Once he was sure Ibiki spoke again.

"To those of you who remain. You all pass!" said Ibiki.

The remaining Genin looked at him in total shock, Ibiki then began to tell them exactly what Naruto thought he meant. There was a crash as a window was shattered a woman that looked like she wasn't older than 18-20.

"Alright you maggots! Get ready for the second round!" she shouted.

* * *

Annoncer:You know her you love her you wanna marry her it's ANKO!

Author: -Shoots Announcer-

Sorry about him any who I think I've gotten over my writers block. I'll post as soon as I can, and when school time permits it. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chunin Exams Part 2

Sorry for the delay schools killing me. I also apologize in advance for how rushed this part is I just kinda skipped through a lot of the stuff so that I can set things up for the next chapter.

* * *

Ibiki rubbed his face in annoyance.

"Anko you're early again." he said through is hand.

Anko smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, guess I got a little too excited." She then looked at the still rather large group of Genin that were still in the room.

"Ibiki you've gotten soft." she commented.

"Alright maggots listen up! I'm Anko and I'll be your instructor for the second round of the exams which will be taking place in training ground 44." She said giving them a slightly psychotic smile.

Several of the Konoha Shinobi whispered urgently amongst themselves, as training ground thirteen had been labeled restricted. Do to all the dangerous creatures and traps that lie within it's borders, it was said that only the highest ranking Anbu were allowed to train there. Naruto looked up at the woman before them, she was wearing a large over coat, and a black fishnet shirt that left very little to the imagination. She also had on an extremely small mini-skirt that some how seemed to keep the contents beneath it well hidden. She had purple hair that was tied up in a spiked pony tail. Her gray eyes stared at the entire room.

"Alright you maggots you've gotten your orders now follow me!"she shouted then she jumped out of the window she'd just entered. The class watched in awe as she landed gently to the ground she then turned and looked at them.

"Well hurry it up I ain't got all day!" There was a thunderous noise as the remaining Genin hurried out of the building and met up with Anko.

As Naruto walked through the village with the rest of the Genin, a koniochi from a newer village called Oto walked by him her face was wrapped up to her bright red eyes. In what appeared to be bandages he couldn't help, but stare at her for a few moments.

'_Something about her feels familiar._' he thought.

He decided to push it from his mind for now, as they'd just come upon a large forest that was blocked off with what looked like miles of chain-link fence.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up! Before we send you into the forest we need you to fill out these consent forms." said Anko as a Chunin passed out a papers to the Genin.

"This is just so if you get killed wile you're in there the village isn't held liable for your untimely death." she said smirking on the last part.

Man of the Genin got fearful looks on their faces.

"If any of you are having second thoughts and wish to back out and try again next time you're more than welcome to do so now." said Anko.

Several of the Genin raised their hands upon hearing these words and were escorted back to the village. Where they would either head home or stick around and cheer on there remaining teammates. Naruto was happy to see nobody on Hinata's team was backing down from this challenge. He noticed that neither Ino, nor Sasuke was calling it quits either, he hurried and signed his consent form in the places it needed to be then handed it back to the Chunin who'd given it to him. After the Chunins had collected all of the papers Anko cleared her through to gain there attention again.

"Now that everyone has signed there consent forms I'll tell you the reason why. She then pulled out two different colored scrolls.

The one in her right hand was green and other other one was blue, they both had seals on them, one said "Heaven" and the other said "Earth".

"Alright here's your objective. While you're in there you will be facing against one another, to take the scroll of another team. You must have one of each scroll then you enter the tower in the middle of the forest. You will start off with one upon entering the forest you must then find a team and fight them for theirs. The Chunin will go around handing out your scroll, and you will then draw a number from the box he's carrying." said Anko.

The Chunin walked around the teams and handed them a scroll and allowed them to pull a number from the box. Naruto's team drew gate number 15, Hinata's team drew gate number seven, Anko then instructed them to go two the gate numbers they drew.

"When your gate opens you will begin the test." said Anko.

Naruto's team made their way to the gate with the number 15 on it, they stood there for only a few moments before the gate burst open. They then ran into the forest looking for a small clearing that would provide them with the best possible cover to set up an ambush.

"Alright here's what we should do I'll position myself in the tree to the north there" said Naruto pointing to a large oak in front of them. "Ino you hide in those bushes over there to the west." he said pointing to a particularly large clump of bushes. "Sasuke seeing as how you've to the Sharigan now I think your best position would be in that tree to the south." said Naruto pointing to a maple.

The clearing they'd picked out was exactly what they'd been looking for it was a direct shot to the goal should anyone try to leave early. The trees and bushes grew so close together that it made it nearly impossible for anyone to easily make it through in any direction. There was a fair amount of grass in this particular clearing which was a bonus to the ninjas as it provided excellent cover for a few traps. While Sasuke normally didn't like to be bossed around by anyone that was in the same year as he was he had to admit that the plan seemed sound. So he didn't argue for a change and hid in the tree Naruto had pointed out to him.

To make the area a little more inviting the group made a copy of the Earth Scroll that they'd been given and set it at the edge of the northern part of the clearing.

'_Come on Naruto there isn't a ninja alive who would be dumb enough to fall for that trick._' thought Ino with an annoyed look. She soon found herself eating her words as a group of grass Genin started to head towards the scroll setting off three of their traps. Ino stared at the now hanging grass ninjas completely dumbfounded.

'_You have got to be kidding me. Someone was actually dumb enough to fall for that_!' she thought as she tried to put her eyes back in their sockets.

Naruto and Sasuke then searched the ninjas and found that they were carrying the exact scroll they needed.

"Wow talk about lucky I think we may have beat the old record." said Naruto giving his teammates a cheesy grin.

"Naruto how in the heck did you even think that someone would fall for something so _obvious_?!" asked Ino after they'd begun to make their way towards the tower in the middle of the forest.

It was when they'd just come upon the tower that was made of a mixture of red and gray bricks. They were ambushed by ninjas from the sound village. One of them was the female that gave Naruto the oh-so-familiar feeling that he just couldn't place. The other was wearing black pants with a tan t-shirt he didn't have a kunai holster, but a small dagger strapped to his right leg. His headband covered most of his head leaving only a tuft of black hair in the back. His cold gray eyes stared at the three ninjas in front of him as he appeared to be searching for the scroll, or scrolls that they might be carrying. The third ninja was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a pair of black pants he had a kunai holster strapped to his left leg. His head band was tied around his right shoulder his hair was an odd white color his eyes were the darkest blue that could be obtained by a human.

The girl stepped forwards and drew a kunai from the holster on her right blue pant covered leg.

"It's been a long time Naruto." said the girl her voice was only slightly muffled by the wrappings around her face.

Naruto stared at her curiously, "Do I know you?"

"I'm sure you do, but I know _all_ about you." she said in a sexy toned voice.

"Who...?" Naruto didn't get to finish his question as the girl came at him at a high speed, he jumped to the side just in time to avoid the slash that she had planned for him.

"Very good Naruto, you've improved greatly since the last time we saw each other." said the girl again as an obvious smile appeared on her mask covered face.

Naruto then pulled out one of his own kunai, "Look I don't know who you are, but I'm going to find out." said Naruto as he ran at the girl.

Her partners also took part in the fight as they each took Sasuke, and Ino the battle appeared to be at a stand still as neither side gave the other any room to budge.

After what seemed like hours the girl gave Naruto some what of a giggle.

"Alright enough playing time to get serious." she said.

Naruto stared at her curiously for a few moments then he got a the surprise of his life as she started to gather her chakra. Now this would've have surprised him if it wasn't for the fact that the chakra, was crimson red.

Naruto stared at her in disbelief that chakra she was using looked so much like his _other _chakra it was scary.

"That chakra, but how?"

The girls eyes were now glowing bright red her pupils were now vertical slits.

"**Wouldn't you like to know**_**.**_" she said as she disappear from Naruto's sight.

Naruto then felt a burning sensation on his right shoulder as the girl appeared behind him Naruto stared in disbelief.

'_She moved so fast that I couldn't even see her._' he thought with a worried look.

"**What's the matter Naruto afraid**?"she asked with an innocent tone.

Naruto continued to contemplate the person in front of him.

'_She's no ordinary girl, and somehow she knows me._' thought

He was then pulled from his thoughts as she disappeared from his sight again, he jumped into the air just in time to avoid being slashed in half. The girl suddenly got into a standing position, the red aura that was surrounding her faded away.

"Alright I think I've gotten what I needed" she said she then nodded to her teammates then all three of them disappeared in a large puff of smoke.

The trio then put their weapons back into their holsters.

"What was that all about, and who was that girl Naruto?" asked Ino.

"I honestly wish I knew, but I don't recall ever meeting her before in my life." said Naruto.

"Well who ever she was, she seemed to know you fairly well, and what was that red chakra?" said Sasuke as he'd just replaced his kunai.

Naruto chose not to answer this question, and lead the way to the tower, where they found that they were the second team to arrive. Gaara's team had gotten their almost a half an hour before them completely shattering the old record for the fastest to get through the forest. Once they were inside the tower they opened both the scrolls and found themselves enveloped in a large cloud of smoke.

Kakashi then walked through the cloud holding his trademark orange book.

"Hello my students." he said in a bit of a board tone.

Kakashi then began to explain to them what was to happen next and what the second test was about, then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After the week was up only about five teams had made it to the tower with their scrolls and lives, the Hokage then announced that they would have. One month to prepare for the next round of the exams he then told them that this would be more of a tournament than anything else and that more would be explained in a month.

* * *

Hehe something tells me you've either guessed who the girl is, or you're gonna be asking me in your reviews. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. The Creation of the Tailed Beasts

I finally got this chapter finished! Sorry for the extremely long wait, but school is killing me, and I can't write like I used to.

* * *

Naruto staggered into his room it was the final day of training before his match in two days time, his body and his mind both ached. Jiriaya had finally gotten the scrolls translated so he could then tell Naruto what stories they contained.

-Flashback-

Jiriaya called Naruto to sit down beside him as they'd just finished their training in training ground 14, and Naruto was dog tired.

"I must say you've improved tremendously Naruto." said Jiriaya as he pulled the scrolls from his hip pouch. He was sitting on top of a fairly rotten log, Naruto had been training in a large open field that was a good ways to the east of the village. The forest was just at the north of the area he was training, and that is where Jiriaya was watching him.

Naruto plopped down on the grass beside him breathing heavily he wiped the sweat from his face onto the sleeve of his shirt. His blue eyes stared intently at Jiriaya as he waited for him to explain what he'd found from reading the scrolls.

"Well Naruto as you know the Akatsuki is after the Bijuu sealed within you for what purpose we don't yet know. All though, I theorize that they may very well be trying to do what the ancients that are written in these scrolls tried to do." said Jiriaya unrolling the first scroll.

"_There are Four-Beast's who's powers are feared by even our greatest kings. The beasts have the power to control the very elements around them. Their power is immeasurable, so far every attempt to contain them has failed. We are going to try a new approach and seal them inside of a slab of stone to forever contain them till we can harness their power. _

_The stone we will be using has been blessed with the chakra's of every King in the land. Our ninja's will be attempting to seal the beasts away and finally free us of their horrid powers._" Jiriaya the rolled up the scroll.

"Well that was kinda short." said Naruto.

"The rest just describes what the stone was made from, and what seals they put on it." said Jiriaya shaking his hand at this none important information.

He then unrolled the second scroll.

"This one tells of the actual sealing, and what happened afterwards." said Jiriaya.

"_We waited patiently as the creatures made their way towards us, their immense powers pressed down upon us like a enormous bolder. Their very footsteps cause the very ground to shake each inhale of breath felt like a mighty windstorm. The one creature was a gigantic black three headed dog, its eyes are as red as blood the pupils look like two black crescent moons. Its chakra glowed bright red against the setting sun. The one beside it is a gigantic white horse, it had two large white wings its eyes were a beautiful gold color. The last creature had black fur, a snake like head, with blue eyes and crescent shaped pupils. We stood there on baited breath awaiting out fates as to what was going to come. We only prayed that we'd make it through this fight. The creatures' immense powers were unlike anything we'd ever seen before. I still tremble to this day when I think about their incredible powers. We got the __stone read for what we hoped would be the last battle with the creatures. Nobody had predicted what would happen that day. As we made the final preparations for the battle we discovered to our horror the the stone we'd made. Was not meant for what we'd thought it was, but instead it was to be a temporary container for the creatures' immense powers. We had to act quickly, or risk their powers falling into the wrong hands. We quickly selected nine beasts that have been known to posses supernatural powers. A raccoon, a horse a turtle, a dog, an ox, a badger, a cat, a snake, and a fox. We had no idea that by mixing the terrible powers of these three monsters with those of these weaker one we would forever doom the world...._

"It cuts off there, I guess the person who wrote it didn't get to finish it." said Jiriaya.

"So you think the Akatsuki are trying to do what ever it was that that stone was meant for?" asked Naruto.

"Its a fare possibility. We can't let anything that the Akatsuki might be doing fall to the way side." said Jiriaya.

"So what should we do?" asked Naruto.

"For now you will just take part in the Chunin Exams, leave the information gathering to me and Itachi for the time being." said Jiriaya.

Naruto nodded his head.

"As you wish Master Jiriaya."

-End Flashback-

Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling as the memory played through his mind, but something else was bothering him too.

'_That girl, had the Kyuubi's Cower I know it, but the question is. How did she get it, and from where?'_ he thought.

He continued to think about these things, right up until he fell asleep, and didn't wake up till the next morning. He yawned and went about his morning routine, then walked out of the house after breakfast, he decided to walk around the village for a bit to see if he could think of how that girl got the Kyuubi's Chakra. As he continued walking he didn't notice someone walking in front of him until he bumped into them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." he said to the person.

"That's not good Naruto a ninja must always be vigilant." came a sweet sounding female voice.

Naruto looked to see that it was the girl from yesterday, Naruto's face curled into a glare.

"Who are you, and how did you get the Kyuubi's chakra?" asked Naruto in a low whisper.

The girl chuckled as a small smile curled beneath her mask.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out Naruto, although I am a bit disappointed that you don't recognize me, but oh well all will be revealed tomorrow." she said in the same sweet tone that almost seemed innocent.

Naruto stared at her still completely unsure as to who she was, then she disappeared from his site when he turned to see who'd tapped him on the shoulder, only to find no one there. This worried Naruto greatly, how far had she gotten to controlling the Kyuubi's power? What if she was actually an enemy of the village and was going to destroy it. Then he'd be the fall guy because he's the only known container of the Kyuubi's limitless chakra.

Naruto decided it was time to have a little chat with his tenet he walked through the village getting a mixture of uncertain stares and welcome smiles. Naruto returned the smiles with one of his own and ignored the stares, as he continued to the one place that he could always be alone to think, the Hokage's Mountain.

*****

The girl smiled through her mask as she watched Naruto make his way towards the Hokage's Mountain. She then made her way through the village, then out into the forest that lay just beyond the gates. She continued to walk through the dense shrubs, and litters of leaves, and twigs not making so much as a sound. She soon came upon an abandoned shack, the windows hand been smashed out, either by kids, the elements, or just the animals. The wood that made up the house was rotted out in certain places, and holes could be clearing seen on the walls.

The girl walked inside the shack where she saw a man dressed in gray robes, a pair of black pants, and a large purple rope tied to his back. She bowed to the man who's milk white face curled into a smile, as his yellow eyes and crescent moon pupils never took their gaze off of her.

"Has he figured it out yet?" asked the man without waiting for her to speak.

"No Lord Orochimaru, he hasn't it's a bit disappointing knowing that he was trained by two of the Legendary Sanin, and he can't even connect the dots." said the girl.

Orochimaru smiled.

"That is perfect for our plans then, this means the boy won't be able to interfere once we get the ball rolling for the destruction of that accursed village." said Orochimaru.

The girls masked face curled into a smile,

"I live to serve you, my Lord." she said bowing.

Orochimaru then sent her away after she'd given him more information on the various ninjas that surrounded the village. Where they were posted, how often they changed shifts, she even gave him the number of times a day each one went for a bathroom break. Orochimaru's pale face never lost its smile even after the girl left.

"Everything is going according to plan. Soon the Sand Village will implement their plan to attack Konoha. While I will work in the shadows and make my way to the Hokage's volt of Forbidden Jutsu Scrolls. Then I will take the very thing that will help me bring Konoha to it's knees. The Ultimate Jutsu of the Forth Hokage. The Flash Step Jutsu." said Orochimaru quietly to himself as he continued to go over every step of his plan in his head, everything had to be perfect if he was going to pull this off.

*****

Naruto sat atop the head of the Fourth Hokage just staring at the now setting sun, he'd been sitting here all day just resting, relaxing, and trying to figure out who that girl is. Once it started getting dark he decided to let the matter drop for the time being. Yet it still ate at him all through the night and into the next morning. The day of the tournament, and his chance to become Chunin, this as something that he was really looking forward to.

"Time to show em what you're made of." he said to himself in the mirror in his room, then he set out.

* * *

Alright the last part of the Chunin Exams starts next time.


	21. Chunin Exams Part 3: The plan

Wow it's been a long time since I've updated. Well here's the next chap sorry for the delay.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village with his head held high and a large grin on his face. Despite the glares and hisses of ill will he got from many of the towns people who were ruiting for their own favorites. He also got a lot of good wishes and best of lucks for many of the other towns people, he couldn't help, but smile wider when he thought of what they'd do if they knew that he was the same kid whome years ago was the one the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside. He knew the kind of treatment that people like him got from the others in their villages. As he listened to these stories when he was younger, he couldn't help, but wonder what would he have been like had he not been taken in by Jiriya? Would he have succome to the same fate that be fell many other Jinchuuriki? To live his life alone, angry at everyone around him hating then, wanting to destroy them. He was glad that Jiriya had decided to take him in all those years ago, or he probably wouldn't be the person he is today.

"

Naruto continued walking through the village he'd been told they were supposed to meet at the arena in the middle of the village. The only problem being, he had now clue where it was, and he forgot to ask before he left. Now he felt like the villages number one idiot, how could he forget to ask for directions!

'_Oh mom is going to kill me!_' he thought.

He continued to walk through the village, he was happy that he'd left early other wise he wouldn't have been able to look around to try and find the place like he was now. He'd hoped that it wouldn't be hard to spot, like the Hokage's Tower, but boy was he wrong. He walked through the village for what felt like hours he finally broke down and asked someone for directions to where the arena is when the woman he'd asked told him he took off in a dead sprint towards the arena. He used only a small amount of his chakra to boost his speed so that he could get their in time. He'd just came upon the arena when there was an enormous explosion and the bbuilding crumbled to the ground leaving behind a giant raccoon made entirely of Sand.

'_Oh shit,_' thought Naruto upon seeing the raccoon.

"**Get out of there Kit it's Shakaku!**" shouted the voice in his head.

Naruto shook his head, there were screams of terror as the people who'd been in the arena and didn't get crushed by the rubble.

"**YEEEEEHAW! I'm free! Free to destroy and reak havick**_**!**_" shouted Shakaku.

Naruto's eyes flashed a danger glare at the demon, when there was a flash of bright blue chakra then the yowl of what sounded like a cat, then a giant bright blue seven tailed cat raised from the ground.

"**You! I'll kill you!**" Shouted Shakaku as he sent a wave of sand after the cat and burried her.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto

There was the sound of thunder then the sand that covered the cat explosed, causing the sand to float through the air like a thick dust.

'_Well I guess she doesn't need my help after all_,' he thought as he turned and started running again.

"**Don't worry Naruto Hinata is fine, you need to get to the Hokage I fear something terrible is going to happen**_**.**_" said the cat.

Naruto didn't need telling twice as he shot off towards the Hokage's Tower while a thought ran through his mind.

'_Why would she care about the Hokage? Unless Hinata asked her to tell me that so I wouldn't get hurt._' he thought.

He then stopped in his tracks and turned back to the battle, to see that the cat had used lightning to turn one of Shakaku's legs to glass.

"**Damn you, I'll kill you!**" shouted Shakaku.

"**You can try Coon, you can try.**" said the cat.

Naruto chuckled upon seeing that she had the situation under controle, there was two explosions near the walls of the city then they fell to the ground then hundres of Sand, and Sound Ninja started to flood the streets of the ran to try and protect as many of the people he could, sadly he couldn't protect everyone he watched as serveral people were cut down by the Sand Ninja's Naruto's mind started to flash back to that day with Isaribi. He was failing agian, he was letting people get hurt, he wasn't going to let it happen agian, he wasn't going to let more people die. Then it was as if he blacked out, Naruto had drawn his kunai then vanish from the spot he was standing, and started to slash down many of the Sand Ninja's that were attacking the civilians. They never saw him comming, as he would do what a ninja is supposed to do, he'd strike hard and fast with deadly accuracey, leaving behind no trace of him ever being there.

While he was doing this he soon came to realize that there was someone watching him, he didn't know where, or who it was, but he knew that they were there he also knew that he had to get to the Hokage quickly. As a large purple barrier had appeared atop the Hokage's tower Naruto took this as an incentive and ran as fast as he could towards the tower. Upon ariving he sense a dark chakra that seemed to be filled with hatred and rage, yet it was so familiar to him, then it hit him it was the same chakra from that girl. Naruto didn't waste anymore time, he summoned his chakra to his legs then took off in a dead sprint towards the Hokage's tower, he only prayed that he wouldn't be to late, because he didn't know what that girl was capable of, or if the elderly Hokage could handle the power of a possible Jinchuuriki.

***

The sound of battle filled the dark room that was normally in accessable to everyone, but the current Hokage yet he'd done it, he'd figured out where it was and how to get to it. A sense of thrill had filled his being as he searched through the ancient texts, and scrolls for the one that he was most intrested in, he only prayed that it did exist and that the Fourth wasn't as briliant as everyone claimed he was. He then heard a loud roar coming from outside the village this told him that the party had started earlier then he had expected.

'_I should've known better then to believe that, that boy would be able to hold off his appitite till after the tournament,_' thought the man as his golden eyes scanned the scrolls.

"Damn it! It's not here!" he shouted to the air as he threw the scroll he was holding into the wall.

He then started laughing hystarically,

"Well Fourth it looks like you took your secret to the grave," he said staring down at an old picture of that'd knocked off a small desk that was sitting in the room it had a single oil lamp on it. In the the picture was the Fourth Hokage's grave site, the man's pale hand reached down and picked up the picture and continued to stare at it as a small whisp of a grin appeared on his face. Then he disappeared from the room along with the picture, in a puff of smoke, leaving behind the mess of unraveled scrolls and research papers of unwanted Jutsu.

***

Neji watched on roof top as the two titanic creatures of destruction fought, one trying to stop the other from destroying the village, the other was fighting to kill the other so that they could destroy the village. He smiled as he watched the Sand's creature start to envelope his cousin's within it's own body.

'_Everything is going acording to plan father, even if she does survive she'll be extremely weakened, and vulnerable, and that is when I'll strike. I just hope that you'll have your end taken care of and if Lord Orochimaru keeps his word we will finally be able to rule the main branch of the Hyuuga,_' thought Neji.

He then turned to the Hokage's tower the top of it was covered in a purple barrier a small smile crept onto his face as he stared at it.

'_Looks like she's doing her job too, this means that even__** he**__ won't be able to do anthing to stop us from fulfilling our plans,_' thought Neji.

****

Naruto ran on the roof tops of the village his heart was racing as he drew closer to the Hokage's tower he was going to find out who this person was, and he was going to stop them from hurting the Hokage. He just prayed that he wouldn't be too late, as these thoughts ran through his mind the beast within him started to stir upon sensing the chakra coming from the other person.

"_**They dare use my chakra to fule one of their own. They will pay for this,**_" he said sending his chakra into Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt a huge boost in his chakra system and began to pick up speed he didn't stop to think about what was going on, he just ran not noticing the subtle changes to his features. His whisker like birthmarks had become thinker, his fingernails had grown out and become claw like, his cornea had turn from bright blue to blood red, his cainine teeth had lengthened and turned into fags, his pupils were no longer round, but virtical slits. He soon came upon the tower and ran up it using his chakra to keep a foothold as he ran up the building with relative ease. He then came upon the barrier, he'd been taught by Jiriaya how to get through most barriers, but he'd never seen one like this. He picked up a piece of the roof tile and threw it at the barrier and threw it at the barrier, it disolved into ash the moment it touched it.

'_Interesting,_' he thought staring at the barrier.

There was a sudden in crease in the dark chakra that was hidden from inside the barrier, and a ear shattering shriek was heard Naruto looked into the sky to see the chakra form into the head of a giant fox.

"S-She's the Kyuubi container?" he said out loud.

"_**No! She is not the Kyuubi's container, she is just a pale imatation. A Psuedo-Jinchuuriki if you will**_," came the Kyuubi's voice in his head.

'_What, but how do you know that, and who the hell are you!?_" thought Naruto.

The voice in his head chuckled with laughter.

"_**If you haven't figured it out by now, then there isn't any sense in spoiling the surprise just yet. How ever you can use my power to get through that barrier unharmed, but it's too late now your Hokage is dead,**_" said Kyuubi.

Naruto too had felt the old man's chakra fade away as did the power of the Psuedo-Jinchuurik, Naruto no sooner stepped passed the now destroyed barrier then he was stopped and chained up by several Anbu Guards.

Naruto struggled to break the chains,

"Hey what is the meaning of this?" he shouted to the Anbu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're under arrest for the murder of the Third Hokage," said the Anbu.

****

The Seven Tailes shot a beam of chakra at a wall of sand that was coming towards her, causing it to turn to glass then shatter to pieces, her chakra was dangerously low, she had to end this now. Shikaku on the other hand looked as if he hadn't used hardly any of his chakra

"**Looks like the little kitty cat has run out of energy**," taunted Shikaku.

The Seven Tails laughed as she started to crackle with electricity causing the clouds above them to go dark, then she caused a large bolt of lightning to strike the sand demon causing his entire body to turn to glass. Inside it was the sleeping form of the boy from the other day Gaara of the Sand the Seven tails then opened her mouth and shot a beam of chakra at the boy obliterating all traces of him. She then fell to the ground breathing heavily as she changed back into an unconscious Hinata.

****

Neji couldn't help, but smile when he saw the Seven-Tails fall to the ground and change back into the unconscious form of his cousin, he then ran to her pulling out his kunai and then raised it over her heart then began to thrust it downwards.

* * *

Wanna know what happens next?

Well you're gonna have to wait till the next chap.


	22. Aftermath Part1

Hello to all my fans, sorry I haven't posted as much as I probably could be, but school is being a pain in the backside, and I'm just having trouble getting the juices flowing to write. How ever I did manage to get this one done and now please read and leave a comment on what you think.

* * *

Neji thrust down on his cousin only to feel something stop the kunai that he was holding from penetrating her heart, he pressed down as hard as he could, but couldn't even get through her brown coat. Neji then felt the same force, push him backwards and about three feet away from Hinata, he looked at her some what confused and worried.

'_What the hell_?' he thought.

He then activated his Byakuugan upon doing so his was about half blinded by a bright flash of blue chakra, Neji deactivated his Byakuugan to keep himself from going blind from the bright light.

'_Looks like that demon of yours likes you Hinata. No matter we'll just have to modify the plan slightly and put you into the Hyuuga vault._' thought Neji smiling.

"Who knows maybe we'll be able to harness your powers and use them for something more beneficiary to the Hyuuga clan then what your soon-to-be late father." said Neji lifting Hinata off the ground, he then headed back to the Hyuuga complex with excitement in his step.

Naruto left out a grunt of pain as he felt the skin from his back become ripped from the muscle that it hid, the man who was holding the whip had kept himself hidden from Naruto's view.

"Come on Demon Child Just tell me who you're working for, and I'll let you die quietly," said the voice.

"I work for Konoha, I was trained by the Sannin Jiriaya." said Naruto.

The man sighed then the sound of a whip cracking, along with Naruto's grunts were heard echoing throughout the room.

"Can't you come up with something a little better than that?" asked the voice again.

Naruto breathed heavily as he felt the searing pain shoot through his body, he'd been hanging by his arms for what felt like hours he'd heard that Suna had surrendered immediately after the death of Gaara, but hadn't heard anything after that.

"I'm telling you I'm not a spy I didn't kill the Third!" he shouted.

There was another crack from the whip this time Naruto couldn't hold back the scream as the whip had hit him clear to the bone.

"Ah sweet music to my ears, I must thank you Naruto your stubbornness is something that I haven't experience in such a long time. It's intoxicating and yet satisfying to know that I'll soon be allowed to use other means to get the answers I seek from you," said the voice in a blissful tone.

Naruto breathed heavily his body soaked in sweat, his eyes blinded from the tears that had come out from the pain of the last whipping he'd gotten.

"Please, stop I'm not a spy," pleaded Naruto.

There was another crack from the whip then the sound of something wet splattering against the floor, Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his blood run down the side of his back in thick streams.

"Ah there we go, pay dirt," said the voice.

Naruto felt two cold fingers rub against his back wiping off a stream of blood from his back.

"You're blood tastes good Naruto, I'm really going to enjoy this," came the voice as the sound of the whip cracking and more blood hitting the ground was heard.

Naruto felt his tears stream down his face as he hung there by his wrists his thoughts were on Hinata and wondering if she was alright, or if there might've been some adverse effects to her transforming into the Seven-Tails.

"Oh and if you're wondering about your little partner who quote _saved the village_ end quote she's fine, but you demons don't care about anyone, but yourselves so that probably doesn't really matter to you," said the voice there was another crack of the whip and more of Naruto's blood fell onto the floor.

Naruto left out another scream of pain he started breathing heavily, he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra start to seep out of him and begin to heal his wounds until he felt a piece of paper pressed against his forehead.

"Oh no you won't be calling upon your other chakra we want to you to experience every painful sensation," said the voice.

Jiriaya slammed open the doors of that led to the council chambers, his face was filled with rage.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted to the council.

"Lord Jiriaya to what is the meaning of this?" asked and elderly woman.

"You know damn well what this is all about!" shouted Jiriaya again.

"If you're referring to the matter of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki it is being handled by one of our best masters of torture," said the woman again.

"You mean Ibiki are you mad?! That poor boy won't last more then an hour!" shouted Jiriaya again.

"That's good then the sooner he cracks, the sooner we'll get our information as to who he's really working for," said the old woman.

"You idiots! You don't understand, Naruto's mind is very, very fragile right now, he's just experience a great loss, and if Ibiki makes him crack. He could possibly become like that Shikaku Jinchuuriki, only unlike the Shikaku whom was beaten by the Seven-Tails. Naruto would become virtually unstoppable there would be no stopping him you stupid ignorant boobs!" shouted Jiriaya.

"Yes, this will be noted Jiriaya, now onto something more important we want you to search for Tsunade so that she can take the post of Hokage," said the old woman.

Jiriaya's face turned into a grin when he heard these words.

"Well as the council wishes, but may I make a request?" asked Jiriaya.

"If it's about the Kyuubi boy then it's denied he is a prisoner until further notice." said the old woman.

"Oh no it's not about Naruto, I want to bring Hinata with me." said Jiriaya.

Naruto hung there covered in sweat and blood, his body felt heavy and weak, his mind was strained to the breaking point he wasn't sure if he couldn't last much longer he winced as he felt Ibiki apply thumbscrews to his arms, then his legs, then the sides of his head.

"You know Naruto it's been a while since I've had the opportunity to use this method of torture." said Ibiki as he applied wired to the ends of the thumbscrews.

Naruto's eyes shook with fear as the adrenaline shoot through his system he began to try and break the chains that held him, he was rewarded for his efforts be getting a painful jolt of electricity through his system. He left out a roar of pain as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra start to take hold of him again, only to feel it pushed back into the seal in his belly by the paper seal that Ibiki had used before.

"Had enough yet Naruto?" he asked.

"Please I didn't attack the Hokage, let me go," said Naruto in a whisper like tone.

This earned him another jolt of electricity through his system that caused him to cry out in pain, his voice echoed throughout the room.

"Please let me go," he whimpered.

We're sorry Jiriaya, but Hinata Hyuuga is dead," came Hizaishi's voice from the council.

Jiriaya stared up at him in disbelief he hadn't even noticed that he was sitting in the very seat that his brother sat on to represent the Hyuuga Clan.

"What do you mean Hinata is dead? Where is Hiashi? Why is he not there?" asked Jiriaya.

Hizaishi lowered his gaze to the floor as a silent tear feel from his cheek.

"My Brother Hiashi Hyuuga was killed today Lord Jiriaya," said Hizaishi in a whisper like tone.

Jiriaya's face fell flush when he heard these words.

"W-What about the mother?" He asked.

Hizaishi looked up at Jiriaya almost happily.

"Lady Hyuuga is fine, but with the loss of Hiashi she asked me to take her place here on the council." said Hizaishi.

Jiriaya sighed with some relief knowing that Naruto would still at least have a mother, if he made it through the tortures that Ibiki planned to put him through with his mind still intact. Jiriaya then looked to the council with an idea.

"Since we have no Hokage, and seeing as how the council only has limited powers even when we don't have a Hokage. I would like to remind you that, you cannot approve any tortures, deaths, or anything of the sort with prisoners until a new Hokage can be found. So with that I request that Naruto be removed from the room that Ibiki is currently torturing him in, and to be placed in a Konoha Maximum Security Prison cell. Until the new Hokage has been inaugurated," said Jiriaya.

The council remained silent for the longest time then one of the elder council members stood up, and stared down at Jiriaya then turned to the other council members.

"He's right we have no choice, but to honor his request and move the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to a Maximum Security Cell. Until he returns with the new Hokage." said the elder he then sat back down. Jiriaya smiled, when he heard this, now he just prayed they weren't too late, and Ibiki hadn't cracked Naruto to the point that he'd lose himself.

Naruto hung there on the heavy chains, his breathing was heavy and labored he wanted to cry, his skin was blacked and burned. His head hung low on his shoulders it felt as if it were made of lead, along with the rest of his body. His head was swimming with a enormous sense of betrayal, he could hear people talking. Then the door to the room opens, and slams shut, Naruto then felt a firm hand grab his chin and lift his head. Naruto found himself staring into the cold eyes of Ibiki, who was looking less than please to see him.

"Consider yourself lucky Demon, the council has decided to suspend your interrogation. That is until the new Hokage grants me permission to start it up again." said Ibiki with a large grin.

Naruto stared at Ibiki feeling somewhat relieved that his torture would be with held for a while, he then felt Ibiki's hand remove itself from his chin. Naruto found himself hanging there wondering, why had he been put through this? Why had Jiriaya let this happen? Why didn't he stop this?

Naruto felt betrayed by his Master, as well as the village that he'd been told so much about, the village that he'd been told was fair, and grand. The village that Jiriaya told him was accepting of everything. Was this the same village that Jiriaya had told him about? Naruto's thoughts dwelled on this his body felt heavy, his mind felt empty he felt betrayed by everyone, his trust in Jiriaya, this village, it was all gone. All that was left was an empty shell, as he hung there a small voice started to whisper in his mind.

"**Naruto...Naruto.** " said the voice.

Naruto ignored the voice in his head as he hung there emotionless, his eyes stared at the floor emotionless and cold.

"**Naruto, I know how you feel. You feel betrayed, you feel left down, you feel like you can't trust anyone.** " said the voice again.

Naruto's eyes suddenly filled with tears that began to fall to the floor of the torture chamber.

"Y-Yes." was all he managed to say.

"**Do you want to get revenge on these people, who hurt you?** " asked the voice.

Naruto stared at the floor for what seemed like hours, then he raised his head, his eyes stared at the door with anger.A single word echoed throughout the empty torture chamber as Naruto continue to stare at the door.

"Yes.."

* * *

I think I'm going to go back to my roots a bit with this next chapter, and for those of you who have read my previous stories, (Heart of Stone, Heart of the Beast) you will know what I am talking about. Thanks for the reading, please leave a comment, and let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if you have anything you'd like to see in the next, or future chapters I'm open to suggestions. Except for those by flamers I will ignore you.


	23. Aftermath Part2: Death

Hello to all my loyal readers and to the newer readers, I have finally made a new chapter for this story. Hopefully I'll be able to post more sooner like I used too, but I'm not promising anything.

* * *

The air was cool and clean this night, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Everyone in Konoha slept peacfully in their beds as they thought little of the horrors that the village counsil had unleashed in the torture chambers below the village. Guards walked along the borders of the village gate. Knodding to one another at the change of shifts, or talking to old teammates, and friends about the days of when they were young and carefree. The counsilers all congradulated themselves for having finally put the "Kyuubi Brat" in the dungeons by having a small party. They each congratulated each other, raising their glasses to toast themselves for what they thought was the greatest achievment they had ever done since the Kyuubi was sealed away.

Neji stared down at the unconscious girl before him, his white seemingly lifeless eyes stared at her, his heart raced and pounded in his chest as excitement filled his being. The coupe was a complete success, his father was in charge, his uncle and cousin were presumed dead, and Naruto was locked away for murdering the Third Hokage. Everything was perfect, now he just hoped that when the Fourth Hokage was finally found, Naruto would no longer be alive. A dark cold smile curled on his lips as he gentally rub his hand through Hinata's dark hair, the room he was in was light by several small candles. The Light cast and erie red glow on the stone walls, the only exit was the small wooden door that was laced with verious seals, and explosive tags. meaning that only he, and his father could access this room.

"Soon Naruto, soon I will have everything I've ever wanted," he said too himself as he leaned down and kissed Hinata's lips.

Naruto stared at the dark cell, his eyes stung with tears as they flowed from his eyes, a low hissing sound was heard as his physical wounds began to heal.

"I want them dead," he whispered into the darkness.

"I want them all dead," he said again as his tears streamed from his eyes.

"**I will destroy them all for you. I will make them pay for what they have done to you Naruto. Just let me out, let me kill them for you. I promise you I will slaughter them all,**" said the voice in his head as calmly as if it were discussing the weather.

"Alright, I'll let you out, but please don't hurt Hinata, or her father, or mother," said Naruto.

"**I promise, no harm will come to your mate, or her parents,**" said the voice.

Naruto smiled, and closed his eyes as his head fell limp against his chest, he could already feel the dark red chakra start to take over his body. His body started to feel like it was on fire, his mind was now closed to the outside world, all he could think of was vengence, hatred, and rage. He wanted to destroy Konoha, nobody would survive everyone would die. He would wipe them all out, the chakra began to envelope his body as it burned through the chains he could feel it start to get more intense as it was drawn from his body by whatever it was that Ibiki used to drain his chakra from him last time. There was a sudden explosion as the chakra poured out of his body like a raging fire, Naruto was no more, all that was left was a creature covered in red chakra and waving four tails. The fox like creature roared in rage, and using its chakra claw, slashed the door to the room to splinters.

There was a loud whistling sound as an alarm was triggered, this noise caused the fox to roar in a rage and shoot a beam of pure chakra through the stone wall on the otherside of him. There was a loud rumbling sound as the building around him started to quake and rumble, the sound of sandles hitting the floor and shouts from men and women as they ran through the underground compound that held him. The creature then stared straight up at the ceiling it began to gather chakra in its stomach, then it shot another beam of chakra into the ceiling The beam continue straight through the roof, through the ground and rocks till it broke the surface when it did that it made a mightly leap through the hole. The sounds soon died off as it make it's way through the ground, the chakra that covered his body hissed as his body touched the ground, his glowing red eyes illuminated the darkness of the tunnel as he continued to climb the newly made tunnel.

When he emerged, the sounds of terror filled screams filled his ears like a beautiful symphoney, the creature smiled a toothy smile as he opened his jaws allowed steam to issue from his mouth as the heat from within mixed with the cool night air. The peoples' screams continued to echo throughout the village, as the Kyuubi had his second coming. This time there would be no stopping him, no Fourth Hokage to seal him away. He then saw a little girl she appeared to be homeless, the creature took a deep breath, smelling the fear coming from her tiny body. He then raised his chakra claws, and in one swipe ended her life. In a roar of delight at having made a kill, he took off into the village. The sounds of terrified screams, and the sound of womens' screams filled the air as he slaughtered them one, by, one. The village ninja's did everything they could to restrain the beast, but it was all for naught, as their jutsu's were rendered useless by the creatures everwhelming chakra.

There was an loud explosion as a red beam of chakra blew down four of the largest buildings in the village, the Kyuubi then set his eyes on the largest building in the village, the Hokage's Office. He took off at a speed that no normal human could track, within seconds he was standing in front of the giant red building with the symbole for fire on a large sign. His glowing red eyes seemed to gleam with rage as his body started shooting small orbs of chakra from his body, once he had enough he caused it all to merge into one large ball of it. He then condenced it and swallowed the small golfball sized orb, it then caused his body to expand and look like a large ball, he then opened his mouth and shot the large ball of chakra out of his mouth which caused the building to become vaporized. The Kyuubi left out a roar of joy as he watched the building become no more than dust in the wind, his roars echoed in the air as he started to attack more of the now fleeing villagers. Men, women, children it didn't matter what they were. They were all cut down, bitten, or vaporized by the Kyuubi.

The village counsil watched all of this carnage from the safety of the hidden caverns behind the Hokages' Mountain, the screams of the innocent villager's reached their ears as they were slaughtered by the beast.

"What have we done? What have we done?" whispered one of the counsil memebers.

Jiriaya made his way through a dence forest of over grown trees and shrubs, he heard from his various sources, and the people that he questioned as he walked through the various towns that Tsunade wasn't too far from where he was presently. He just prayed that the information he was givien was accurate, and he prayed they'd make it back in time.

"Please Naruto don't give in just yet don't let the beast out," he thought as he walked through the dence forrest.

For some reason he just could not shake the feeling that he was needed back at the village, but he knew that he had to find Tsunade before he could return, otherwise those bastards on the cousil would have him either killed, or turned into the weapon they wanted him to be when he gained the Kyuubi. That however wasn't what was really bothering him, what was bothering him was what would happen if Naruto cracked. He had seen Naruto's anger take hold of him before, and he knew the danger it possessed especially when he would allow the Kyuubi's chakra to take control of him.

"Please God, don't let me be too late," he thought as he walked deeper into the forrest.

* * *

Thanks for reading remember to give a good review, and I hope you like my little backlash to my usual writing style.


	24. Aftermath Part 3

Sorry, its taken me so long. D:

I had some real life issues, and technical difficulties, but I've finally produced the next chapter to satisfy your bloody desires.

* * *

Jiriaya continued to walk through the forest until at long last he came upon the next town, he smiled to himself when he heard a loud roar of rage, and a crashing sound, then the sound of a guy screaming as hew flew through the air.

"Well looks like you haven't changed Tsunade," thought Jiriaya as he walked towards the building where the guy flew through the air.

He smiled when he saw a woman that looked like she was in her twenties, her brown eyes stared at a broken man in anger, her green robes were marked with the symbol for sucker on the back of them.

"Well Tsunade, it's good to see you haven't lost your touch," said Jiriaya laughing.

Tsunade's head snapped up the instant she heard his voice.

"J-Jiriaya? W-What are you doing here?" she asked happily as she walked out to meet him.

Jiriaya smile, and laughed when he saw the black haired woman with the timid look on her face, that always accompanied Tsunade, he saw that she was holding Tsunade's pet pig Ton-Ton.

"Master Jiriaya, it's so nice to see you!" said Shizune.

"And as always it's nice to see the both of you," said Jiriaya calmly, he then turned his attention to Tsunade.

"What's wrong Jiriaya?" asked Tsunade.

"Naruto's been condemned to die, for the murder of the Third Hokage," said Jiriaya as Tsunade, and Shizune's faces had looks of absolute shock on them.

"Now, don't go jumping to conclusions, Naruto is innocent. Orochimaru is the one who killed him, but he made it look like Naruto did it using the Kyuubi's chakra," said Jiriaya sternly.

"But how could he have done that?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know, but what I do know is the village needs a new Hokage," said Jiriaya.

"Then you should take the job," said Tsunade.

"No, I'm not suited for the job I'm more useful for gathering information, but you on the other hand would be perfect for the job," said Jiriaya.

Tsunade stared at him speechless for a moment, Shizune on the other hand had a large grin on her face at Jiriaya's words.

"Was this the council's decision?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, now we have to hurry back," said Jiriaya.

"For Naruto's sake, and the villages," he added under his breath.

The Kyuubi roared as it sliced through a "Root" Anbu as they did their best to try and contain the beast, however they weren't doing too well. The Kyuubi's power was beyond anything they had ever gone against before. The Kyuubi roared as he stared down the innumerable ninjas that surrounded him, causing many of them to jump back in fear, the Kyuubi's glowing red eyes continued to stare down the ninja's then he opened his mouth, and shot beams of chakra at the ninjas evaporating everyone it touched. The smell of their scolded, burned carcasses filled the air, in black, wisps of smoke. As the remaining ninjas ran for their lives, the terrifying roar of the Kyuubi shook the very ground of Konoha, as he took off to find new victims.

Jiriaya, Tsunade, and Shizune ran through the forests having gotten a message from the village council telling that the Kyuubi had broken free.

"I warned them, what would happen if they tortured him!" shouted Jiriaya as the raced through the trees.

"I know Jiriaya, I know, but the important thing now is to stop Naruto before he destroys the village, and everyone in it." said Tsunade.

They continued to run through the trees as the village soon came into view, the glow of flames, and the smell of burnt corpses, and chakra filled their senses, as well as another sense, fear.

Neji, and his father stared at the carnage, and destruction that the Kyuubi had left in his wake, as the morning sun rose blood red. As if signifying that blood had been spilled last night, there all seeing eyes stared in horror at the monster as he ripped a man in half with his bare hands, or claws as they appeared to be now.

"Such raw power, imagine what you will be like when we've transferred the power from Hinata into you Neji," said Hizashi.

"Yes Father, then I shall be the most powerful ninja in all of Konoha, because once this is all over the new Hokage will want Naruto destroyed as soon as possible. In doing so also destroy the Kyuubi that dwells inside him, or they'll simply remove the Kyuubi until they can find a new host in which case, I just might make the sacrifice for the good of the village." said Neji making the last bit sound as if he were a brave hero.

Hizashi smiled, and put his arms around his son's shoulders as they continued to watch the death and destruction of the village, and the people living inside it.

The Kyuubi ran through the village, a familiar scent had hit his nostrils, it was not the one that he'd hoped to kill, but the other one. The one who had taught the man that he so loathed, and wished to kill. He could also smell the familiar scents of two others, they were with the vessel when he was training to kill the human that smelled of snakes and death.

A cruel evil smile seemed to appear on his face as he killed the various ninjas and summoned beasts that stood in his way, as he continued to race through the village. His demonic red eyes fixed solely on the area that he was heading to, the area where he would kill Jiriaya, the teacher of The Forth Hokage.

* * *

To kill Jiriaya, or not to kill Jiriaya. Oh so many delicious scenarios that I can put into this story. Bwahahah!


	25. Aftermath Part 4: End of the Rage

Wow it's been a long time since I last updated this thing, oh well better late than never. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Jiriaya stared at the creature as it came closer and closer to him, the blood red glowing eyes of the Kyuubi stared back into his own.

"Ah Kyuubi, I was hoping that I wouldn't be seeing you again," said Jiriaya as casually as if he were talking to an old friend.

The Kyuubi could only let out a howl of rage, as it tried to stare down the teacher of the man who sealed him inside this retched human body. The smile that had curled on Jiriaya's lips did nothing to improve his disposition towards the Toad Sage.

"I see that you still hold a grudge against me, how ever I must ask you to return to the seal, and allow Naruto to regain control of his body," said Jiriaya keeping the same unfazed tone.

The Kyuubi started circling him, Tsunade, and Shizune like a lion circles it's pray, looking for a chance to strike them. Jiriaya clutched a small square piece of paper in his palm, while his outer appearance didn't show it, his heart was racing beating almost painfully within his chest, would he be able to do it in time, or would the creature have another victim to add to the blood that already stained Naruto's innocent hands?

"It appears that you are not talkative Kyuubi, very well then, lets do this," said Jiriaya as the creature stopped directly in front of him, sniffing the air as if he could smell the fear that was emanating from him.

There was a flash of red, Tsunade, and Shizune stood there frozen, both in a defensive position, Jiriaya stood before them, his harm outstretched, his palm pressed flat against the forehead of the Kyuubi. The creature then fell to the ground as its chakra that covered his body started to reseed back into the seal that held the majority of it back.

Naruto now lay before the three of them, the skies that were darkened, by the thick clouds of smoke created from the burning buildings, seemed to dissipate as if representing the darkness clearing within Naruto's own mind. He then looked up with tear filled blue eyes, as Jiriaya, Tsunade, and Shizune stared down at him. None of them, had a look of hatred for the kid, but a look of relief, and sadness, they knew that Naruto was innocent in the outburst, but it would not sit well with the citizens of Konoha.

Jiriaya smiled as he knelt down to Naruto, a warm smile on his face, as he pulled the boy into a warm hug, allowing him to cry against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Master, I did so much wrong, and shamed you," cried Naruto his voice choking as he spoke to the man that had been like a father to him.

"It's alright son, it's all over now, you haven't brought me any shame, I am the one who should apologize, for not getting you out of there before it came to this," said Jiriaya.

The two of them got to their feet, Naruto's eyes were red, and puffy from the tears that he'd shed, his heart ached as images of the people hat the Kyuubi had killed flashed through his mind's eye, as if someone were showing him a recording of everything that had transpired within the last few hours. What would Hinata think of him? Would her parents allow him back into the Hyuuga Complex after what he'd just done?

Naruto's eyes left out a fresh wave of tears as the image of the little girl's bloody mangled body flashed through his mind. He felt himself becoming sick as his mind seemed to become stuck on that image, he fell to his knees and started to choke and gasp for air. Tsunade, knelt down beside him, and rubbed his back, as she wasn't sure what to tell the kid, that it would be alright? There wasn't anything that would ever make this _alright._

Neji opened the sealed door of the Hyuga Complex, his white eyes stared at the destruction that the Kyuubi had caused the village. A dark smile curled on his lips as he saw the raw power that the Kyuubi had unleashed without being anywhere near it's full power. He then began to wonder what kind of power the Seven-Tails that's sealed inside Hinata possessed, and if he would be able to make it his own.

"I must have that power," he said as he walked back into the complex, then down into the sealed vault where the unconscious Hinata was being held.

"Has she attempted to regain consciousness yet?"asked Neji to one of the men who'd been assigned to stand guard over his sleeping cousin.

"No sir, it appears that the battle between her and the Shakaku Jinchuuriki took a lot out of her, the demon inside her is attempting to heal her body, but its power too seems to be greatly diminished," said the Guard.

"Good keep me informed of her condition, I want a report every half-hour, I want to know of any changes, even if it's something minor, like she sneezed," said Neji as the guard nodded his head.

Neji left the area of the vault that Hinata was kept in and entered another section that was filled with ancient, scrolls, many of them were sealed with powerful jutsu so that their contents could never be read. Neji walked into the room, and began to scan through the numerous scrolls that filled it, some of them were covered in layers of dust, once he'd found the scroll he'd been searching for he sat down at a table in the middle of the room, he broke the seal on the scroll and began to read it's contents, with each line the smile on his face grew larger, and larger.

Jiriaya walked through the destroyed village, his heart felt heavy as he stared at the many dead, and homeless villagers that littered the streets. The crumbled foundations, and wisps of smoke were all that remained of many of the buildings that filled the streets. The cries of children filled his ears as he walked over the rubble, as he made his way to the remains of the Hokage's tower. Half the wall of the once proud building was now completely obliterated.

As he walked towards it, a man that looked like he was at his wits end ran towards him, anger filled his eyes as he stared at Jiriaya.

"You! You caused all of this! You left that monster into this village!" shouted the Village Elder.

Jiriaya stood there, and laughed as he heard the shouts of the village elder, as he came closer, and closer to Jiriaya.

"It was your own fault Yakan, I warned you what would happen when Naruto's anger is unleashed. It is your own fault, and because of your decision the village now has to suffer for it," said Jiriaya.

Yakan stared at him as Jiriaya's words stuck through him like a knife.

"I don't care, that does not change the fact that you brought that monster into this village knowing that he was a danger to those around him!" said Yakan.

"Naruto, is not a monster, and he is not a danger to anyone as long as he isn't treated like you treated him! And as Hokage of this village, I absolve him of all responsibility, and place it all upon the person who had ordered him to be tortured without a Hokage present," said Tsunade as she walked up behind Jiriaya.

Yakan stared at Tsunade in both fear, and shock as her words seemed to echo in his ears.

"But I am not to blame Lady Tsunade it was Jiriaya who..."

"You are to blame Yakan, and as Hokage I sentence you to helping repair every single building in this village starting with the Hokage's Tower, you will build it brick, by brick," said Tsunade.

"Y-Yes, Lady Tsunade," said Yakan through gritted teeth, as he bowed to Tsunade.

"Very nice Tsunade," said Jiriaya with a smirk on his face.

"Why thank you," said Tsunade in a fake sweet voice.

A girl stood atop the Hokage's Mountain, her brown eyes stared down at the carnage that began to unfold, she watched as Naruto laid waist to the village below. The screams and explosions that emanated from the village making her yern to be the one to calm the hurt spirit that now filled Naruto's being.

"Oh Naruto, look at what they've done to you, you who would never hurt a soul if you could avoid it, are now forced to kill thousands of people. All for their stupid insatiable appetite for revenge, Naruto please don't let this effect you more than what has already happened to you," said the girl as she silently cried into the mask that covered her face.

She stood there, a little longer then had to get out of the way as one of the Kyuubi's energy blasts obliterated the face of the Fourth Hokage. She stood there staring at the destruction, as the mountain shook and threatened to collapse, knowing that she was only delaying the inevitable, she stared a bit longer then disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Orochimaru smiled in the candle lit room of his laboratory, his yellow eyes stared hungrily at the swirling red glowing mass, that was contained within a glass vial. Oh, how he longed for the day when he would be able to take the swirling mass into his own body, but he'd need more, much more.

"Oh Naruto, how I long to possess what you have, to be the most powerful ninja on this planet. Of course I need not only your power, but also the power of the other Jinchuuriki, before the Akatsuki can get their hands on them." said Orochimaru as he pricked his finger and added his blood to the swirlling mass in the vial.

"Once I have gained the powers of all the Jinchuuriki I will bring this world to its knees, and then I shall learn its secrets, and then I shall be the most powerful ninja on this planet and all will become subjects for my experiments," said the Crazed Snake Sannin.

Naruto walked down the long dirt road, longing to see Hinata, and the rest of the family, with the exception of Neji. He breathed a sigh of relief when he seen that the Hyuga Complex remained untouched by the Kyuubi when it went on its rampage. How ever when he entered the gates, he was not greeted by the guards with a warm welcome.

"You are no longer welcome here beast, by order of the new Head of the Hyuga clan, Hizashi," said the Guard.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter up soon as I can, and I promise it won't take another year before I get it put onto the site. I'm over my writer's block, and I'll finish this story!


	26. The Girl in the Mask

The Update you've all been waiting for! Enjoy please review and all that good stuff.

* * *

"What do you mean, _New Head of the Hyuga Clan,_ Hinata wasn't killed was she? Where is Lady Hyuga?" Asked Naruto as fear gripped his heart.

"They're all dead, the attack from the One-Tail caused Hinata to use up all of her strength, her heart stopped beating from the exertion. Her sister, and parents were killed trying to escape from the attack, Hizashi, and Neji were the only ones that survived, and your recent attack has forced them to ban you from the complex. As they don't want to be associated with a monster," said the Guard.

Naruto's heart shattered, as the tears filled his eyes, he fell to his knees the salty water hit the dry ground, which thirstily drank it down.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," said the Guard as Naruto got to his feet and left.

_It happened again, I lost Hinata, just like I lost Isaribi,_ He thought to himself as he walked down the streets as night began to fall on Konoha.

The darkness that settled on the village, felt like the darkness that now resided in his heart, he felt empty, lonely. It was all his fault, he'd brought this upon them, the only family he'd ever had, and now they were gone. He'd never hear the fatherly advice of Hiashi, see the Motherly kindness of Lady Hyuga, or feel the unconditional love of Hinata. He had lost everything, there was nothing that would bring them back.

He felt empty, his life had lost all meaning now, he walked slowly down the streets, the moon being the only light that filled the ruined village. He didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to get away from everything and everyone. He soon found himself in the forest of Konoha, the moonlight was nearly completely blocked out by the forest leaves. The sound of rushing water soon hit his ears, it was now that he realized how incredibly thirsty he really was.

He walked through the forest, the thick brush, and roots that filled the ground made it difficult for him to get through it. He soon tired of it, and jumped onto the tree branches, and then started to hop from branch to branch till he found a small crick. He knelt down and began to drink from the cool water, his lips and face were soaked from the rushing water.

He sat there on the bank, staring at the water, as it reflected the crescent moon, and the starts that managed to filter through a small clearing in the leaves above. The sight of the moon looked almost like a smile, his mind then placed Hinata's face where the moon was, her smile became the moon. Tears filled his eyes, as he stared up at the image that his mind had created.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry," he said as he lost consciousness and fell asleep.

As Naruto slept a set of eyes stared at him, tears filled the eyes as they heard him call the voice of another girl. They flashed between the colors of brown, and red, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she pulled her mask from her face, allowing her black hair that had been hidden beneath the cloth that had been wrapped around her entire head.

Her hidden face showed in the dim moonlight, her tanned skin showed no signs of any scars, or blemishes, her brown tear filled eyes stared at Naruto. Longing to be with him again, wanting to feel his warm embrace, to feel his warm lips against hers. She stood there a little longer then she replaced the mask that had hidden her face from the world, and then vanished as the sun rose into the sky.

Tsunade stared at the forest, her brown eyes scanning the edge of it for Naruto, she'd seen him walking into it, but hadn't see him return yet. Worry continued to grip her, but she couldn't go and search for him. She was now in charge of an entire village, and could not put her personal feelings before her duty. As she stood there staring out the busted out window of the Hokage's Tower, another chakra signature entered the room.

Tsunade turned around and saw the girl that had killed the first Hokage, a small smile curled on Tsunade's lips as she recognized the chakra signature instantly.

"So are you going to kill me too?" she asked staring into the blood red eyes of the girl.

"No, I'm only here under order's of Lord Orochimaru to give you a warning," said the girl.

"Oh, and what would this warning be?" asked Tsunade as calmly as if she were talking to a long lost friend.

"Either join forces with the Hidden Sound Village, or we will attack again, and this time my power's won't be fully unleashed, and the Kyuubi will return to destroy this village," said the girl.

"Would you really do that to the village that the man you love still lives in?" asked Tsunade.

"_He _is already being dealt with as we speak Lady Tsunade," said the girl.

"What do you think Orochimaru plans to do with him? Because it certainly won't be very pleasant for Naruto, actually knowing Orochimaru the process will most likely be fatal," said Tsunade.

"I pray that you are wrong Lady Tsunade, but now that I have given you the warning, I must return to Lord Orochimaru's side and inform him," said the girl as she then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade turned away from where the girl had been standing, and back to the forest, her brown eyes shed a tear.

"Damn you Orochimaru, of all the people you could have taken why did it have to be her?" said Tsunade in a hushed tone.

She continued to stare at the trees as the sun began to set behind the mountain, she wanted to send out someone to look for Naruto, but over half of the ninja's were out on missions. She just prayed that Naruto had gone back to the Hyuga Mansion, and he was enjoying dinner with Hinata.

_Oh Naruto what will you do when you find out?_ she thought as she watch darkness settle upon the village.

She sighed and then walked out of the tower, her heart raced as she made her way through the village, she just had to know. She couldn't wait for Naruto to report in tomorrow for missions, she needed to know he was safe, she walked as quickly as she could towards the Hyuga Mansion, when she got there she found that there were two Hyuga Main house members guarding the front of the mansion.

_That's strange,_ she thought as she walked over to the Hyugas.

"I would like to speak with Naruto," she said as she stood in front of the Hyuga Guards.

"We're sorry Lady Hokage, but there is no Naruto here," said The Guard to her left.

"Do you know when he will return?" asked Tsunade finding this fishy.

"He is not allowed to return Lady Hokage, by order of the Head of the Hyuga House," said the Guard to her Right.

"What do you mean he's now allowed to return? Let me speak to Hiashi at once! This is an outrage!" shouted Tsunade as she balled her hands into the dangerous fists that she was known for.

"We can't do that Lady Hokage, we are under strict orders that he is not to be disturbed, his daughter has fallen very ill, and is not allowed visitors," said the Guard.

"Are you disobeying a direct order from the Hokage?" asked Tsunade doing everything she could to keep from knocking their heads off their shoulders.

"N-Not at all Lady Hokage, p-please wait right here while I go and fetch Lord Hizashi...I mean Hiashi." said the Guard to her left as he ran into the Mansion.

_Lord Hizashi? Why would he go for Hizashi? _thought Tsunade.

She was soon knocked from her thoughts as Hiashi came walking through the door way, she couldn't place her finger on it, but something seemed different about it. It had been a few years since she had last seen the man, but people didn't change that much, especially when they were married to a woman like Hiyoma.

"Lady Tsunade, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Hiashi.

"I was wondering why Naruto was no longer welcome in your home," said Tsunade.

"It seems that the Guard mistook my orders, I told him that Naruto was not to come into my home, because my daughter is sick and I didn't want him to get sick as well, and she did not want him to get sick as well. Nor did Hinata want him to see her in her weakened condition, I have arranged an apartment for him to stay in until she is well again," said Hiashi handing her a key to give to Naruto.

"Oh, okay thank you, I'll make sure he gets it," said Tsunade still feeling a little uneasy about the whole affair.

She decided not to push any further, and left the Hyuga Mansion, after bidding Hiashi a good night, while she walked down the streets she then doubled back, and came from behind the Hyuga Mansion, and caught the angry voice of Hiashi.

"You idiot you almost blew it! As of tonight, you are no longer Main House members, and will thusly be given the brand. Hope you survive it," came Hiashi's voice.

This sealed it, Tsunade knew that, that couldn't possibly be the Hiashi that she'd remember, especially when she knew that Hiyoma would knock him down a few pegs, but who was this imposter?

Orochimaru smiled as his greatest work since the curse mark appeared behind him, his nearly invisible lips curled into a cruel grin.

"Ah you have returned, tell me how is Naruto," said Orochimaru

"He seems depressed about something, possibly the fact that he's killed so many people," said the girl.

"Excellent, then everything is going according to plan, soon It will be time for you to reveal yourself to him," said Orochimaru as the smile never faded from his lips.

"Yes Master, then we will have the power we need to take down the Akatsuki, even if they've gotten three of the Bijuu already, even combined won't be enough to stop you," said the girl.

"Exactly, after infusing you with the Bijuu's power and seeing how much you've improved in both strength, and power, makes me wonder just how powerful I will become when I am the new vessel of the Kyuubi," said Orochimaru.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, will Naruto survive the procedure?" asked the girl.

"If my calculations are correct, my procedure should leave him alive and well, minus one Fox Demon of course, after that he'll be yours to do wit has you wish," said Orochimaru.

"Thank you my Lord," said the girl as she walked away from him.

"Think nothing of it child," said Orochimaru.

The girl walked down a maze of passages, turning every once in awhile down the dark corridors of the hide out. She soon made it to her room, there was a single bed, and a mirror vanity beside the door. She sat down in the chair, and pulled off her mask. The girl then found herself staring at the refection in the mirror, the reflection of Isaribi.

* * *

Now you all know who the mysterious girl is, and to those of you who guessed it, you were right!


End file.
